After End Credits Rolled
by cbscifijunky
Summary: It's 10 years post Chosen, Faith has been working for the PtB while Buffy and the Scoobys run the ultimate Slayer training and research facility. What happens after Faith goes to Cleveland to see Buffy? BF, WK, AD Please R&R. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Going Back

Title: After End Credits Rolled

By: CBscifiJUNKY

Summary: It is 10 years post Chosen, Faith has been working for the PtB while the Scooby's run the ultimate Slayer training and research facility. What happens after Faith goes to Cleveland to see Buffy?? BF, WK, AD

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Fox. The OCs are mine.

Rating: M – Adult Situations, Language

Dedication: To my Sister, my dealer, who introduced me to BtVS and manages to consistently feed me more sci-fi. I crave it like the junky I am.

**A/N: Go to my profile page for pictures that accompany this fic.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Going Back**

It's a dull, steady pain, sort of like a having a toothache or getting a tattoo. It's been with her so long, she's forgotten what it feels like not to have it. After time it became familiar and somewhat reassuring, like an old friend. But now that slow burn that took up residence in her soul years ago is a raging inferno. So many years have past, yet the ache still weighs heavily upon her. It's more a yearning for the life that's always eluded her then a regret of her actions. She knows this is what her life was destined to be: on the outside looking in, taking care of business, no attachments. It's how she survived until now, she doesn't know if she could any other way.

'Shit – I should have stopped at that last motel, I can't ride anymore, and getting into an accident isn't going to help anyone' Faith thinks to herself. Pulling over towards a row of trees lining the road she kills the engine on the Harley. She'll make it to Cleveland by tomorrow afternoon. The rest will do her some good considering she has no idea what she's walking into. She takes her helmet off, places it on the seat and shakes out her raven hair. "Ken, how the hell did I let you talk me into this? Too much time has past..." she speaks into the deserted night. Taking the blanket from the bungee on the back of the bike, she lays down, hoping for some much needed sleep.

As she looks up into the autumn sky she thinks about the last time she saw them, it's been more then ten years now. She's only spoken to Kennedy a handful of times, the others, not at all. It was the day she saw the road of her life stretch out in front of her clearly showing two paths: to stay and finally belong in someone else's world or to go and work out the madness her life had become. It had had to be one or the other for her, it was her defining choice. But regardless of the reasons why, she will always feel she ran away. Man did she run, as far as she could go, jumping into a multidimensional plane to really get gone. Well, that came later on, after she made the deal with the Powers that Be. While she knows she's made a significant difference these past years, her decision weighs on her every day. That ache is her constant reminder. Only the Gods know how different her life could have been had she stayed. There's no going back, she knows it, she's worked for the PtB long enough to know there are always consequences when you try that sneaky mojo. But she is going back in a way, back to the people she left behind and she's scared.

Faith settles into the blanket and tries to clear her mind. Using the tools the PtB have taught her, she calms herself, and brings a protective barrier down around her. Closing her eyes she prays for a dreamless sleep, but knows it's no use, it will come, there's no stopping it. Only it's not so much a dream as a memory that's been haunting her every night as she gets closer to them, to her.


	2. Faith's Dream: Flashback

**Chapter 2: Faith's Dream/Flashback**

FAITH'S POV:

Ok, drive fast, drive safe, gotta get everyone to LA in one piece. This is so fucked up. Wood is dead, shit; he didn't make it two miles out of Sunnyhell. Most of the Potentials are hurt, bleeding, broken. Damn some were bitten, maybe turned; Angel is going to have to deal with that when we get to LA. We can't have Slayer-Vamps running around, and I'm sure as hell not killing Slayers! Then that fucking Uber Vamp! Where the fuck did he come from anyway? FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"Red, how's Dawn?"

"I stopped the bleeding and her breathing is better." Willow put the finishing touches on Dawn's bandage.

"How about B?"

"I think she'll be ok, Kennedy wrapped her stomach and her Slayer-healing should kick in soon. It's Dawn I'm worried about, I-I don't know, I did some spells but he took such a chunk -"

"I know God damn it!"

"No one is blaming you Faith; if it wasn't for you we would all be dead! You couldn't have known he was under the bus, a-a-and he's a vampire for Pete's sake – hello - sunlight, supposed to be dust! The way they were poofing in the high school we all felt safe outside." Willow started to cry, her nerves were officially shot. Kennedy put her arm around her trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Red. Eh, Willow, I'm sorry, it's just I should have…shit, I'm sorry."

I should have known, I should have fucking known! It just all happened at once: I'm talking to Wood, and then he kinda slumps over. I think he's faking again, you know trying to be a flirt. I don't have the heart to tell him he doesn't have a chance with me, don't want to hurt his feelings, him being wounded and all. So I play along for a sec, until I realize he's really gone. Buffy, Dawn and Willow are still talking outside. The rest of the gang is at the back bus taking care of the injured. I'm pretty much alone, so I pick him up and take him outside; figuring now was as good a time as any for a funeral. Don't really think anyone would want to spend the next few hours riding to LA with a dead man.

So as I'm covering him with rocks this Uber Vamp jumps out from under the bus knocking Willow down. He grabs Dawn sinking his teeth into that space between her neck and shoulder. Buffy pounces on him but she doesn't see he has a battle axe until it's imbedded in her stomach, lifting her up off the ground. She falls down into a clump. Sprinting towards them at full speed, I take the sword that Andrew left beside the bus and decapitate the bastard before he makes his way back to Dawn and Red. He explodes into dust but I think I'm too late, too fucking late!

Christ, so much blood, how can two people bleed so much and still be alive. But Red fixes them up real good, even does some healing spells. Me? I drive as fast as possible to LA, to Angel and the kind of help we need, the no-questions-asked kind.

They are all quiet now, some staring out the window, others trying to sleep. Most are in shock I suppose, none of them have seen this much death, let alone be the cause of it in some cases. Funny how it doesn't even faze me, I guess I'm still fucked up, big shock there. I wonder what B would be doing now if she was awake, would she be spacing too? Not that anyone could blame her; she's lost the most out of all of them. What a life we lead, and now these kids are going to follow our footsteps? Shit. Exiting the freeway I slow to stop at a light. Stealing a glance back towards B, I see her breathing has slowed to a normal rhythm. Somehow I know she's going to be ok, Slayer connection I guess. Relieved, I drive on to Wolfram & Hart.

Angel just stares at me as he climbs the steps to the bus; I guess I disappointed him, great. He goes straight to Buffy, taking in her injuries then asking Willow "How did this happen?" She drags him over to Dawn. "Uber Vamp jumped us, Faith killed it, but it bit Dawn, you have to help her, I don't know if she's gonna make it, Angel you can't let her die, it will kill Buffy, you just can't let her, she's only a kid!!" Sobbing, Willow collapses into Kennedy's arms unable to control the stream of tears. She's so done – I'm glad Ken is there to take care of her.

"I have the best doctors in the world, they'll get on it now" Angel lifts Dawn and brings her out to the medical team; they take her away to another part of the complex. He doesn't look at me, I guess he blames me, hell I blame me, take a number broody boy, there's plenty more there before you, namely me. You know, I'm not the one who's supposed to save the world, that's B's job, I'm just helping out until a better jig comes along.

Fred steps onto the bus trying to gauge the sheer number of our wounded. "Ok guys" she says calmly "the medics are right outside. If you can move under your own power, get off the bus and go into the lobby. Someone will meet you there to check you out. If you are unharmed, then Kennedy" she looks at her, Kennedy nods "and Willow will bring you over to the Hyperion Hotel and get you into a room. It's been a crazy day for everybody so let's all just get settled then we can talk about next steps later. I realize you don't know us, but believe me, we're here to help." Fred looks around making sure everyone understands. Then she turns to me, "Faith, can you bring Buffy in?"

I pick Buffy up and carry her into W&H. She's so light I could have carried her without Slayer-strength. She seems so small in my arms, not so much THE SLAYER right now, just B. Her arms snake around my neck as she presses her head into my shoulder. I can't help but pull her tighter to me, wanting to protect her, soothe her. She murmurs, no words just a soft, content sound. Maybe she'll wake up soon, but then I'll have to tell her about Dawn, and there's nothing good to say yet... well, hopefully she'll sleep… I don't know if I can go there right now. I look down at her and want to savor this feeling of closeness to her. The warmth of her against me, it's… well, kinda nice and … comforting? Ok, I need a drink, hell lots of drinks. Maybe Loren will hook me up later.

Fred directs me to a hotel type room; I'm guessing it's for their clients, in case they need to crash in LA for a while. She walks inside and pulls the covers down on the bed for me. "I'm going to check on Dawn. Can you wait here with her until the doctor comes? Willow did a good job with the bandages and spells so I told him to come here when he's done with the other girls."

I nod, and as Fred leaves Buffy stirs. "Faith? W-what happened?" her voice barely a whisper as she tries to look around. As gently as I can I lay her down.

"We're in LA. Everyone's fine, just a little beat up." I figure lying's always worked for me before, so why stop now. "Angel and Fred are taking care of everything. You just need to rest and let your healing go to work, so sleep ok?" I start to draw the covers over her.

"Where's Dawn" she grabs my hand, her eyes boring into mine "tell me… please?" She looks so scared, so pained.

"She's with the doctors. Angel said he's got the best in the world, don't worry." I squeeze her hand, hoping to all the Gods she believes me. She peers up at me then looks away, the tears beginning to form in her eyes. I crouch down so I can be eye-level with her, "Look, B" slowly withdrawing my hand from hers I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to Dawn, understand?"

The tears are flowing now, she can't stop, can't breathe, her chest is heaving. "She's going to die, and it's all my fault, I never should have let my guard down." She looks up at me. "Don't leave me Faith, please don't leave me too. I can't loose anyone else, everyone I love leaves, can't someone stay, won't you stay please, why does everyone leave me?" She's barely making sense now, crying, sobbing, begging me not to go. She's holding on to me like I'm a raft in the middle of an ocean. I calm her best I can, stroking her hair, whispering softly to her, promising I'll stay and take care of her, Dawn, everything, everybody. I think I believe what I'm telling her, that I can do all those things. She won't let me out of her grip so I slide onto the bed with her and gather her in my arms. As I lean back on the pillows, she buries her head into my shoulder, holding on to me as if her life depended on it. I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly, not really wanting to think about what I just said to her or this tingly feeling I suddenly have all over. So I just hold her closer to me, gently rubbing her back and lightly kissing her forehead.

_LATER_

My neck is hot and damp. It's a strange feeling, almost as if I was sweaty from training or if someone – someone… I open my eyes. It's dark, well dusk, must have nodded off for a couple of hours. The weight on me has me spooked for a second, and then I remember it's B. Her arm is resting on my shoulder, a leg draped over mine. It's reassuring, waking up like this, something I'm not really used to, but it feels kinda right to have her sleeping in my arms. I glance at her then stare out the window thinking I better get a handle on these feelings fast. Where is this coming from? And why now, for Christ's sake? Buffy murmurs, her forehead creases, then she's breathing deep and heavy again. She said she loved me before, but she couldn't really mean it, she was freaking out, right? But in the school basement, when she was run through by that vamp, something happened when she looked at me. I don't know it's like we had a moment. Shit, I'm probably just reading into it, B doesn't swing that way.

"Hey" she says, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Hey yourself" I look down to her.

"You stayed with me." She says in amazement, not quite a statement, almost a question.

"Yeah"

Before I can say anything else she leans up and kisses me. It's gentle, soft. At first I don't respond, thinking it's a friendly kiss, you know thank you and all that. But then, she doesn't pull away, neither do I. As if it's license to continue, her hand slides behind my neck; sealing her mouth to mine. Ok, this has nothing to do with friendship. She drags her nails across the back of my scalp as I deepen the kiss. Our tongues explore each other's mouths as I crush her to me. I'm lost, hardly believing this is happening, not ever wanting it to end. I've never felt like this before, my heart is pounding, nerves on fire, it's electric as we touch. My mind is too overwhelmed to keep a rational thought in my head, so I don't. The floodgates are now open, blind desire has taken over. Realizing how much I want her, need to have her, my hands travel over her back, hair, face, I can't get enough. I feel the same longing in her, building at a furious pace. Needing to feel the length of her body against mine, I drag her on top of me, my lips never leaving hers. She groans into my mouth as her bandages rub against my belt. It jolts me back to reality in an instant.

"My God…" she gasps as I pull away. She rolls on her back, eyes closed, chest heaving.

"Are you hurt?" I manage, trying to catch my breath. Shit, can't believe I fucked this up, I am such an idiot. Scared, I lean over her and lift the bottom of her shirt, tentatively touching her bandages, to check for bleeding. It looks ok I guess.

"I'm ok." She opens her eyes and watches me while she gets her breath under control. I'm still inspecting her dressings when she lifts my face to hers. She rubs her thumb against my cheek, looking at me intently, "Hey, I'm alright."

Fred comes bounding into the room with a wheelchair just as I'm leaning down to kiss her again. "Great news guys, Dawn is finally stable and … whoa, I-I-I'm really sorry, I didn't…" She looks from me to B then back to me. The question is in her eyes, but she's silent.

I move away from B and slide to my feet. "Relax Fred. How is she?" trying to be casual.

"Eh, s-she's stable. Angel wants to know if Buffy is ok to come down and talk, the doctors have a few options." Blushing, she finally looks at B "Do you think you can?"

"Sure" she squeaks, her blush is starting to rival Fred's.

I'm thinking we all need a minute to get it together. "We'll be down in a little bit, ok?" I take the chair from her.

"Great, Post Op is on the third floor." Fred scurries out. She couldn't have left any faster.

Still trying to calm down from that kiss, the feeling of her next to me, I joke with her, "What do you say we take this thing for a test drive?"

"Ok, but, help? I don't know if I can stand up yet." B looks at me.

"You bet" I lean over to pick her up. Her eyes never leave mine as she wraps her arms around my neck. Sliding my arms under her back and legs I scoop her up. I can't help but to lean into her, wanting her lips on mine again. God my whole body is on fire, ok, before was so not a fluke. Slowly I pull away to look at her and see she's as lost as I am. "Buffy..."

Her fingers trail down the side of my face, stopping at my lips. "We should get downstairs."

_OUTSIDE POST OP_

"So, you and Buffy hooked up?"

"What?" I growl at Kennedy. Not only am I stuck sitting in the hallway, since Buffy, Red, Giles, Xander, Angel and Fred – what is that half the universe - are all with the doctors, but now I have to have this ridiculous conversation? Jeeze, my life is so hard.

"Shit, Faith, she was holding your hand as you were wheeling her down the hall. Then she almost had a cow when Angel didn't let you come in with them and the doctors. Have you seen the way she looks at you girl? What gives?"

You know, Kennedy is ok. People give her a lot of shit cause she's opinionated and well, mostly because she's not Tara. Now I never knew Tara but I know it's not right to compare, especially when someone dies such a tragic death, who can compete? But I know I like a girl who speaks her mind and is a straight shooter. I guess I like her cause she kinda reminds me of me when I was younger, vain I know. But it also makes it easier for me to really level with her. I let her in on what happened and she doesn't seem fazed. She tells me her and Red were waiting for this to happen.

"Get out!"

"I swear. Willow and I were talking about it after she brought you back from LA." Ken looks up at me narrowing her eyes, "You realize Buffy's in love with you, right?"

"Whoa, backup, who's mentioning the 'L' word? It's not like there's some wicked romance going on here. It was just a kiss." Ken smirks at me, raising her eyebrows. "Ok, it was two really, really hot kisses."

"She does, Faith, and you know it. You can see it anytime you two are together. You're harder to read, but I think you feel the same. Now Willow, she's not so sure. Personally, I think Will is still a little leery of you from the old days, she'll get over it." We laugh for this first time that day.

"Do you love her?"

"Well, I- I..."

"I'm only asking because she's real close to the edge, Faith. She needs someone to help bring her back, someone she can really count on. She needs someone who understands her, who understands what we do and how that fucks with our heads. I know Will is going through some stuff too, she's got a lot of things she still needs to sort out, but I'm trying to help her however I can."

"Oh, yeah, and how is that working out for you guys?" I give her my best leer.

"Faith, I'm serious." Ken gives me a playful shove.

What she said suddenly hits me like a sledgehammer. "Look Ken, I don't know if I can handle this kind of responsibility. I mean what if I can't bring her back? What if I can't make her whole? What if I fail? Look at my track record, Angel trusted me and now he won't even look at me. Look at those potentials I killed, see where it got them? People always expect me to fail, so if I do no big, if I succeed then fab, you know? But what if she's depending on me and I let her down? I don't think I could handle that." I sit down, running my hands through my hair.

"Are you done?" Kennedy sits down next to me. "Cause it sounds to me like you're fishing for excuses not to hang around and find out answers to any of those questions."

First, I'm pissed, like homicidally pissed off. Then I realize, she's right, I am looking for a reason to leave. I'm not ready for this and she knows it, hell, they all probably know it. Wait, that's why they didn't want me in with B, that's why I'm having this talk with Ken. Fred told them something was up. And now that Dawn is going to be fine they want me gone, out of her life before I ruin what's left of it. They're protecting B - from me, damn it. Kennedy just sits and waits for me to figure it all out.

"So, they put you up to this?" I ask leaning back in the chair, crossing my arms.

"Nah, I volunteered. I like you, we connect, you know." I nod, returning the high five. "And as much as Buffy annoys me sometimes, I think you two together are right somehow, can't explain, just the way I feel. But there's some heavy stuff going on with you, we all see it and they'll do anything to protect her. So tell me, what's the real deal?"

"Honestly?"

"Can you be honest with yourself when it comes to her?"

Sighing, I start, "I'm scared. Look, Ken, I know there's something going on between us. Hell, been going on almost from the beginning, I'm not a complete moron. It's real and it's powerful, but I'm scared I'm going to fuck it up cause I'm not ready. I'm just starting to be ok with some of the things I've done the past few years. Shit, Ken, she stabbed me and I'm in love with her. I haven't even begun to deal with how fucked that is." Restless, I get up and go to the window, shake out my hair then come back and sit again.

"Go on" Kennedy encouraged.

"In some way I know I'll be ok with it, all of it, I'm just not there yet. I don't want to hurt her; I'll do anything not to, even if it means never starting anything. I know it sounds stupid and like I'm fishing for excuses, but I'm not. I couldn't stand it if I brought any more pain into her life, she's had enough. You said it yourself, she's on the brink and I refuse to be the cause of her losing it. I gotta work this out, and I don't feel I can do it here with her. I feel like I have to do this on my own, away from everybody else. It's like I know I won't figure this all out unless I'm alone." I stop for a moment, taking a deep breath, allowing Ken's eyes to meet mine, "Thanks for getting me to see all this on my own. I guess I knew all along and just needed a push to spew it out."

Looking at her, I slowly stand up, she does the same. She holds out her hand. I shake it. Somehow I managed to find a real friend in this mess. I'm grateful for it.

"Guess the Scoobys will be happy" I sneer.

"Fuck'em. Work this shit out and come back soon. You two were made for each other."

"Yeah and how did you get to be so wise?"

"We'll talk about it when you come back."

"You bet, see ya Ken." I turn away, right into B.

"Faith?"

Well, B and the rest of the gang. How long have they been there? Feeling all those eyes on me I go for light: "Heya, B, so how's Dawn doing?"

"She'll be ok." She looks warily at me and Kennedy then comes closer, knowing something's going on, "Where are you going? And why are the Scoobys going to be happy?" ok - she definitely heard some of it.

"I just wanted to make sure you and Dawn were ok before I head out to see the PtB. They want to offer me a deal now that I'm out of prison, so I figure I'd go and see what they had in mind while I'm still in one piece."

"You're leaving?" she looked confused, "But I thought you…"

"Thought I what, B?" I cut her off - trying to sound flippant, like she doesn't mean everything to me.

I glance over to Ken walking to the window, distancing herself from the Scoobys, from the look she's getting from Red, I'm sure she'll get an earful later. She places her hands on either side of the frame and looks out on the LA skyline. The others just watch back and forth from B to me. They know what I'm doing, but they're scared I won't leave, fucking self-righteous bastards. They have no clue what I feel.

I turn back to B, she's looking at me, at first incredulous, then sad. "Nothing" tears are beginning to form, she bows her head then continues softly, "Thanks for making sure Dawn and I were ok, it means a lot to me." She looks up at me while gently touching my hand. "Please be careful." She wheels herself down the hall.

I can't speak. My heart is breaking, that look in her eyes. I want to go to her, hold her, comfort her, but I know this is the right thing to do. It sure as hell doesn't feel like it now, but I'm convinced it is for both of us.

"But you promised you wouldn't leave; you said you'd take care of me and Dawn." Buffy says it very low, thinking only I can hear; she forgot Kennedy is a Slayer now too.

Ken snaps her head around to me; yeah I didn't tell her that part. Her eyes lock onto mine, asking me to work this out with B, here and now, I hold her gaze for a moment, then leave.


	3. Cleveland

**Chapter 3: Cleveland**

NO ONE'S POV

It's about 3:30 when she exits I-71 North at Denison Avenue. She pulls over to look around and then at Kennedy's directions. 'Nice neighborhood' she thinks to herself as she comes to Franklin Boulevard. Parking the bike between two snazzy cars, she takes off her helmet and shakes out her hair.

A pretty brunette with her hair tied back in a ponytail rises from her chair. "Sure took you long enough." Kennedy says from the front porch.

Hopping off the bike she makes her way up the steps. She stops in front of Ken for a moment then engulfs her in a bone crushing slayer hug. "God, it's good to see you!"

"Jeeze, you're squishing me, aggg, what the hell, did the PtB like double your strength?"

"Something like that," Faith breaks away to look at her again, "it's just good to see you."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't call, don't write..." Ken gives her a wry smile, "I told you to work it out and come back soon. Ten years is a long fucking time."

"Yeah, well, some shit happened along the way."

"Tell me later. Come on inside, I told the gang you were coming. Everyone's here except Buffy, she'll be back tomorrow."

"The gang? Leading the lamb to the slaughter so soon. Damn, don't I get a last meal or something?"

"Who's the lamb? You? Right! Look, it's cool; they're all excited to see you. Come on, the SiT's are in academics now" she pointed across to the house next door "so we have a couple of hours before they come back here like hungry bears."

"So tell me how this all works" Faith asks as they walk in.

"The girls usually do academics in the morning and Slayer training in the afternoon. I convinced Willow to switch it for today so we can have a chance to talk."

"How is Red?"

"Be careful, I'm right behind you." Willow warns as she walks in the front door behind them. They both turn around. "Faith" she wraps her in a hug "you know I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life." Willow can feel the waves of power rolling off her. Stepping back, she looks at Faith for a moment, letting her know she feels it but won't ask her about it, yet.

"I wish I could have done more." Faith nods a silent 'thank you'.

"You did plenty, at least from my and Dawn's stand point." Will nods back.

She slowly appraises the redhead; she certainly has grown into quite the Wicca. She has a quiet confidence about her and an almost ethereal beauty "You look great, Red. I guess Ken really has been taking good care of you."

"Yes she has." She smiles at Ken then looks back to Faith. "So how are you? What have you been doing? Are you staying? Where are you staying? Ok, too many questions?"

Faith laughed, "Damn, some things never change. I've been traveling mostly, helping where I can. I'm still figuring out what I'm going to do, that's why I'm here. But tell me what you guys have done with this 'Slayer School'."

"Come and sit, I'll give you the 'Reader's Digest' version." Will brings them into the living room. "Once Dawn was well enough to travel we all came here and started setting up the school. Giles got his teaching credentials so the girls could have it all under one roof, academics and Slayer training. We all went back to school to finish our degrees. Then we lost Angel and the LA team, then Xander disappeared. One day he just left and no one's heard from him since." Red was silent for a moment before collecting herself and continuing. "It was hard for a while but once we got our bachelors degrees, we started taking over classes from Giles. When I finished my masters Giles went back to England. He finally married his old girlfriend Olivia about 5-6 years ago?" She looked to Ken for confirmation, who nodded.

"So while all of us were teaching Buffy continued on to get her doctorate in Psychology. She's a Psychologist now." Willow said obviously very proud of her.

Faith turns to Ken raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, when you checked in, you just asked if everyone was ok. You didn't ask for a full report."

Willow continued "She still does some of the Slayer training when she's here but mostly that's up to Kennedy. Mostly she is traveling around bringing in wayward Slayers; girls who've been jailed or institutionalized because of their powers."

"Dr. B?" Faith shakes her head "Don't know if I can get used to that."

"She's very good with them." Willow remarks defensively.

"I'm certain she is, Red, didn't mean anything by it."

"That's where she is now actually, South Africa. She's picking up a girl who's been confined to a mental institution since she was 10, she's 15 now."

"Jesus, the poor kid." Faith commiserates.

"Oh... my... God!" Dawn came running in the room with Andrew trailing not far behind. "Faith!" She is greeted with a hug that nearly knocks her off her feet. "I can't believe you're back, you are back, right? This is fantastic! Buffy is going to be so psyched!"

The five of them have dinner together then migrate back to the living room afterwards talking about old times. Andrew and Dawn looked very comfortable next to each other on the couch; Faith thinks there might be something going on there and reminds herself to ask Ken tomorrow. Willow and Ken are sitting on the other couch with Faith leaning on the arm next to Ken.

As Andrew starts to go off on some tangent regarding Giles and Olivia's wedding, Faith begins to feel Buffy presence. Ken said she was going to be home tomorrow, but Faith could feel her on the road here right now, she could sense it. Guess it's best to just get it over with, she thinks to herself as she allows herself to savor the feeling of her drawing nearer.

"How were you able to afford this place? Are you charging the parents of the SiT's tuition?" Faith knew none of them or their families had the kind of money to buy houses like these or to live as comfortably as they are. Well, Ken's family was super rich, but Faith doubted they would be footing this bill.

"Did you forget my girl's first Scooby job was hacker?" Ken teases Faith.

"I don't get it." Faith was confused.

Shaking her head, Willow continues, "Well, when we got here, we were once again on a hell mouth, but this time we had no Council to back us up. So I got to exploring their bank accounts. And since everybody except for Giles and a few others were killed, we decided to make good use of the funds." Willow was quite pleased with herself.

"You hacked into the Councils accounts and stole their money?" Faith was shocked. "Dude, good thing I didn't know about your talents when I was on the dark side."

"Well, it was just sitting there. It's not like we really stole it. We are using it to combat evil and help people."

"Preaching to the choir, Red."

"There is something else though" Kennedy interjected. "Buffy told Will to set all of us up with a private account as well. Buffy asked me to manage yours until you got back," Ken looks up at her while patting her leg, "she knew you were coming back."

Ignoring that last part from Ken, Faith asks Willow, "Wait, you're telling me you funneled some of the Council's money into private accounts for each of us and you are all ok with this?"

Ken looks at her as if she's crazy, "Think of it like a salary. We basically took what Giles was being paid then made it retroactive from when we started. So for the original Scoobys, seven years went into the accounts off the bat, me and Andrew here got 1 year and so it went for everyone. Then we bought the two houses and fixed up the facilities, then we've been paying ourselves and paying for traveling. It all adds up you know. Any way, it's all just a drop in the bucket, because we can't even spend enough in a month for the interest not to cover."

"Wow." Faith was pretty much blown away.

"You have no idea how much money the Council has. We really can't even make a dent." Willow concurs.

Kennedy patted Faith's leg again, "We'll stop by the bank in the morning and get you all sorted out. Then we'll come back here and go over all the paperwork that's piled up over the years."

"Look. I'm no math major, school never was my bag, but that is some serious cash. There's no way I can accept it."

Willow shakes her head, "It's not about accepting Faith, it's yours. They're your accounts, your name, and your Social Security number. If you don't claim it, it will just sit there like it has been for the last 10 year, collecting interest." Willow pauses for a moment then plows ahead. "Look Faith, we all talked last night and we want you to think about staying on here. We're sure Buffy would welcome the help."

"Guys, this is a lot to handle at once." Faith is really feeling overwhelmed.

Faith's words had just finished leaving her mouth when they hear the front door close and something drop.

"You don't have to make up your mind now, just promise you'll think about it?"

Not ready to answer, Faith closes her eyes for a moment, letting Willow's words sink in while she basks in the unmistakable feeling of Buffy's presence.


	4. Meeting Again

**Chapter 4: Meeting again**

BUFFY'S POV

I open my eyes and stare out the window as the plane stops at the gate. I'm beat and by the time we get home it'll be after midnight. I've just spent the last 4 days with a mildly psychotic, 15 year old Slayer and her parents. Now I just have the mildly psychotic 15 year old Slayer and the last 22 straight hours of travel time has been a blast. Ok, I know it's unfair to call her psychotic, once the drugs wear off and she begins to feel her power, she'll be able to start healing herself. I'll have to talk to Will, I'm sure she can help with that.

I wait for the plane to empty, letting Emma sleep a little while longer. Kennedy is going to have a field-day with this one. I think to myself then shake my head. Who would have thought Ken would become my right hand after the way we started out years ago? I could barely stand her, really only putting up with her because she was with Willow. I guess it was because she had been so much like Faith: cocky and obstinate to a fault but at the same time strong and caring. Now look at her: taking on most of the girl's training herself, completely organizing the school and freeing me up to bring in these lost ones. The girls worship her and I'm sure Emma, no doubt, will follow suit.

Emma had been confined to a mental institution for the last 5 years. Her parents didn't know how to handle her sudden strength and lack of ability to control it, so they brought her to the doctor. Then Emma promptly slipped through the cracks. After numerous physical and psychological tests coming back normal, the doctors resorted to sedation to keep her parents placated and the staff in one piece. Five years of heavy duty anti-psychotics starting out at 10? Talk about a self-fulfilling prophecy.

She is still asleep when the last of the other passengers deplane. Her mop of light brown hair rests on my shoulder, her hand holding my arm. Knowing she's still very skittish, I gently call her name as I put my hand over hers.

"Is it time for my pill?" Emma asks sleepily.

My heart is breaking for this poor kid. "No honey, remember I told you, no more pills." I collect our belongings and head for the Taxi stand.

As we drive, I realize I probably need to start her working with Willow first for some basic academics before she starts with Slayer training. 10 years old what's that 4th 5th grade tops? She'll probably get frustrated trying to express herself once the drugs wear off completely. Better to get her started on school work, it will help her focus on something non-threatening now that she is thrown into this new environment. She can always just sit in on the Slayer classes.

"So there are lots of girls just like me there?"

"Yes Emma, lots and lots."

"And we are going to live together in a big house and go to school?" Her eyes were big as saucers.

"Yes, and everyone is really nice and the teachers are going to help you understand who you are."

"Wow."

I chuckle as I pay the driver and make my way to the house. Looking up, I stop as I feel a powerful presence. It's not Willow; it feels completely different than anyone I've ever sensed before. But at the same time, it's familiar in a way, only I can't connect a face with it. It must be one of the witches from Devon, I think to myself. I usher Emma inside, close the door and drop our bags. Hearing voices in the living room, I cock my head at her, "Want to meet some of your teachers now?"

Emma has a very wide smile on her face and nods. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"I'm sure they will. Come on."

I walk in talking with Emma trailing behind me, "Hey guys, I'd like you all to meet Emma." I stop dead in my tracks and Emma slams up against my back. Faith is leaning against the arm of the couch looking right at me; slowly I drink in the sight of her. She stands, plain white T-shirt, faded blue jeans, black motorcycle boots and absolutely gorgeous.

"Sorry Ms. Summers" Emma pokes her head out from behind me and sees the looks flying around the room, "I thought you said everyone was nice."

My heart is pounding and I know I'm visibly shaken. Slowly, I take a breath to calm myself. I will not lose control in front of this girl. "Please, Emma, call me Buffy. And they are very nice, we just got home a day early and they weren't expecting us."

"Oh," she looks around the room again, then back to me, "are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

That spurs Dawn into action jumping out of her chair and swooping me up in a big hug. I stagger back a couple of steps. "Buffy! I would have picked you up. Why didn't you call? Faith's here, isn't it great?"

After walking back to Emma I turn to look Faith, "Yes I can see, we'll have to talk later, ok?" I'm so smooth. Then I turn to my sister, "It was no big Dawn, we took a cab." I put my arm around Emma's shoulders. "Emma, this is my sister Dawn, and that's Willow, Kennedy and Andrew, they are all teachers here. This is Faith, I'm not sure why she's here, but I'm sure I will soon. Everybody, this is Emma."

"Hi" Emma says weakly seeing everyone's attention is on her. Remembering her manners, she smiles and walks over to them; "Pleased to meet you." she shakes hands with Dawn, Andrew then Kennedy. She slows as she makes her way to Willow and Faith, then stops completely.

I notice her wariness and start to walk over to her, "Are you ok, Em?" I look at Willow worried.

She backs away from them, pulling up to my side. "They have a lot of power," she whispers to me incredulously.

Now my senses are tingling like never before and I know it's coming from Faith. Needing to reassure Emma quickly I answer, "Yes they do. They use it to help people so you have nothing to worry about, ok? Dawn is going to show you to your room and get you settled. It's really late and you need to get some sleep."

"Alright, goodnight, it was nice to meet you all" She turns to follow Dawn upstairs, then comes back and gives me a hug. "Thank you for bringing me here. It feels" she looks around the room... right."

Returning the hug, I smile "You are very welcome. Now get some sleep, we'll talk some more in the morning."

The room gets very quiet very quickly when Dawn and Emma leave. No one moves as Faith and I just look at each other.

"Look at the time, wow it's late, got an early class in the morning, goodnight everyone." Andrew slinks out as quickly as he can.

Willow opens her mouth to speak but I raise my hand, "Will, please, don't. Let me talk to Faith, ok?" Willow bows her head.

Kennedy takes her hand and leads her out, "Goodnight, guys. Buff, I'll take your stuff up to your room."

"Ok, thanks Ken."

I turn to Faith and sigh. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink." I walk into the kitchen. Seeing Faith has come in after me, I look up, "Any requests?"

"What ever you're having is fine by me." Faith says lightly.

I open a bottle of Chardonnay from the fridge; grab a couple of glasses and pour two healthy portions. Tilting my head back to the living room, "Come on, it's more comfortable inside."

Handing Faith her glass I sink into the couch, putting my feet on the coffee table. Faith mirrors my actions but on the other couch so we are facing each other. We just sit for a while sipping our drinks. Not talking, just feeling each others company, it wasn't uncomfortable. I finally break the silence.

"Why couldn't I sense you? I sensed something, something powerful like Emma said, but not you. Well, not the you I used to know."

"It's a long story and, honestly, you look kinda beat."

I nod, "Yeah, three continents in two days, traveling really kicks my ass.'' I look up at her, "So, you're back and actually showing yourself to me, I have to assume the PtB let you go?"

She was shocked, "How did you..."

"Cordy, she told me before she died." I raise my glass then lean across the coffee table to touch it to Faith's, "To old friends" then take a long pull.

"So, you didn't tell the others." She sips hers while leaning back into the couch.

"No, she asked me not to – she said that you would be back when the Powers deemed it so." I look up at her, "Funny, even though she told me you would find your way here; I thought I'd never see you again. You know, the years start passing by, getting the school up and running took a while, finishing our degrees was huge." I start to think of all that has passed and get a little spacey, "seeing Dawn become a watcher of watchers – God I'm so proud of her, and Willow getting her magic not only under control but really letting it guide her in a GOOD way, Ken helped her so much. Then traveling everywhere with Jessie and bringing in troubled Slayers together, that was incredible until I had to watch..." That snaps me out of my reverie. I wave my hand, nervously putting it through my hair, "Sorry, tired, babbling..." Shit, I didn't mean for all that to come out. I think my brain is going into serious meltdown here. "Anyway, Cordy came to me in a Slayer dream and told me about your agreement with the Powers... why you made it and that you'd be back." I finally stop the babble-fest, get up and walk over to the window, "I felt you here when Angel and the others died." I put my glass on the ledge and wrap my arms around myself as I stare into the darkness of the backyard.

Faith puts her glass down, "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I wasn't."

"Sure you were." She rises; stepping in behind me she lays her hands tentatively on my shoulders. "You've always been stronger than you thought."

Shaking my head, "I needed you." Suddenly all the pain of these last years is back and falling on me like dead weight. I lean back into her and close my eyes. I can't help the tears from coming and I'm too tired to care. Then, I feel Faith's hands slowly slide down my arms and surround my waist, drawing me nearer.

"I knew I couldn't stay and didn't want to make things worse."

I could feel as well as hear Faith's heart beating rapidly. It was clamoring as fast as mine. I let out the breath I had been holding, "You still feel it too." It wasn't a question.

"Never stopped," She whispers in my ear.

"But you wanted me to think you didn't care."

"It was the only way I could find the strength to leave you. I had some serious issues I needed to work out."

Thinking about it for a minute, I wipe my eyes and try to keep my voice even. "Did you get it worked out, Faith?"

It takes Faith a moment to answer then she rests her chin on my shoulder, "Yeah."

I slide my arms over hers, holding them in place, "Then I guess it was worth it."

We stay like that, her body encircling mine, looking out into the night that was soon becoming day. The exhaustion finally takes me and I sway, Faith tightens her grip, holding me up. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just, no sleep in two days."

"Why don't you get to bed and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok, I should be done by 3:00 – 4:00." Making no move to leave the warm, safe circle of Faith's arms I realize I wouldn't be in her arms right now if I wasn't exhausted and my guard down, but I'm happy I am. I know it's crazy and I should be angry or at the very least aloof, but I'm not, can't help it. I'm such a freak.

"Take as long as you need, I'll wait." She means it in more ways than one and I nod to let her know I understand both meanings. Faith hesitates, then kisses the back of my head and turns to leave, "Goodnight B."

I can't help the words as they tumble from of my mouth, "Are you really going to stick around this time?"

Faith stops short as if the blow was physical. "As long as you let me." She calls back before she lets herself out.


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

BUFFY'S POV

_We've been fighting for what seems like ages. We're tired and know we can't last much longer. Jessie's eyes are glued to mine; we know both of us aren't getting out of this alive. It's a trap and we were the bait, now one of us has to be the sacrifice. The demon regards both of us then grabs Jessie's head in his gnarled, veined hands and twists. There is no mistaking that crack._

_Throwing Jessie's now lifeless body to the ground before me the demon laughs, "How many does that make Slayer? Let's see: Angel, Spike, Riley and now Jessie. This one lasted longer than the rest, but it's always the same in the end with you, isn't it? Now, about the little girl, you won't be giving me any more trouble, will you?" He laughs again and leaves to begin his search._

_It all happened in an instant. Now I'm sitting on the floor stunned, cradling my dead lover's head in my lap when I feel I'm no longer alone. "Just take me too and get it over with." I say so utterly defeated._

"_The kid is scared and alone. Go to her now, she's waiting for you." I don't move I can't. "She's just a kid with no training and that demon is looking for her. Come on, B, get her safe, Jessie would understand."_

"_Faith?" I look around but of course she's not there. So this is what it feels like when you finally lose your marbles. Seeing someone you love murdered right in front of your eyes is always good for hallucinations. But the imaginary-Faith-voice is right; I need to get the girl out of here._

_I wipe my tears and then look down while I run my fingers through Jessie's hair one last time. Realizing those sky blue eyes will be my last memory; I trail my hand up this face I know will burn in my mind forever and close them._

I awake soaking wet and panting. "Son-of-a-bitch!" I haven't had that dream in over a year. Looking over to the clock I see it's only 6:30am. God help me, am I ever going to sleep again? I lay in bed until my alarm goes off at 7; I reset it for 8. Considering I didn't get to bed till 4:30, only got 2 hours of sleep before my nightmare memory freaked me out, and it's my first day back, I think I'm entitled to at least another hour.

When the alarm rings again I'm still awake, thinking not about Jessie, but Faith and last night. She seemed so different, older, calmer, that ridiculous bravado gone, I laugh at myself "I think I just described me."

Closing my eyes, I hug my pillow trying to recall exactly how I felt in her arms: warm, safe, happy. I could feel her mystical strength as she held me and, wow, it was intense. I wonder what could have possibly happened to her while with the PtB for her to have acquired that kind of power.

"Buff" Willow peaks her head in the room, "How are you?"

"Exhausted, nightmare, couldn't sleep" I pout, "I don't want to go to work today."

Will smiles as she comes in sitting at the end of the bed, "Yeah, well, it's Friday so it will go quickly. So... what happened last night?"

"Nothing, we talked."

"Oh-my-God you are so lying, tell me everything."

"She's been working for the PtB all this time"

"Wow, really? I always thought that was just BS."

"Will!"

Willow shrugs, "Do you blame me? Kennedy hasn't heard from her in five years then she calls out of the blue last week."

"No, I guess." I look down then back up at Willow, "I have a confession to make." Taking in her concerned look, I jump right in, "Years ago, Cordy told me Faith was working for the Powers." I hold up my hand as Will opens her eyes and mouth wide. "Let me finish before you yell at me? She nods.

"Ok, so Cordy came to me in a Slayer dream and said Faith made some crazy deal with the PtB that she would trade like years of her life to become their Champion. She would basically be at their beck and call in any way they deemed fit. They knew she needed a path to redemption and they knew Angel would be gone soon."

"When was this?"

"Right before Cordy died. She told me I shouldn't tell anyone, are you angry at me?"

"No, I understand. I think I'm more shocked you never spilled the beans."

I lean over and swat at her.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Come on Buff, is there any possibility? I mean I could almost see the sparks fly between you guys last night. The energy between you two… it seems to be even stronger than before if that's at all possible." Willow rolls her eyes.

I start to blush, "Maybe?"

Willow pounced, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Nothing! My God Will, what do you think happened? I jumped her bones as soon as you guys left the room?"

Willow raises her eyebrows, "You didn't see your face when you first saw her last night. I think 'lusty' would be a good description. Yes, it was VERY lusty!" She leers at me.

Exasperated, I shake my head. "For Pete's sake Will, nothing 'happened', we had a glass of wine and talked." I pause, thinking for a moment. "Well, it was more like we were in each others presence speaking occasionally. But not in a bad way, make sense?"

"Yes, perfect sense." Will smiles at me.

I look down, playing with a crease on the sheet. Softly I ask, "Remember when Angel and the others died and I told you I could feel her here?"

"Boy do I, I thought you were certifiable, going on and on and…" Will stops and looks up at me. "Wait, she was really here?"

"I asked her about it last night and she told me she came back to see if I was ok."

"Wow, Buffy, that's really great." Seeing me nod and look away, "And that's why you look so distant and confused?"

"I'm scared Willow. I just don't know, when she holds me my entire body tingles like it's never been that alive. There's this feeling of, I don't know, belonging? home? It's like a piece of me was missing and now it's back in place. But I'm so scared. She's just got back from a multi-dimensional plane. What if she leaves again? I can't go through it a second time. And after Jessie, I don't know, maybe that demon was right, dating me is too dangerous." I lean back, wrap my arms around my legs, and rest my chin on my knees. "Everyone seems to be a whole lot safer when I'm single." I say it jokingly, but Will knows I kinda mean it.

"First of all, you are both very different people then you were 10 years ago, a lot has changed. But from what I saw last night, she wants to be where ever you are. Second, and I don't mean to be Captain Obvious here, but we're in a dangerous business. I know this sounds callous, especially coming from me considering what I did after Tara was killed, but people die. And doing what we do, we see a lot of it. Look, you're the Slayer, Buffy, evil beings will always attempt to find your weakness and exploit it. That demon tried when he killed Jessie in front of you, thinking you would give up. But you were still able to bring Ms Hartness's daughter back to the Coven safely."

Willow reaches out and grabs my hand, "All of them, Angel, Spike, Riley, Jessie, they died fighting the good fight, none of them would have it any other way. Faith's a big girl, she knows the score, probably more so than we do – the power coming from her is immense. We can't even imagine what she's seen or how much she's gone through. If anyone can defend herself against evil in any incarnation, it would be her." Will stops and thinks for a second, "I'd bet money on it!"

"I don't know. I guess." I smile.

"Yeah, well I know, so why don't you try and get a little more sleep. Dawn will make sure Emma gets showered, fed and introduced. I sense something different about her and I know I kinda freak her out, but we can talk about it later." Will pats my hand then gets up to leave.

"Wills?"

She turns back, "Yeah, Buff?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiles and closes the door.

_**MEANWHILE AT A DINER DOWNTOWN**_

FAITH'S POV

I'm on my third of most likely many cups of coffee today while I wait for Kennedy. I didn't sleep much, I can't stop thinking about how it felt to hold her again, it was better than I remembered. Even after all these years, seeing her last night... damn. Well at least I know I'm not in this alone.

"Hey." Ken sits down next to me. "Did you eat?"

I break from my thoughts, "No, I was waiting for you."

We order breakfast then Ken describes my accounts, how they are set up and how she's been filing taxes for her because of the income generated by the interest.

"How did you get my Social Security number and signature?"

"Will is really amazing with the computer. Well, she's amazing in a lot of ways." She looks at me and winks.

"Yeah, I'll bet. How are you two doing?"

"We're great. I know everyone thought we were a flash in the pan, but we understand each other, you know? It's like we keep each other grounded, we're our own patch of sanity in the midst of all the insanity that constantly surrounds us."

"I'm really glad to hear it."

"So out with it, what happened last night? I heard your bike at 4 in the morning. I'm sure Will and Buffy are gonna catch it from the neighbors."

"Nothing really."

"Yeah, ok, that usually takes 4 hours."

"We had some wine and talked a bit. She was really tired."

"She had a tough trip." Ken shook her head. "That girl Emma's parents, what a piece of work. They wanted us to pay them cash to take her here. We tried to explain what it is we do, all they wanted was to recoup their money for putting her in the institution. They said we owed it to them because we didn't tell them she was going to be a Slayer. Can you believe it?"

"People are harsh"

"Yeah, but with your own kid? Sometimes I just don't get it." She shakes her head and has some more coffee. "So, back to you and Buffy..."

"We're going to talk some more this afternoon after she's had time to square some things away with Red and Dawn. And what is up with Dawn and Andrew? I always thought he was family?"

Kennedy laughs, "They've been inseparable for years. It's weird, they don't date other people and both insist nothing is going on between them. So we all just leave it alone." She tilts her head. "So, have you thought about staying on here? You can't imagine how much help you'd be to the program, not to mention how happy I'd be to know you're not in some alternate universe being ripped to shreds by some crazy demon." She finishes her coffee and signals the waitress for more.

"It wasn't all about ripping demons apart, Ken." I shake my head at her. "I did actually get to help some people." I laugh, "Well, sometimes they were people."

"What was it like?"

I take a deep breath, "Well, at first, it was just like we did here: something happens, go in and fight the bad guys. Then as your school as well as the other watchers got more Slayers trained and working in this world the PtB decided it was time for me to start working in other ones. They have a twisted way of doing things: they would tell me about a tenth of what they knew then send me into some crazy situation and I would try to fix it, to help, to just try and make someone's life better. Then just as things would get under control they would send me off to my next assignment."

"That's why I couldn't stay in touch even to check in these last 5 years. They only let me come back here for literally one minute a couple of years ago." I stop, remembering how they sent me to B for that split second when she needed someone to push her to go on. Sighing, I continue. "But it was just for a moment, and then I was back in some God forsaken dimension where the vamps ruled and the humans hid."

Ken is silent for a minute, "Doesn't sound like you got much down time."

"Not so much." I shake my head.

"Is this like a vacation then, I mean are they going to let you stay?"

I laugh, "Vacation on the Hellmouth? No. I can stay if I want to, they know where I am."

"So?"

"I don't know, Ken. I thought a lot about it on the drive up here. Like you said when I phoned, you guys are the only family I have. I'm going to try and make it work here, but a lot depends on Buffy. I know there's still something between us. I guess we have to see if it's got staying power."

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

"She asked me to come back about 3:00 – 4:00 so we could talk more."

"That gives us the whole day, cool. Let's get the bank stuff done then we'll go back to the house and I'll show you all the other paper work. Then maybe you want to sit in on a couple of classes, you know, get an idea of what we're doing here?"

"Sounds good to me."

_LATER_

By the time we leave the bank at 11:00, I'm completely blown away. I have well over $1 million in a variety of long term investments and liquid accounts that Ken chose over the years. They say I can change anything I want, but I can't tell the dude I've been in another dimension for the past 5 years and have no clue what to invest in. I take out some spending money cause the cash the PtB gave me was running low.

My first purchase is another helmet so Ken can ride back with me. As we get off the bike Ken remarks, "Nice ride, real smooth for a bike."

"Yeah, the PtB let me pick it out. They gave me this and a hundred bucks to get here, I though I had it made. Who knew you guys were gonna make me rich?"

"Hey, it was either 'acquire the funds' and use them as we see fit or it would have been confiscated by the bank. This way the money still works for training Slayers and we get to stick together. Sort of like a home base. Come on, let's get a quick sandwich. I have classes at 1:00, 2:00 and 3:00."

"What are you teaching?"

"Today it's 'What to do when you're so out numbered you can't even count them'."

"Love the title." I laugh.

"One of my favorite jobs, naming the classes."

As Kennedy makes us some sandwiches, I sit at the kitchen table. "Ken, you know of a realtor I can hook up with to get an apartment? I don't want to waste that new found cash on a hotel, you know?"

"You don't want to stay here with us?" Kennedy looks up a little hurt.

"No offense, it's just that I've been basically alone for the last 10 years you know? I kinda am used to some quiet, alone time you know?"

"And staying here would put an extra strain on you and Buffy?" Kennedy asks knowingly.

"Well, yeah, that too." I agree sheepishly

"I hear you; let me get you set up."

Ken gets me an appointment the next morning with a realtor who specializes in apartments close by.

She shows me around until her first class starts. The school consists of two incredible Victorian houses next to each other which serve as home, offices and classrooms. Both have 10 bedrooms and completely refurbished basements that are used as gyms/training rooms. They're Ken and Buffy's pride and joy. There always seems to be about a dozen girls ranging in age from 15 to 18 living with them. Once they hit 18 they are given the chance to go to college paid for by the school. No one has declined yet and they don't expect anyone to in the future either. After college most stay "in the system" as Dawn puts it: going to hot spots when called upon; sort of like sleeper cells – but in a good way.

I sit through the first two classes, watching Kennedy's manner and rapport with the SiTs from the back of the room. I have to hand it to her, the girls are captivated and paying attention to every word that leaves her mouth.

In the middle of the third class Buffy comes in quietly and sits next to Emma and me in the back. Every now and again Emma turns and peaks at me. I keep getting a vibe I can't really peg from her; I'll have to ask Red about it later.

Ken motions for me to join her at the front. As I pass B and Emma I wink. They both smile and bow their heads a little, very cute.

"I want to show you guys how easy it is for any one of us to get their ass seriously kicked in about two minutes, ok?" The class grumbles, thinking they know how to defend themselves and not really thinking I was a threat to Kennedy, they've seen her fight. "Ok, Faith, want to show them what they can aspire to?"

"I'll go easy on you, cause I haven't had time to tell you how unfair this would be."

"Don't you dare. They need to see how out of control it can get."

I start to whisper to her, "You don't understand what they..."

Kennedy cuts me off, "Let's go Faith, the girls need to learn they're not invincible."

I smile, "Ok, remember, you asked for it."

B is watching closely as we circled each other.

Ken stops and takes a fighting stance. I just turn and walk away. As Ken approaches me from behind, I jump up carrying myself backwards in the air landing behind Ken. A kick in the back lands her on her knees, after the subsequent leg sweep, she is lying flat on the floor shaking her head.

"OHHHH" coo the girls.

She gets up and waits for me to come to her. When I do we trade blows but mostly block punches and kicks. I start to pick up the pace, Ken tries to keep up but can't. Once I see an opening I land a direct hit to the solar plexus. Kennedy goes down, hard. The entire class gets on their feet.

I go to her, "Fuck, you ok?"

Ken nods; she can't breathe yet, but knows she'll be alright.

Buffy comes to the front, "Well, since Kennedy needs a break and it's almost 4:00 anyway, why don't we call it a day?"

I reach my hand out to Ken as the girls shuffle out amazed I bested her so quickly.

"Sorry Ken" I say as I pull her up. "I didn't want to make you look bad in front of the kids."

"I'm fine, but damn that was some hit. What the hell did the PtB do to you? You have moves and strength that are beyond a Slayer. The vibe when you're fighting... it's wicked different, like you're a Slayer and a demon and a witch all rolled up into one."

I look at her then at Buffy. "I couldn't have said it any better if I tried."

"You're shitting me. They really did that to you?" Ken is awe-struck.

Buffy turns to me, "That's why I couldn't sense you last night?"

"Basically, yes and yes." I answer both of them then look at Buffy "Does it matter?"

Seeing where this is going, Ken wants out of there fast. "Yeah, ok, I'll be in my office if you need me, licking my wounds." She leaves us alone.

"No, of course it doesn't matter. Come on; tell me about these powers of yours."

I start to explain as we walk to Buffy's office, "I needed them to survive some of the dimensions I was in, so the PtB instilled them in me by changing parts of my composition to that of a witch and demon. Hey, I'm no Red, I do minor spells like raising a protection barrier around me and maybe one or two others, and I have some telekinetic powers. They chose an Empath Demon, so I can read other people's feelings that way I can gauge motives, but that can be exhausting, so I keep it 'turned off' unless I really need to use it."

"Wow. So did it hurt when they 'changed your composition'?"

"Like no other pain I ever felt in my life, but it was worth it."

"Tell me" Buffy says as she closes the door to her office behind us.


	6. Gifts

**Chapter 6: Gifts**

BUFFY'S POV

We're in my office catching up for nearly four hours. I tell of my travels around the world collecting wayward Slayers and Faith describes her adventures with the PtB in other dimensions.

"Ok, just because you've been on some mission for good and picked up some more super powers along the way doesn't mean you can just waltz back into my life."

"I know." Faith looks down.

"Ten years is a long time, a lot's changed. I've changed."

"I know." She sighs, resigned.

"It really hurt when you left me in LA."

"I know." She rises. Turning from me she stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"Is that all you can say?" I'm starting to get irritated.

"Nope." Faith looks up grinning.

"You're funny, very funny." I laugh in spite of myself.

"Come on, you hungry?"

"Absolutely starved."

"Let's get out of here. I saw a nice place downtown when Ken and I were coming back this morning. What do you say? My treat..."

"It's a deal. Just let me check in with Kennedy. I'll meet you out front."

I tell Ken we're going out for dinner. She assures me all is fine and she's just waiting for her turn to talk to Emma, who's still with Willow. "Be easy on her Ken, she needs to come up to speed relatively quickly. There's a lot going on with her"

"I know, I read your notes. Don't worry Buff; we'll be pals in no time."

"She's kinda freaked by Will and Faith; somehow she can sense their power. She hasn't said anything but I think she's holding something back afraid we will punish her like they did at the hospital. I get the feeling she's very strong."

"You want me to keep an eye on her to see if she let's anything slip?"

"No detective Kennedy, I want you to be honest and open with her. It's important she trusts us and knows we're here to help." I stand laughing a little.

"Sure thing, Boss"

"Thanks Ken, I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Kennedy waves me away, looking back at her notes.

"Call me on my cell if you need me, ok?"

"Not doing it, go have a good time." She smiles as I leave.

KENNEDY'S POV

I can't help but smile. She hasn't looked this happy since, well, in a long time. I'm still reading over my notes when Willow brings Emma into my office. "Hi there!"

"Hi. Are you feeling better?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, the only thing really hurt was my pride, so nothing to worry about." I laugh as I look up to Will. "You guys all done?"

Willow gives me an odd look then says, "Well, for now we are. I'll see you later ok? Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Willow."

As Will leaves I watch Emma wait for me to begin. When I don't she glances up at me, "She doesn't trust me."

"Whoa, where is that coming from?" Shit the kid's right, but how... "She doesn't know you yet is all. None of us do, but I want to change that." I'm thinking I better find out what this girl is all about and soon. "So, it says here before going to the hospital in Durban you're originally from Camps Bay. What's that like?"

"It's beautiful there, right next to the water." She gets a dreamy look in her eyes, remembering where she grew up. "If you drive down the Cape, you can see the two oceans meet; the Atlantic so strong and blue, the Indian a radiant warm green. It's like the meeting of two worlds, rather like you and your witch I'd imagine."

My eyebrows pop up as I clear my throat. Now I'm not sure how I'm going to respond to that one on many levels so I pause for a moment. "You have a talent I see. Did you hide it from Willow?"

Emma bows her head then nods.

"Ok, so you tell me she doesn't trust you, but I think it's you who doesn't trust her."

She nods again.

"Emma, you can talk to me, a lot of the girls do. We were going to talk about getting your Slayer training going, but I think this is more important. Do you think you can trust me?"

She looks at me for a long while, as if reading me, it's kinda creepy. "I think so." She says it so thoughtfully. "It's just that she has so much power, it's pure and overwhelming. It scares me because I can see it takes a toll on her to control it." She looks away then begins again. "Now Faith's power is massive but, I'm not afraid of her because her control of her gifts is absolute." She stops again, regarding me for a moment then continues. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be mean to your girlfriend. I think she's quite nice really, just a little scary with the magic." She is so apologetic; she really doesn't want to make waves.

I take a deep breath then slowly let it out. "I've known Willow very well for over ten years Emma, and she's never lost that control. There have been plenty of times where most people would have, but she knows how to control it. Even more important, who to go to for help if she feels she can't do it on her own. Now, I'm sure Will didn't think you were being mean, just that you were hiding something from her, but if you want I'll talk to her about what we discussed. Do I have your permission to talk to Willow? Because I really want your say-so before I do."

She thinks for a moment, "Ok"

"Good. Now, did you like sitting in on the Slayer classes today?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"Do you think you can handle a couple of classes a week along with your academics?"

"I think so."

"Done then. Willow and I will map out a curriculum of all your classes for you over the weekend then you can start fresh on Monday. Sound like a plan to you?"

"Sounds fab can't wait to start." Her enthusiasm sounds genuine. "Thanks Kennedy, for listening, for everything really. I needed to talk and Buffy seems quite occupied with Faith at the moment." She gets up to leave.

"Anytime." I smile at her. I think I'm really going to like this kid; she totally picked up all the vibes flying around here. And once she starts talking she just lays it on the line, no messing around. "One more thing, you should tell Buffy about your gift, it's important for her to know."

She pauses at the door, "I will, soon."

**LATER**

BUFFY'S POV

We spend dinner talking about Angel and how he and the rest of the LA team managed to hold off the onslaught at the cost of their lives. How we had stayed put here as a back up and PtB sent Faith on her first mission. She tells me she tried to get to Venezuela afterwards to help Riley and Sam when the vamp infestation overran their camp but was too late. "I was still on the first assignment and I don't want to say it was more important, I know how precious everyone's life is. But I needed to finish that one first, there was no time left."

I could tell something else was going on there, but could also see she still blamed herself for not getting to both. "Hey," I place my hand on hers, "no one can be everywhere."

Faith sighs deeply then runs her hands through her hair, "Yeah, I know."

It was late when we get back but Ken and Will were up going over Emma's file and trying to sort out the best program for her. Not wanting to disrupt, I suggest a nightcap in the living room.

Faith is sitting on the couch when I return with an open bottle of wine and two glasses. "Hope you like Cab." I ask as I pour.

"Not much I don't like." She says still a little somber.

"Yeah, I remember." I smile as we touch glasses and sit back.

Faith looks at me, "Buffy, I have to tell you something else."

I close my eyes expecting her to say she's leaving again.

My eyes flash open as she says, "It's about Xander."

Looking up at her I furrow my eyebrows, "But he disappeared years ago..." my eyes got very wide, "You know what happened to him?" I grasp Faith's hand.

Faith rubs my hand and starts her story:

"My biggest reason for taking the deal with the PtB was so I could get a chance to really make amends to everyone's life I messed up. I'll tell you about the others if you want, but Xander needed to be dealt with quickly. You see, working for the Powers you get to see more than probably anyone should, so I don't know if you were aware of the level of depression he was in after Anya died."

"We all knew he took it really hard."

"It was more than that B, he was using, heavy."

"Using, what are you talking about?"

"Heroin."

"No way."

"Drinking just wasn't enough for him. Then some skell vamp turned him onto the drugs telling Xander he would be able to see her again." Faith stops to take a sip of wine and continues slowly, "When I found the vamp I literally ripped his head off with my bare hands." She's looking down swirling her wine glass, obviously not happy with her loss of control even after all these years.

"That was the first time I asked the PtB to leave this dimension. I searched and finally found an alternate universe where Anya was alive and actually destined to lead a long life. I asked them to let me bring him there, but they refused. They said his death would influence all of your lives and they wouldn't take the chance you guys could possibly go down a different road. But he was getting really bad, there was..." she pauses then looks up at me, "there was no time left." She sees my eyes grow wider, knowing I understand the choice she made she continues. "So I made another deal with them: I told them I'd stay with them if they let me bring him there and that I would make sure all your paths stayed true."

"Wait a minute; you changed stuff in our lives?" I break in.

"Not exactly" She answers a little cagey, "I guided events to their natural occurrence in each of your lives as if I hadn't taken Xander to the other dimension."

"Wow, that's a mouthful. It must have taken a ton of work." I look at her trying not to get bogged down in the fact that she's effectively tweaked our lives all this time and we never realized. "So that's why 10 years?" Realizing I'm still holding onto her hand, I intertwine my fingers with hers.

She looks at our hands then back up at me, "Yeah, I checked up on them before I came here." She laughs, "He thinks I sell insurance. Anyway, they're happy, have kids, the whole nine yards. He doesn't remember us, what happened in Sunnydale or here, the Powers insisted on it. But he's happy, it was a good deal, it was the right thing to do."

"Thank you."

We both jump hearing Willow's voice, immediately letting go of each other's hand.

"I didn't know what to do to stop him. I felt so helpless, but this is like a gift, you brought him to a place where he could have what he always wanted, a family." She looks down and holds Faith's gaze. "I can't thank you enough." Will turns to me, "I'm really sorry to barge in, I just wanted to say good night, I didn't want to interrupt, "she looks at Faith again, "then I couldn't."

"It's ok, Red. I'm glad you know he's happy.

"Will?" Kennedy came in behind her. Seeing the dazed look in eyes, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just saying goodnight" she takes her hand.

"Goodnight." Ken calls behind her as Willow leads her away.

We sit quietly for a while, just drinking our wine. Not saying anything because we really didn't have to. I can't imagine what she must have gone through these past ten years. She's sacrificed so much to make amends and I know she hasn't even begun to tell me half of what's happened to her.

When Faith gets up, I look at her questioningly.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Red reminded me that I have something for you. Why don't you give me a refill," she points to her empty glass, "and I'll be back in a second."

"Ok" I have no idea what she was up to, so I fill our glasses and wait.

She returns with a small brown bag. Sitting down, she holds it on her lap. "Now I told you I've been to other dimensions right?"

I nod, not sure where she's going with this.

"Well, time is one dimension I traveled though a lot. So when I knew I was coming here, I had to go back for some things." Faith reaches into the bag, "Now close your eyes"

I comply.

Once Faith makes a lot of noise getting whatever it is out of the bag, I feel the air move in front of my face. "Now open them."

I open my eyes to Mom and Dawn and me. It's the picture that was on the end table in my living room in Sunnydale. The house that was swallowed up with my other memories when the town was destroyed.

"Oh God." I gently reach out and take it. Tears start to flood from my eyes, I turn to her, "Do you have any idea..."

Faith becomes nervous, "Should I not have..."

I shake my head and touch the picture as if it's fine lace, "This is the best present any one ever gave me." I place it in my lap and reach out to touch her hand again, "Thank you."

Faith laces our fingers together and squeezes. "I have one more." With her free hand she removes another framed photo from the bag and gives it to me. This one was the original Scoobys: Me, Angel, Giles, Willow, Xander and Cordy.

"I can't believe it. Oz took this, it was my seventeenth birthday, we were all so young. We had just realized that we could photograph Angel if we used a digital camera." I look back and forth between the two photos then back at Faith, "I can never thank you enough for these. I just can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Everything was so fucked up before. I was such a disaster especially to you. I wanted to do something to make you really happy for a change, something special."

I lean my head on Faith's shoulder," You did, very much so," Looking at the pictures again, I sigh.

"You ok?"

I bend forward to put the pictures on the coffee table, then lean back into Faith. "Yeah, it's just we lost so many"

She puts her arm around me and draws me near, "But we found others too: Willow found Kennedy, Giles found Olivia, no matter what they say, Dawn found Andrew." We both laugh for a moment. "And I found you... again."

I look up at her, "Yes."

As I reach my hand to her face, she leans into me and a kiss that's been waiting 10 very long years. My thumbs caress her cheeks holding her mouth to mine before I slide my arms around her neck. As she pulls me into her arms she rains kisses over my eyes, jaw, lips. I can barely keep consciousness when Faith moans into my mouth as our tongues finally reunite; my Slayer senses are on total overload. The heat, the raw passion is like a rampant fire near out of control. I can feel my entire body reacting to hers. We break apart breathless, wanting, but also desperately needing to savor every second.

"Wow."

"Yeah" she agrees.

I lean my head against her chest and wrap my arm around her waist. Faith encircles me in her arms, holding me close. I'm fixated on the pounding in her chest, trying to separate it from mine, but can't. The rapid thumping has me hanging on its rhythm. I don't even realize I'm being lulled to sleep by the delicious sound of Faith's heartbeat in my ear until I faintly hear her call my name.

"Buffy?" she whispers. "I'm gonna go and let you beat this jetlag."

I tighten my hold on her then look up into those deep brown eyes, "Stay."

Faith takes a breath and lets it out very slowly.

"I promise I'm too tired to take advantage of you."

She laughs, "Do you?"

I disentangle myself from her and rise, picking up the pictures she gave me. She still seems to be thinking about what to do when I hold out my hand to her. Looking up at me, she takes it and follows me up to the third floor.

"Tank and boxers good?" I ask as I put the pictures on my dresser.

"Yeah."

I hand her one of each. Then grab my own and go into the adjoining bathroom.

"I put out a new toothbrush for you. Here at Slayer-Central there are always extras." I say as I walk back into the room.

Faith has already changed and is sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiles at me, "thanks." She takes her turn getting washed up.

When she comes out I'm lying in bed under the covers. She slips in next to me. I turn out the light and slide over to her. Faith gathers me in her arms, and I can't believe how right it feels, like I belong there. I turn to face her and through the dim light coming in from the window I take her in, not believing the past 24 hours have been real. She pulls me closer, kissing me softly. When we break apart I lay my head back on her shoulder.

Suddenly, I'm incredibly nervous. There's a slow current of energy flowing between us and I want this so much but I'm so scared. Once again I can't help the tumble of words from my mouth: "So, I know this is going to sound stupid, but I want to take this slow. Ok, I know we're in bed together after you've been here for like a day, but if you think about it, how much slower can this possibly be – what's it been like 14 years in the making? But what I really mean to say is I don't want to rush..."

"Shhhh." Mercifully, her fingers are on my lips stopping me from continuing. "Nothing is going to happen until you want it to happen." She kisses my forehead, "Go to sleep."

"K" I mumble as I snuggle in and for this first time in weeks I do.


	7. Home

**Chapter 7: Home**

BUFFY'S POV

Morning was breaking and the warmth from the sun was slowly creeping into the room. It was early, too early for a Saturday morning that's for sure. I'm not quite awake and rather content to stay right here in this in-between state: feeling safe, at ease and surrounded by warmth. Almost every inch of my body is touching that warmth and I love the tingly feeling coming from it. Two strong arms are holding me close, one wrapping under my neck, the other low over my waist. I feel a steady breath on the back of my neck and it's driving me a little crazy. When that breath turns into light kisses, I open my eyes. "Mmmm, this better not be a dream."

"No, not a dream." Faith whispers in my ear as she pulls me closer into her body.

I turn around to face her and smile. Leaning in I kiss her bottom lip, then the top. It starts out so slowly, each of us playfully nipping at the other's lips. The want soon escalates though and I pull her to me locking onto her mouth. My whole body is suddenly raging, pulsing with hers; our Slayer connection is driving me insane. I've never wanted someone like this, it's so overwhelming, almost consuming. I can't imagine what making love to her will be like when I can barely control myself just kissing her. But I'm getting the feeling I'm going to find out very soon.

By some miracle she's found the strength to pull away, I know I couldn't have. "Buffy" Faith pants, her hands run through my hair, down the length of my sides then back up again. Her eyes search mine, asking, needing to be sure this is what I want.

"Please, don't stop." I can barely manage the words.

Tenderly she starts kissing down my neck. Covering the mark Angel left with her lips, she slowly closes her mouth. I gasp, arching into her as her teeth scrape against my skin. "Don't ever stop" I breathe. Pulling her tank over her head I run my nails over the smoothness of her bare back. Her lips find mine again as my hands drift down to the waistband of her boxers.

She brings me up to a sitting position and cups my face in her hands. "So many years..." her words float away as her fingers leisurely trail down my sides. She grabs the ends of my shirt, as if moving in slow motion; she lifts it off, all the while never breaking eye contact. Wrapping me in her arms she closes her eyes as we both reel from the contact of our bare skin.

So many things kept us apart over the years: betrayal, prison, death and finally years of separation; but now nothing could stop us from being together, not even ourselves. We try our best to make up for every minute of our lost past. As the hours go by our movements become more unhurried and deliberate. What started as an almost frantic ravaging quickly turned to slow, gentle love-making. The only goal is the other's pleasure.

Finally spent and sated, my head is on her chest and she's stroking my hair. I'm tracing the outline of the scar I gave her and I think of how crazy everything was back then. I crawl down her side to kiss it. I look up at her when I feel her breath catch.

"I'm really glad you want to take this slow, cause any faster would have definitely killed me." she smirks.

I move back up and swat at her shoulder, "I think I had a little help."

Faith chuckles, "maybe a little." She draws me into a hug, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I have to go. I have an appointment with a realtor this morning to find an apartment. And I still have to get back to the hotel to shower and change."

I pull her over to rest her head on my chest "It's too early for you to leave; I had visions of lying in bed all day, talking, napping, then waking again..."

"Having half the house make a lot of noise trying to be quiet not to disturb us?"

"Hmmm, you may have a point there."

After a few more protests from me, Faith gets up and starts to dress. "How about I come by after I find a place? Since I don't own a stick of furniture or more than a couple of changes of clothes, there could be some shopping in your future." She sits back on the edge of the bed to put on her boots.

"You think I can still be bribed with shopping after all these years? Ok, I can, so not the point," letting the sheet fall as I sit up, I take the boot out of her hand and drop it on the floor. Wrapping both my arms and legs around her I draw her into a passionate kiss. "I'm not ready for you to go yet," I whisper then kiss her again, this time pulling her down on top of me.

"God," Faith struggles for breath. "How am I supposed leave now?"

"That's the whole idea." I whisper in her ear, then start to nibble.

"I don't care what the PtB say, you're evil." She smiles, not a smirk this time, but a real smile.

"Uh huh, that's me up there with vamps, demons, the First..." I trail my hand up and down her side.

Leaning on one arm, hovering over me, Faith reaches up to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, then looks down. "B?" she asks seriously.

I tilt my head and furrow my eyebrows at the tone in her voice, "Yeah?" I suddenly feel exactly how naked I am in every sense of the word.

Slowly she looks up searching my eyes; "I…" her hand slides to my face, rubbing her thumb against my check, "I love you, Buffy. I always have."

"Oh Faith," so relieved, I hug her tightly. I thought, well, I don't know what I thought, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. "I love you too, so very much."

"I'll be back in a few hours ok?"

"You go find your apartment, just make sure it's close by."

"You bet. Try to get some sleep." Faith kisses me then quietly closes the door. I wrap myself up in the covers knowing I have an idiotic grin on my face but I don't care. Rolling over onto her pillow I breathe in deeply filling my senses with her then fall back asleep.

FAITH'S POV

Amazingly I make it out of the house before anyone was up. I think I've made a clean break until I see Emma sitting on the front steps in her own boxers and tank top. "Hi."

"Good morning Faith." Emma says taking in the boots and jacket in my hands, "Are you sneaking out?"

Put off, I growl at her, "Not sneaking, just don't want to wake anyone up on a Saturday morning is all. What are you doing up so early? And you have to be freezing." I put my leather jacket over her shoulders.

Emma pulls it around herself then blushes and looks down.

"What is it? Are you ok?" I'm concerned.

"It was you and Buffy," she whispers, "Your energy is so strong I could feel it when you two were... eh... you know, so I came out here where I can't feel you so much."

"Ohhh," I sit down next to her and think for moment. Turning to her I put on my boots, "What other things do you feel, Emma?"

"Oh, lots of things, but I try not to tell people, they always get angry. Not taking any pills has cleared my thoughts tremendously. I've been able to focus and pick up on things much better. Well, maybe too well." She looks up at me and narrows her eyes a bit. "I've never felt the power and energy in someone quite like what you have, it comes off in waves." She is so incredibly matter-of-fact. God, I was never that innocent.

"Yeah, masking," I look down then back to her appraisingly, "I gotta work on that."

"You can feel things too, I can tell." She stops and looks at me as I see the puzzle pieces in her mind connecting. "That's why you seem so familiar to me."

I finally understand the vibe I've been getting from her, "The family in South Africa, they're not your real parents are they?"

Her eyes are downcast, "No." She looks up pleadingly, "Are you gonna tell? Please don't tell, she'll send me back."

"Buffy will not send you back. But you have to promise me you'll talk to her when she gets up and tell her everything, ok?"

"But, I'm scared. I don't want to go back, Faith, I can't do it."

"You have nothing to be scared about. Look, I have to go out for a little while. If you want, you can wait for me and we'll do it together, do you want to do that?"

Emma thinks for minute, "No, it's ok, I can do it. Just make sure you come back soon, ok? I feel safer when both of you are here."

Now I narrow my eyes, "You don't feel safe here?"

"Can't explain it, just a feeling, but I don't feel it when both you and Buffy are here."

"Ok, stay put today, and stay close to Buffy, she'll take care of you."

"Ok," she stands and hands my jacket back, "thanks, I'll see you later."

I walk to my bike shaking my head. I'm such an ass. I should have realized the girl is part demon. That coupled with being called as a Slayer must have really been a rude awaking for a young girl. I wonder what happened to her real parents. And how come that other family didn't tell Buffy?

WILLOW'S POV

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" My head is in the fridge surveying the goodies, or lack thereof more like it, hmmm, probably have to do a grocery order today.

"Whatever you feel like making baby." Kennedy's head is already in her laptop, reading the headlines. I notice she's stolen the first cup of coffee out of the pot before it was finished.

"How about scrambled eggs?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Is there enough for me too?"

I turn around to see Emma in the kitchen doorway.

"Well, hi there, Emma." Kennedy looks up from the computer, "so you're hungry huh? Well you're in luck cause Will here makes some mean scrabbled eggs.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Emma is still standing in the doorway.

"Just the whole 'what-do-I-make-for-breakfast-conversation', come on in," I coax, "sit down. I'm thinking you are a little young for coffee, huh? Hmm, we have some English Breakfast tea if you want?" Please God, let her warm up to me.

Her face brightens as she sits down. "Tea would be great."

Kennedy explained how Emma felt last night then I told her how Faith saved Xander. There's so much going on right now we decided we can sort out what kind of gifts she has later. For Pete's sake the kid's only been here a day. I just don't want her to feel she needs to hide anything or be scared of me. Well, not that I should be taken lightly, I can be a force to be reckoned with, just ask that Fyral demon, ha I sure showed him... and, and I can still be a complete ass too. I laugh to myself as I make breakfast.

"Willow, some of the girls say you have an incredible library. May I see it after we eat?"

"Of, course, I'll show you how the databases work too if you want."

"Cool, thanks."

I look at Kennedy for a moment. We talked about me reaching out to her, but it looks like she's reaching out to me. "Emma, I want you to forget about yesterday. You and me," I wave my hand, "clean slate, ok?"

"But I want to apologize; I didn't mean to be rude in any way." She lowers her head.

Putting a plate in front of her, I pat her hand, "You weren't, I know it's hard to trust strangers when you're far away from home, especially ones with mystical power, right? Look, magic is dangerous; I know that probably better than anyone here. But I want you to know, I'd never hurt you, that's not how I operate, it's not how we operate."

"I know, I guess I just felt overwhelmed by it yesterday."

"Good, now eat up, we'll make Ken here do the dishes while we check out the library."

Shocked, Kennedy looks up from the laptop, "Hey, how did I get stuck doing the dishes?"

**TWO HOURS LATER**

DAWNS POV

I walk into Buffy's room expecting her to be working like she is every other Saturday at 10 o'clock in the morning. Instead she's fast sleep, totally naked, half wrapped in the covers and hugging her pillow. "Holy crap!" I say out loud then try to creep out of her room. I'm almost to the door when I see my Mom's eyes. How can that be here? My God and the old Scoobys... "B-B-Buffy?"

"Hhmmpph?" She replies.

"Buffeeeeeee!!!!" I'm trying really hard not to lose it; I don't think I'm succeeding.

"Dawn?" She peers at me from under her hair. "What time is it? And why are you freaking out?"

"Buffy, where, how..." I'm just pointing at the pictures now.

Finally awake her gaze follows my finger, "Dawn it's ok. Faith brought them back with her. She gave them to me last night."

"Faith gave them to you? but how?"

I'm staring at her disbelievingly then a realization seems to hit me like that ton of bricks everyone talks about. I look at Buffy, the rumpled bed, her clothes on the floor, then back to her. "Holy crap" I repeat as I lean against the door, closing it.

"Dawn, ahh, I..." She is grabbing the sheet to herself then stops, "fuck it". She gets up, puts her jammies back on then sits Indian-style on the bed. "Come on, sit". She motions over to me.

I walk over and sit next to her still a little stunned.

"Are you ok?" She asks me.

"Am I ok? Shit, Buffy are you ok?"

She nods, "I'm very ok."

I hold her gaze, "So you two finally..."

She takes a deep breath, "Yeah." She's a little dreamy. "Hey, what do you mean 'finally'?"

"Please" I roll my eyes, "You can't be serious."

"That obvious, huh?" She blushes and lowers her head.

"Pretty much" I lean into her, bumping her shoulder, "Well?"

"Don't even try to make me explain. She, we... it was incredible."

"Wow"

"Yeah," She looks at me and narrows her eyes, "you cool with this?"

"Yes, I am so happy for you." I pull her into a big hug. "I was honestly starting to get really worried about you."

She pulls back and gives me her patented Buffy-head-to-the-side-questioning-look, "Worried?"

"Well, yeah, since Jessie died all you've done is work. I know you were still dealing with what happened and everybody deals differently, but it's been a couple of years so I was worried."

"Ok, who's the psychologist here?"

"Hmmm, sister's prerogative?" We both laugh.

"Thanks Dawn but there's not need for you to worry. I just didn't want to get involved for a while." She raises an eyebrow, "So now that we're sister-sharing, does this mean you're gonna tell me about you and Andrew?" She asks hopefully.

"We're so not going there." I nip that in the bud. "Now, how did Faith get the pictures?"

"Hmmm, alright." She winks at me. "She went back in time and took them before Sunnydale imploded on itself. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very cool, maybe you should ask her to go back again and get Mr. Gordo?"

"You know, at 32, I think I'm too old for Mr. Gordo." She chuckles then pauses for a second. "You think she would?" Then we both crack up.

I get up and take the picture of us and Mom with me. "I'll bring this back; I just want to scan it so I can make a copy. And Emma's been looking for you. I'll tell her you'll be down soon ok?"

"Yeah, let me just grab a quick shower."

"Will do. Oh and Buffy?"

"Yeah, Dawnie?"

"It's a little chilly out today so I'd suggest a turtleneck. It will also come in handy to hide that love bite you got right here." I can't help but smirk at her as I point.

Her eyes widen as her hand goes to her neck, "Oh shit."

"See you downstairs." I chuckle leaving my sister with a bemused look on her face.

EMMA'S POV

I'm reading the Abridged Demon Guide that Willow lent me on the back yard deck when Buffy finds me. She looks very smart in her cream colored turtle neck and brown trousers. "You look like you've finally got some sleep. You seem quite rested and relaxed." I say as I can't help grinning.

She smiles at me, "Yes, I feel 1,000 times better today."

"I'll bet." I nod as I make room for her next to me on the steps.

She pauses, trying to read my meaning, shrugs and sits down. "Ok, you going to tell me what's going on with you? I can tell the drugs have worn off and you are by far more articulate than I thought you'd be without going to school."

"Yes, the drugs have worn off and I'm so thankful you chose not to continue with them. As for my education, the hospitals had rather extensive libraries. So I tried to get through as many books as I could."

"Hospitals? As in more than one?"

I nod.

"Let's come back to that. Tell me about you Emma, I can sense there is more than meets the eye. And you'll learn Slayer sense is rarely wrong. Now, out with it."

"Well, I talked to Faith this morning before she left and she told me to speak with you but you have to promise not to send me back." I look up at Buffy defiantly.

She looked quite taken aback. "Emma, we'll never 'send you back' this is your home for as long as you want to stay. Think of us as your family now. Not that you can't see your real family in South Africa of course, but we are here to give you all the love and support you need. Now come on, what did you tell Faith this morning?"

"They're not my real family." I stare out into the backyard.

"What?" She was incredulous.

"Ok, wait, you see, this morning I was awakened because I could feel Faith's energy, well you and Faith, I mean it was so intense, oh God this is embarrassing." I put my head in my hands; this was so much easier with Faith.

"You could feel us?" Buffy says as the color drains from her face.

Damn it, there is no way I can ever make eye contact with this woman again. "Well, yes. But I came outside where the feeling wasn't as strong so I wouldn't be... I don't know, like eavesdropping, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess." She nods, still a little unnerved, but sees my point.

"So later when Faith saw me on the porch this morning I told her. She said I had to tell you everything and she said you wouldn't send me back." Out of the corner of my eye I can see she's looking me, head cocked to the side, letting it all sink in. "I feel things Buffy, I sense what other people experience as if it's me doing it, feeling it. I can't stop it; it's always been this way. It made the New Parents very angry."

"The 'New Parents'..."she sighs "and no one told me this because..."

"I would imagine they wanted to get rid of me. I've only been trouble to them." I'm so incredibly scared; she is definitely going to send me back now.

"Where are your real parents, Emma?"

"They're dead," I can't help it, I'm crying now. "When I was 8 there was an accident then I went to the New Parents. Please don't send me back to them." Oh God, I can't do this, where's Faith? I should have waited for her. Why does it feel so raw after all this time? I suddenly feel myself being lifted up and then I'm in Buffy's arms and she's holding me and smoothing my hair and I feel so amazingly safe but I can't stop crying.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. You're safe here. Shhhh. You're home Emma."

I can feel her love and kindness and, oddly, pain. Suddenly, I start to get this unbelievable sense of déjà vu. I concentrate for a moment, scanning my memory. Then I see a woman's face; blonde hair pulled back, eyes shining, like she'd been crying, then it's gone. I take a deep breath and break away from Buffy. Looking up at her I wipe my eyes. "Thanks, I'm ok now, really." I sit down again. Whoa that was bizarre.

"We can do this later. Don't feel..." she offers.

"No" I cut her off, "now is good, I'm, I'm fine." I take another breath and start: "My Dad was a white witch. He had a lot of power like Willow does. My Mom was a demon and could feel things like me and Faith. She said she was going to teach me how to control it when I got older but... that never happened. I don't remember everything, but there was some trouble and there was a big fight with magic and it got out of control. Then they were dead and I was alone. Then the New Parents came and took me away."

"That's why you're scared of Willow? The fight with the magic?"

"Yeah, well not so much now. I talked to Kennedy about it yesterday, then Willow herself this morning, but she has so much power and it's just like my Dad's."

"I know, don't worry, she can handle it. She has for some time now." She pauses then looks at me. "Emma, these New Parents, they had problems with your powers didn't they?"

"Yes, they wanted me to stop using them, as if I could even if I wanted to."

"So they took you to doctors to keep you drugged. Because if you're drugged you don't use the power." Buffy sounds like she's heard this part before, probably from other Slayers.

"Exactly, that's why I became such an avid reader. There was nothing else I could do."

"You said hospitals before; they put you in more than one?"

"Yeah, the first hospital was in Jo-burg. I really don't remember why but some years ago I went to a new hospital in Durban."

Buffy put her arm around me. "Ok, we can talk about that later, maybe we can ask Willow to help you remember some more. But I think we need to talk to Faith first. Let me give her a call then maybe the three of us will go out and get some lunch, ok?"

"Ok, I'd like that."

**DOWNTOWN CLEVELAND**

FAITH"S POV

It takes me about three hours to get back to the hotel, take a quick shower, meet up with the realtor and find an apartment. My new-found money apparently opens a lot of doors. I check out of the hotel and seeing as I didn't have any breakfast, decide to grab something at the diner I went to with Ken.

Just as I take the first bite into my cheeseburger, an average looking guy sits down next to me. "The PtB need to see you now." He puts a scrap of paper in my hand.

"But I just got here. Don't I get a little time off?" I mumble with a mouth full of food. I can't believe it. I haven't even been here three full days yet.

"Just go, now, they're waiting for you." He gets up and briskly walks out.

I pay the bill then find an internet café nearby to look up directions. I'm reading them over when my cell phone rings. Knowing only one person has the number I answer,

"Hey Ken."

"Actually, it's me," Buffy responds. "Kennedy gave me your number."

""Hey B" I say softly. "Were you able to get back to sleep?"

"Yeah for a couple of hours, I was pretty wiped out."

"Can't imagine how that happened."

"Yeah, well," I could almost feel the blush on Buffy's face. "I just talked to Emma and I wanted to run some things by you. Can you come by for lunch with us or are you still apartment hunting?"

"I found a furnished place about 10 blocks from you, but I can't come by till later on. The PtB sent a messenger telling me to meet them. It's about 20 miles out of town, so how about I come over after I'm done?"

"What do they want? Is something wrong?" She's worried; I can hear it in her voice.

"Don't know yet, they just said 'come' so I do. It shouldn't take too long. Look, I'll call you when I'm on my way back ok?"

"Ok, please be careful."

"Will do, talk to you in a little bit."

I put the phone in my pocket and drive to Macedonia.

The address was to an abandoned building. 'Of course', I think, 'why isn't it ever a swanky restaurant?' As I close the door behind me I hear them speaking in unison, "Welcome." Them speaking as one I got used to over the years, but it still creeps me out that they are so ghost-like, have been ever since the attack in LA. When their physical bodies were destroyed they transcended into pure essence. I guess they must expend a great deal of energy to actually appear physically before me, but I still wish they weren't so, I don't know... translucent? It's just spooky.

"Hey" I call out as I approach them. "Love the name of the town, you guys are way dramatic. What's up?"

"A darkness is coming, it craves the light."

"When is it coming? What does it want and what light?"

"Answers will be found in questions from the past."

"Ok, that's helpful… I guess we'll start the research as soon as I get back to the house."

"Good." They pause, "Faith, don't let your new relationship with the slayer distract you."

"I won't." I say a little indignantly. "So I guess I'll never get more than a couple days off, huh?" I try to change the subject.

"Why do mortals always ask questions they know the answers to?" They sigh as if I'm a child; well to them I guess I am. "You are a champion, Faith, and always will be."

"Got it." Feeling defeated, I leave.

Pulling out my cell I straddle the bike and wait for someone to answer the phone. Buffy picks it up after the second ring. "Faith?"

"Yeah."

"It's bad isn't it?" I'm sure Buffy can hear the tension in my voice.

"Not sure yet. I'll be there in a half hour or so. We're going to need everybody on this."

"We'll be waiting."


	8. Darkness Falling

**Chapter 8: Darkness falling**

FAITH'S POV

The ride back was quick considering it was Saturday afternoon, but I wasn't complaining. I sit on the front porch steps trying to clear my head before going in. I reach into my jacket and find a near empty pack of Marlboro Reds. I fish one out and light it. Taking a deep pull I hold it then slowly exhale, oh that's so nice. Staring at the trails lofting up from the cigarette I wonder if Buffy is going to give me shit about smoking. Taking another drag I think about this morning with her, it was just perfect. I rest my head against the railing and close my eyes beginning to relive it.

"Hey" Buffy comes out then sits next to me, "are you ok?"

"Wow, they were right." I shake my head.

"What, who was right?" She looks around.

"You distract me, just like the PtB said."

"You told them about us? Buffy was incredulous.

"They told me, come on they are the PtB."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She laughs then looks at me, "Wait, they don't like me?"

"Of course they do," I smile and give her a quick kiss, "they just told me not to get distracted by you, then what happens a half hour after I tell them I won't, huh?" I slip my arm around her and pull her a little closer. "Come on, I guess we better get in there so I can tell all before I forget."

Buffy gives me a quick squeeze then jumps up. "Ok, let's do this."

"Yeah" I say as I get up.

LATER

"Just a darkness." I say for the umpteenth time in the last two hours. Willow and Dawn were practically interrogating me. "They just said a darkness is coming, it craves the light. You can ask me ten more times and I'll tell you the same fucking thing." I'm getting angry and they know it.

Buffy steps in behind my chair and rests her hands on my shoulders, "I think we should take a break."

"But we - " Dawn interjects.

"Dawn," Buffy says evenly, "a short break, 10-15 minutes." Dawn and Andrew follow Willow to her office.

"Thanks B; I was getting close to losing it."

Buffy leans her chin atop my head and sighs, "I know."

Kennedy smiles at us, "How about I meet you guys on the back porch with some beers?"

My eyes light up, "That would be great, I knew there was a reason I've always liked you."

Once we are alone, I take one of Buffy's hands and pull her around and onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her. I put my head on her shoulder and take a deep breath.

Buffy hugs me tightly, "I know it's hard, but they're just trying to make sure you didn't forget anything. Come on." She stands pulling me up with her, we are so very close. I can feel the chills shoot through me as her lips brush against mine. Slowly Buffy breaks away. "Let's get you a beer, maybe it will cover that cigarette smell."

"Sorry," I mumble.

As we walk out to the back, Buffy asks me, "Maybe you should tell them what the PtB said about us, well, me. It might be tied to it and it's the only other thing they told you."

"That's one way to let everyone know we're together." I close the screen door behind us.

"Like we don't already know." Ken hands us each a beer from the stash she brought out. She touches both of our bottles, "Welcome back to the family." We all laugh as we sit around the table and wait for the others.

"What is going on?" Willow is not happy. "Kennedy?"

"Look, she needs a break, we all do Will. Maybe by relaxing she'll remember something else. Come on, lighten up." Ken hands her a beer which she reluctantly takes.

"Cool, it's a party!" Dawn says as she comes outside, "where's mine?"

"Me too." Andrew adds right on her heals.

Emma follows them out, "I guess you guys wouldn't consider..."

"No" everyone says at once.

"Alright, alright, can't blame a girl for trying, like none of you ever had a beer at fifteen," she takes a seat next to me and sulks, "silly American laws."

Kennedy looks over to Buffy, "Now what were you saying when you guys were coming out here?"

I answer, "Right after the PtB told me about this darkness business, they said," I look directly at Willow, "and I quote: 'Don't let your new relationship with the Slayer distract you.'"

"Wow that's huge, why didn't you say that earlier?" Willow asks.

"I didn't think it has anything to do with it. I still don't, but Buffy said I should tell you."

Buffy blushes a little and looks around for any kind of response that I basically told everyone we're a couple. She only sees everyone concentrating really hard on making a connection if one does indeed exist.

Emma finally breaks the silence, "Is that exactly what they said?"

"I really think so," I think for a moment, "Yes, word for word, why?"

Feeling all eyes on her she takes a nervous breath, "Well, how do you know they meant your new relationship with Buffy? I mean, I know you have a new relationship with Buffy, and that's really great." Emma's blush is bordering on turning purple. She takes a deep breath and continues. "Eh, I mean it's just that you just got here so couldn't it mean your new relationship with any of us Slayers? Ohh, not that kind of relationship, cause well that would be..."

I hold my hand up and nod, "No, it's ok; I know what you're trying to get at. I think you have something there. I was actually thinking about you and our conversation this morning right before I went to talk to them. Maybe they picked up on it. Red, what do you think?"

"Maybe, but why would you be distracted by Emma?"

"Because I'm a demon," She answers matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?" Willow feels like this little backyard meeting is getting way out of hand.

Buffy put a hand over Will's, "It's ok; Reader's Digest version: Emma's father was a witch and her mother was an Empath demon. They died when she was a kid. The 'family' that put her in the hospital adopted her then couldn't handle her when she came into all her powers."

"Ok..." Willow takes it in.

"So Faith would be distracted because you two are so much alike, composition-wise: Slayer, demon, witch..." Kennedy puts the pieces together.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Emma asks me putting her hand on mine. I gasp as I feel a shock of energy run through me from the contact. Before I can compose myself enough to answer, she pulls her head back and closes her eyes. "The Goddess who craves the light is named Ereshkigal."

"Holy shit!" I can't believe the sensations running through me. It's like a live wire holding onto me. I jump up and look at B.

"You guys ok?" She asks us.

Emma and I look at each other then turn to her and nod.

"Ok, everyone, party's over," Buffy stands, "let's get back to my office and get all of this down."

We pile into Buffy's office. Dawn goes right to the computer and does a search on the name of the Goddess. Willow stands behind her back-seat-surfing. Buffy, Kennedy and I sit on the couch while Andrew and Emma plant themselves in the chairs opposite Buffy's desk. Everyone is pretty much quiet, only Dawn and Willow are talking through the web search. Then a flurry of typing can be heard.

Dawn scrolls up to the top of the screen. "Ok, let me see if I have everything:

1 – Ereshkigal, is the Mesopotamian underworld Goddess of death, darkness and dust – gotta love the internet, huh?" She looks around seeing everyone lost their sense of humor a while ago, and then looks back at the screen. "Ok...

2 – Darkness craves the light

3 – Answers found in the questions from the past

4 – Don't let Faith's new relationship with the Slayer distract her

Now Faith was there anything else, anything at all?"

I go over their conversation again, trying to ignore the major headache that's pounding in my skull. "Yes, there is one other thing."

"What now?" Willow asks, getting impatient.

I start to rub my forehead and sigh. "My commitment to them will never be over. They let me come back here, but they were quite clear, I'm a champion, and always will be."

"Well that really sucks." Kennedy gets up. "I'm getting another beer, anyone else?" Everyone says yes.

"But what does that mean? I don't understand." Emma looks from me to Buffy.

Buffy leans forward resting her arms on her knees, "It means that if the PtB wish to intercede in basically anything, any place, dimension or time, they will send Faith and she must go because it is what she is meant to do."

"Oh," Emma says softly as she looks to me then back to Buffy.

"Well said." I put my hand on Buffy's back.

Buffy drops her head in her hands, "Yeah, I've gotten really good at deciphering shitty cryptic prophesies over the years, I've had lots of practice." She's upset, shit.

I move my hand up Buffy's back and rub her neck, "Sorry."

"Not your fault." Buffy turns to me and tries to smile.

"I ordered some pizzas and salads, should be here in a half an hour. We can't fight the forces of darkness on an empty stomach." Kennedy says as she hands out the beers. She gives one to Emma and winks, "Don't say I never gave you anything."

"Cool, thanks." Emma smiles.

"Kennedy!" Willow scolds.

"Take it easy Red," I say calmly. "Wouldn't you rather her have one with us then sneak around? Come on, you remember what it feels like to be fifteen and left out, don't you?"

Willow regards me for a moment then shakes her head and smiles, "You've really changed. I like it... a lot."

Andrew twists off his beer cap and walks over to Dawn, "Ok, so why would an underworld Goddess of death want to come to Cleveland?"

"I don't think there has been any change in demon or vamp activity," Dawn brought up the databases, "No, it's been steady for the past few months."

"So what's changed? What is driving her to come here?" Andrew thinks out loud.

Willow turns, "I know this might sound out there, but I think it may be Faith and Emma. They both came here on the same day, with the same powers and plenty of it, so one or both may be the 'light'. Now there's a new 'dark' Goddess in town, it can't be a coincidence. What do you think, maybe a balance of power thing?"

"So if we leave, the Goddess will too?" Emma asks. "But I don't want to leave," she turns to Buffy, "please don't make me leave. You said this was my home now."

Buffy meets her gaze, "No one is leaving." Then she looks me straight in the eye, "I mean it, no one is leaving, ok?" her voice straining.

"Ok," I answer putting my arm around her.

Buffy leans back into me. I know she's thinking of a way to get more information. The few hours of research this afternoon were great but we need more. Especially now, Willow's hunch was probably dead on.

Leaning forward again she barks out the plan: "Will, tomorrow I want you to call the Coven, see what they have to say. Dawn, you should check out the database of watchers to see who's still around from the 'Glory' days that can help on finding out more on the Goddess." They both nod. "Kennedy, gather the girls. Tell them we need more detailed Patrol Reports; make sure they put down absolutely everything that happens. Then you Faith and I will try to shake up the local demons and vamps tonight. Maybe they've seen or heard something." Kennedy goes to find the girls and I just look down at the floor and murmur my assent. "Andrew, I need you to stick with Emma and get her up to speed. You have to be armed and ready at all times. I also need you to gauge how powerful she is, you know the tests." Buffy turns to her, "Is that ok with you, Emma? Andrew won't hurt you, none of us ever will." The girl nods slowly not really liking the idea of tests but knows she must do what she can to help. "Ok," Buffy says as the doorbell rings.

The pizzas arrive and we all go into the dinning room to eat. Surprisingly, there is an easy banter that accompanies dinner. The SiT's drift in and out to grab a slice or some salad. They know something is brewing but wait like good soldiers until they are told what is needed of them. Buffy has always been the head of the Scoobys even when Giles was around. But she has really taken leadership to a new high. No one knows what's coming but everyone seems ok to just do their part to sure up our defenses. Back in Sunnydale the SiT's used to joke and call her General Buffy, well no one's laughing now. Looking around me, I observe probably the best put together team to fight evil I've ever seen, which means a lot considering my travels, Buffy's done very well with them.

After dinner we sit in the living room talking and planning. Emma is fast asleep on the couch, the stress of everyone's emotions being too much for her. I just finished telling everyone how physically draining it is to read empathetic thoughts, and as if on cue, Emma demonstrates the effects. I know I will have to teach her how to block and control the flow of feelings as the PtB taught me.

"Let me take her up to bed, then we can go." Kennedy says as she gently picks Emma up and takes her upstairs.

"Me next baby?" Willow asks as she rests her head on the back of the couch.

"Come on, sleepy," Kennedy motions her to follow upstairs. Willow trails behind them.

Dawn and Andrew have already disappeared to the office they share wanting to get working on cross referencing the Watcher Database. With any luck they'll be able to find someone by the morning.

Finally alone, Buffy watches me closely as I get up and walk over to the window. As if reading my thoughts, "Don't even think about leaving."

I look at her for a moment then back out the window, "Red's probably right and if she is, I won't put you or anyone else in danger."

"But we don't know anything for sure yet." Buffy gets up and turns me around so we are facing each other. "You just got here." She runs her fingers through my hair, then holds my face in her hands. "I'm not letting you go anywhere," Buffy whispers as she guides me backward until my back is against the wall, "you're staying, understand?"

"You don't make it easy to say 'no' to you." I manage before Buffy presses her body into mine. Reaching up, she covers my mouth with her own in a long, smoldering kiss.

Kennedy clears her throat. "Wow, guys, that was really hot." She smirks as she leans against the door frame. "Ready to go now?"

Slowly Buffy's lips leave mine. She's still leaning into me and my body's humming. Eyes still closed, I take a deep breath, God what she does to me. "We'll meet you outside in a sec, Ken." She says then looks up at me, "You ready?"

I stare into those hazel eyes I'd been deprived of for so many years and swallow, hard. Gently I push her back a step, "Yeah, let's go." If I'm going to make a home here, I'm going to have to start learning how to stay put and defend it.


	9. Pieces: Part I

**Chapter 9: Pieces: Part I**

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT_ - HIGH ON THE HELLMOUTH - _DEMON BAR**

KENNEDY'S POV

"Tonight was a bust." I take another sip of my beer. It's late and the three of us are sitting at the bar over at Willy's place. No one seems to know anything about a new Big Bad coming to town.

"Not completely, Faith and Willy had a chance to re-connect." Buffy teasingly looks over to Faith, "I never knew you guys were so close..."

"You kidding me?" Faith shakes her head, "he was my only friend in Sunnydale. We had nice long chats almost every night. He was my confidant, my bud."

"Sorry." Buffy murmurs.

Faith put a hand on hers, "It was another time."

"Exactly," I butt in, I don't do invisible well, "we have to find someone to start talking about this dark Goddess and soon. How do you think Emma knew its name and why did she blurt it out once she touched Faith?"

"Touched? Fuck me; I thought I was being electrocuted." She finishes her Jack and coke then makes a circle motion with her hand to Willy to set us up with another round. "You know what; it kinda felt like I could feel her energy going through me. Man, how can I describe it... it was like I felt her power mix with mine and create something bigger. Then BAM we knew the Goddess' name... funky."

Buffy is staring off into the crowd a little spacey. "It has to have something to do with what the PtB did to change you and the power her parents evidently gave her. We need to get Willow on the phone with the Coven. If her father was as powerful a witch as she says, they had to have known him."

Faith and I nod our agreement.

"I think the PtB aren't telling us something."

Faith turns to me, "That's not how they work Ken. They tell us as much as they can, the tricky part is trying to figure out what they're saying."

"If you say so, I just don't trust them Faith, not after Cordelia. They gave her a raw deal and it sucks they have their claws so deep in you." I finish my beer and get up. "None for me Willy, thanks." Turning back to them, I put my hand on Buffy's shoulder, "I'm gonna head home. I'll tell Will what you said about asking the Coven in the morning. Later."

BUFFY'S POV

I watch Kennedy leave the bar, "Well, that was kinda weird."

"Yeah, she's pissed, well that and she wants to get home to Red." Faith said with that smirk.

I narrow my eyes at her, "You are not using your power for trivial gain!!"

"Guilty as charged." She bows her head sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"You're incorrigible; I have half a mind to tell the PtB on you. How do..." I'm suddenly cut off in mid-sentence by a voice I haven't heard in years.

"Buffy? Buffy is that you? Why it is you! I thought it was! It's been absolute ages. I've been in Pylea hanging out with Lorne so long I almost forgot what it feels like to be on the Hellmouth. Well it's just like old times isn't it? I saw Kennedy outside and now here you are with Jess - "

Faith turns around then looks him up and down.

"Ahh, sorry, you're not," he turns to face me, "eh, Buffy?"

Getting up I bring him into a big hug. "Hi Clem, it's good to see you. Why don't you join us?"

"Ah, sure thing." Bringing over a stool, he looks back and forth from me to Faith, who's been absolutely silent this whole time. "So..."

"Clem, this is Faith, Faith, Clem."

"Very pleased to meet you," he extends his hand. They shake then he freezes, "wait, are you the Powers that Be's Faith?"

Still not saying a word, she nods her head. Finishing her drink she signals Willy for another.

"Wow, you're like inter-dimensionally famous." He says reverently as he picks up his own drink and gulps it down. Willy refills them both.

Faith reaches into her jacket pocket, pulls out her cigarettes and lights one. "That so?"

While their little conversation is going on I'm having a mini-freak-out. I know I have to tell him what happened but I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it in front of Faith. Shit, why does everything have to be so complicated?

"You ok?" She looks at me a little concerned.

"Um, yeah," I lie.

I take a deep breath and begin, "Clem I'm really sorry to tell you this, I remember how much you two liked each other, but um," I bow my head, "Jessie died a couple of years ago."

"But Jessica was a Slayer," he said disbelievingly. I sigh and shake my head. Clem was the only person she would allow to call her by her full name. Jessie had a real soft spot for this kitten poker playing, baggy skinned demon.

"We die too Clem," I point to Faith and myself, "mystical beings, but still human and definitely not invincible."

He just stares at me, stunned and very upset, shit. I look over to Faith; she's just staring at her drink.

Reaching out I put my hand on his, "It was a M'Fashnik demon. He snapped her neck while we were rescuing a witch's daughter from the mercenary demon's lair. I never even found out who paid him to take the kid. I just grabbed her and ran to the Coven."

"But there was no funeral?" His head is down now. I know he's crying.

Still staring at her drink, Faith cut in, "There wasn't time to get the little girl out and bring Jessie's body back. Buffy needed to get the kid safe, Jessie would have understood."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. My eyes open wide as I look up at her, "Oh my God, you _were_ there!"

She meets my gaze and nods, "The PtB knew you were in shock and close to giving up, they sent me to you, to help you," she pauses, "to make sure you and the kid got out of there alive."

I open my mouth, then close it. I have no idea what to say.

"Guys I'm sorry, but I, I have to go. I'll catch up with you later." He gets up and practically runs out of the bar.

FAITH'S POV

So the two of us are just sitting there then Willy comes by and gives us a round on the house. Still not talking, we each take a sip.

"Do you know everything that's happened in my life since you've been gone?" Buffy is concentrating hard on her glass.

"Those first five years, yeah, the last five, not so much, you know other dimensions - "

She cuts me off, "What did you change Faith?"

I shake my head, "I told you, I didn't change things as much as I guided events - "

"Enough with the fucking cryptic bullshit - don't you think we've had enough for one fucking day!" She slams her drink on the bar for good measure. The place gets real quiet as her glass shatters into a million pieces.

"Sorry Willy," she says softly.

"It's ok Slayer," he mops it up.

She's staring at me, forcing me to look at her.

"Buffy I didn't - "

"Please Faith," she sounds so utterly exasperated, "please?"

I hang my head. I knew I was going to have to have this conversation with her at some point, but I didn't think it was going to happen this fast. Fuck, can't I enjoy one God damn fucking day! "Can we not have this conversation here?"

"Ok."

Willy says no charge but I still leave a pile of cash on the bar as I swipe a bottle of Jack and a couple of glasses. "See ya buddy." I call out to him as we leave.

"Where are we going?"

"Where it doesn't matter if things get a little heated," I answer.

"Your place?"

"Yeah."

**FAITH'S APARTMENT**

FAITH'S POV

When I open the door I can't remember where the light switch is so I fumble for a minute slapping the wall looking for it. "Here it is," Buffy says as she flips it on. "Very nice," she looks around. The doorway leads into a short hall, there's an open kitchen to the left, the living room straight ahead, bath to the right and the bedroom is off the living room. "I like the layout."

"Thanks." I put the glasses on the counter and open the freezer, sweet, there's ice. I load them up and pour the Jack. "I know it's not your favorite, but…" as I hand her one.

"But I'll probably need it right?" She sits on the couch and takes a tentative sip, "it's not awful." She looks up at me, "Come on, tell me."

I sit down and look at her. "After I couldn't save Angel or Wesley, I was scared I would be too late for you and the others too. So I went to the PtB and told them I wanted to help your lives in anyway I could. I promised them I'd remain their Champion and they let me take Xander to the alternate universe. After I got back they showed me all the possible paths the rest of you guys could take and how no matter what road you chose you would always end up at the same spot." I look up and Buffy seems a little confused.

"I'm not following; yesterday you said they were worried we would stray from our paths if you took Xander?"

"That's why I just snatched him one night after he was actually starting to do better. So it was still sudden, you were still helpless to do anything about it, just as you would have been had he died."

"Got it, now what about these roads and ending at the same spot?"

Trying to think of a different way to describe it, I finally come up with: "It's like you guys all went back to school, right? So you can study hard and get the degree, or you cheat on your tests and get the degree, or you make up a degree with a graphics program. So in the end you have a degree, but you could have gotten there many different ways."

She nods, "Continue."

"So, like Giles, he was fated to live in England on his estate retired from all Slayer duties. And regardless if I interceded, he would have. But he didn't need to be a hermit, depressed and a borderline alcoholic. So when I saw that one path led him back to his relationship with Olivia, I guided events to that path."

"Jesus, Faith, you chose our lives? You decided what was going to happen to us?" Buffy was disgusted.

"NO! It wasn't like that!" I got up and started pacing. "The PtB showed me all the possible ways you can get from point A to point B and I just tried to get you guys there with the least amount of pain as possible. You always had free will to choose whatever you wanted, I just made options available." I gulp down my drink and look at her.

"So what would have happened if you didn't change Giles' life?" She still doesn't believe me.

"He would still be in his house, retired, just lonely and depressed."

"So you played cupid?" She asks incredulously. This is not going well.

"Kinda, but it works on so many levels. You see, in a few years one of Olivia's students will become a famous Barrister in London and he'll, um, well that probably too much information. They would have met at some point but by having her marry Giles it just sped up the timetable."

"Now you're changing other people's lives too? This is getting very confusing." Buffy sighs and takes another sip.

"Yeah it really messes up the whole six degrees of separation rule. Like you said last night – God was it only last night – it' a lot of work."

She narrows her eyes at me, "What about Dawn?"

"Would have gone to school in Spain then traveled around the world upgrading the databases she created and activating sleeper Slayers. You guys barely saw each other; it made you both very unhappy."

"But she does all that from here."

"Exactly, now she does." I sit back down and play with the ice in my glass.

"I think I'm getting it. Willow?"

"Her and Ken had a huge fight – don't ask – they broke up and Ken moved to New York. They were both still very involved with the Slayer work which was very hard on them and you. Although they were a tremendous help to you, their personal lives were miserable. They ended up getting back together but it was many years later."

She looks down, "Me?" She says is very softly.

"You sure you want to know?"

She thinks for a moment, "Yeah, well I think so, yeah I do."

I hold her eyes with mine as I take a huge breath then release it. "You never met Jessie or anyone else for that matter. You threw yourself into your work and liked to tell everyone you were quite happy just being the Slayer. You still built the school, still brought in the troubled girls; you just never let anyone get close."

"You made her come into my life?" She looked at me as if she didn't understand then turns away shaking her head. "Faith, that's a little weird."

Reaching out, I turn her chin to me. "I wanted you to be happy. I made your life so miserable for so long. Christ, Buffy, I tried to kill you and everyone you loved. Disaster couldn't even begin to describe what I've been to you over the years. So when the PtB showed me how happy you two were together, for almost seven years, there was no choice, I had to do it." Buffy stares at me in shock. I sigh as I turn away, "Any happiness is always better than none."

"So you knew she was going to be killed?"

"She actually would've died three years earlier if she hadn't met you, vampire." Now her head's down, she's nodding, letting everything I've said sink in. She reaches over to touch my hand; I lace her fingers in mine and wait until she looks up at me. "Fate's a crazy thing Buffy. No matter how much you think I changed things, it all came out the same in the end, don't you see?"

She moves closer to me and puts her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, I think I do." She starts to say something else then stops. She waits a couple of minutes then softly speaks, "Thank you, for bringing her into my life." I pull her into my arms and she clings to me. "I can't imagine how that would have made you feel. I - I just can't believe anyone would do that for someone else, that you would do that for me." She shakes her head, "How much it had to hurt you to…"

"Just because I couldn't get my act together to make a life with you, didn't mean you shouldn't have been with someone who could."

"But Faith, that was... I don't know... huge... and, and the PtB? You told them you'd remain their Champion?"

I nod.

"Forever?" she whispers.

I nod again.

Once again she's incredulous as she sits straight up, breaking away from me, "You forfeited your life to the PtB just to make ours less painful?" She pauses. "Are you fucking insane?"

Shaking my head I allow myself a cold laugh, "B, I had no life remember? I had no friends, no family and I was an escaped convict. It would have only been a matter of time before the cops picked me up. I had nothing to lose. The PtB gave me a chance to make amends. They believed in me when no one else did, so I gave them the only things I had left: my word and my life. Considering what I asked of them, it seemed like a fair trade at the time." I stop and put my hands through my hair. "Look Buffy, the PtB aren't the bad guys you and Ken think they are. They didn't trick me into it, I asked for this." Looking back at her I continue, "Being with you made me forget that for a little while, they just reminded me."

She was silent again, then, "Will they ever let you go?"

"I don't know." I put my hand on her leg and squeeze, "are you ok with this?"

"Just trying to wrap my mind around it. For Christ sake, Faith it's a little overwhelming; my head is spinning from everything you've told me"

"Yeah, I guess." I hang my head. Fuck, this is too much for anyone to take, what am I expecting here, miracles? Then I feel her hand cover mine.

**IT'S 3:00 A.M. IN THE CITY OF CLEVELAND**

WILLOW'S POV

I'm wrapped in Kennedy's arms, a place I usually drift off to sleep with ease, but tonight I feel like something is just off. It's not us, cause we were completely "on" when Ken got home, no doubt about it. A warm smile comes to my face as she brushes her lips against my forehead.

There's something or someone, I just can't nail it down, it's a feeling, a foreboding.

"Go to sleep baby." Ken murmurs to me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"You're thinking too much. Come on," she lifts my chin and kisses me again, "sleep. There'll be plenty to worry about tomorrow; I think I can promise that."

"Ok sweetie." I melt into her as I close my eyes.

The phone rings.

ANDREW'S POV

We've been researching all night. I think we've found some good stuff but we're still at least an hour away from the end of the trail. I'm making coffee and Dawn is out on the back porch getting some air. I think I'll bring her a cup al fresco…

She's sitting with her back to me on the steps. I walk up to the edge then balancing carefully; I bend down and sit on the step behind her. I bring her mug around and she takes it with one hand as she rests the other on my thigh. "Thanks honey."

I nuzzle the back of her head, "Anything for my girl." I take a sip of coffee then wrap my free arm around her waist.

She leans further back into me, "Hmmm, we need to go on another vacation, Mexico was too long ago."

"Yeah, or we can finally break down and actually tell everybody we're together, you know they all know, right?"

She deep sighs, "I know."

"It's never going to be a 'good' time to tell them." There is no way I can count how many times we had this conversation. To this day I have no idea why she doesn't want to fess up about us. The rest of our incestuous group has all hooked up. Why should we be any different?

"Yeah, you're right. Faith spied it on the first day, you notice?"

I laugh, "Well, yeah."

"Let's just do it tomorrow ok?"

"Really?" I can't believe it.

"Yes really." Her hand travels up to the back of my neck and she pulls my head down for a kiss.

The phone rings.

EMMA'S POV

Good God I can't sleep, they are making me mad, stark raving mad! I'm surrounded by Slayers, not to mention Willow, and all their thoughts and feelings. I thought it would get better at night, but now I have to deal with their dreams, shit! Thankfully Faith and Buffy aren't here, that would just put me over the top! What was my mother thinking not teaching me how to block this out?

I really need to talk to Faith tomorrow. I don't think I can make it through another day like this. She needs to teach me how to control it before I truly go mad.

It feels like I'm at a party and everyone's talking at once so you can't hear anything clearly, but you get snippets of many different things. And tonight I can almost feel something trying to break through but I can't seem to hold onto it and something is telling me I don't want to.

The phone rings.

BUFFY'S POV

"I can't sleep." I sigh then kiss the bare shoulder I'm laying on.

"I know." Faith replies sounding very wide awake herself.

"Well neither can you..."

"Don't want to waste our time together sleeping." She pulls me closer.

"Mmmmm," I snuggle into her, "this is nice."

"Very." Her hand trails down my waist to my hip where it lingers for a moment before continuing its journey southward.

I laugh, "You need to sleep Faith."

"So do you, B."

"Know what?" I glide my hand up her arm.

"What?"

"I love being able to sense you again," I kiss her ear softly, "being back in synch. When you were on the road from the PtB this afternoon, I could feel you getting closer to me," I slowly run my hand through her hair then down her cheek and sigh. "I missed feeling you."

Her fingers are now tracing slow circles on my back. "I've never wanted anything but this, ever." She whispers as she pulls me closer to her.

God, this feels so perfect... almost too perfect. "Everything is happening so fast, Faith."

She scoots up and leans against the headboard, "I'm sorry, I know we should have taken things slower, I just, this morning, you were so, and I…"

"No," I prop myself up on my elbows so I'm facing her, "I didn't mean just us, I meant everything: Emma's got the weird hybrid thing going on, then you come back all powerful and sexy, then the PtB say there's a new Big Bad to look out for…all in three days?" Looking at her though the darkness I feel something almost click, then it's gone. "I've been doing this too long Faith, it's all connected somehow, I just can't put it together, it's like there's a piece missing."

The phone rings.

WILLY'S POV

What a night, I made a killing – HA, HA – 'a killing' I crack myself up. Glad I got to close at 2 a.m. tonight and no one gave me a hard time. Damn cops have been real ball breakers about staying open late. Good to see Faith too, man it's been ages. She's still a great tipper even if she took that bottle of JD, ah; I'll just tease her about it later. It looks like she finally hooked up with Buffy – well good for her. I never did like Buffy, she was always a bitch to me but Faith has had it bad for her since they were kids, so I guess it's ok.

I hear a commotion outside. What the fuck is that?

"Where's the new Slayer? I know she came to town a few days ago."

"I told you I don't know so fuck off you ugly bastard!"

Hey, I know that voice... I peek out the window.

This huge demon grabs a vamp by the throat "I will destroy you, make no mistake." Now the vamp is struggling, then – poof – he's gone.

Holy shit, that fuckin' M'Fashnik demon just dusted Pete! Shit! I jump away from the window before the crazy demon sees me. After about ten minutes I look out again and he's gone.

He was asking for the new Slayer, ah crap, where did I put Faith's cell number? I start to rifle through the scraps of paper on the bar. Didn't she tell me she just got here a couple of days ago? Man, I wouldn't want to be her, having a mercenary demon on your tail, fuck; they don't stop till the job is done. Shit, well if I can't find it I'll just call the house. Oh, wait, what's that..."


	10. Pieces: Part II

**Chapter 10: Pieces: Part II**

**FAITH'S APARTMENT**

BUFFY'S POV

Faith looks at me then jumps out of bed. As she searches her leather jacket for her cell phone, I hear her mutter under her breath, "Well, this can't be good." She finds it, answers, then almost immediately starts talking.

"What the fuck? Willy? Jesus calm down! Whoa, whoa, slow down, I can't understand you. Yeah? Yeah?" She starts rifling through her duffle bag, bringing out a leather bound book and pen she nods then, "Ok, now repeat it all again from the very beginning. Yes I'm serious." She is furiously writing then she stops "Are you sure about the demon? It's very important." She pulls the phone away from her ear then puts it back again, "Jeeze, no offense. Ok, thanks, you're the best."

She hangs up then grabs her jeans. "Willy just found your missing piece."

"What do you mean?" I sit up as she throws me my clothes.

She puts on her jeans, "It's Emma, come on get dressed."

I furrow my brow at her, "What the hell are you talking about?" I get out of bed.

She walks over to me, "Trust me?"

"Of course," I don't even pause, wow things have changed. Reaching out I stroke her cheek with my thumb then get dressed.

She smiles at me as she dials her phone. "Dawn?" pause "Yeah, look, I need you to wake up Ken and Red. Make sure you and Andrew are armed and Emma's ok." pause "Well I just figured he was with you." pause "Yeah, B and I will be there in 5-10 minutes."

When she hangs up, I turn her to me, "Faith, you have to tell me what's going on."

"I think Red was right, well sort of right, it's Emma. Willy called to tell me a M'Fashnik demon just dusted one of his best customers because he wouldn't tell him where the new slayer who got into town a couple of days ago is. Willy thinks it's me, but I'm thinking Emma's that little girl you saved and brought to the Coven. And now because no one ever taught her how to mask her power, that demon is hunting her like a bloodhound so he can finish whatever fucked-up job he started for that Goddess."

"But that doesn't make sense, why didn't I recognize her?"

"I don't know a spell maybe?" Faith offers as she pulls on a T-shirt and grabs her jacket, stuffing the book in the inside pocket.

"But..." I start.

"B, how many M'Fashnik demons have you ever seen in your entire career as a Slayer?"

I nod, "Two."

"Exactly, it's like you just said, it can't be a coincidence. But I think I have a way to find out for sure."

Finishing getting dressed I follow her out the door. "Yeah, and maybe the Coven has a lot of explaining to do."

DAWN'S POV

Running into our office I grab the phone, "Hello?" pause "Faith?" pause "Holy crap! Ok, eh how did - " pause "Ok, you on your way?" I look at the phone then put it down. Andrew is concerned and from what I can gather from that call he has a reason. I walk towards the door, "Get a weapon, go wake up Emma and bring her down here. I'll get Willow and Kennedy."

"On it."

We make it about two steps before slamming into Kennedy who's walking into our office.

"Who called?" she says as Willow and Emma follow her in.

I look at all of them then back to Ken, "Faith. They're on their way, something is very wrong. All she said was she wants us armed and looking out for Emma." I turn to Andrew, "Can you be ready to go to lock down when they get here?"

"On it." He says again as he moves to his computer.

"Willow?" Emma asks shakily as she steadies herself on the back of a chair. "Can you do a spell to cover my aura, power, whatever you want to call it?"

"Sure, why?"

"You better do it now, something's, something's coming for me." She's scared.

Willow immediately starts to murmur a chant as Kennedy grabs a machete from the wall. Andrew and I each take broad swords and stand in front of Emma.

A couple of minutes later the front door is thrown open and footsteps are racing towards us.

Kennedy's arms are cocked back and she takes a full swing as soon as she sees a form coming into the office.

"Kennedy, NO!" Andrew screams at her.

Her arms stop short as if they hit a wall. Simultaneously the machete clangs to the floor as she's thrown back into the room. She looks up, then shakes her head as Andrew helps her to her feet.

"Whoa, tiger, last thing we need is friendly fire." Faith looks around; her eyes settle on Emma, relived she blows out a breath. "You ok Ken?"

"Yeah, just cleaning the floor with my ass... again."

"It's leaving now and..." she turns to Buffy, "confused." Emma says haltingly as Buffy puts an arm around her. She leans into my sister as if she's known her all her life.

"So am I, what just happened? We were walking over then all of a sudden I couldn't feel Emma anymore." Faith walks over to her, "It was like you were gone, erased. So we ran the rest of the way."

"Cloaking spell," Willow says as she makes sure Kennedy is ok. "She said something was after her, so I did a spell to hide her aura. Then you came in like gang-busters."

Buffy rubs Emma's back as she guides her to the couch, "Are you ok?"

"I feel like I'm losing my mind, too many thoughts, Faith needs to teach me - " she and Buffy sink into the couch together.

"I will," Faith says emphatically, "tonight."

The front door slams closed. Faith jumps in front of them ready to fight.

"Sorry, that was just me," Andrew is typing away. "Ok Dawn, it's all yours." I move to my desk and begin locking down the school and its grounds.

"Oh God, what's happening now?" The color is draining from Emma's face as the sound of locks being turned along with various buzzes and beeps fill the house.

I look up at her from my computer screen, "I'm making sure nothing comes near us again." As my hands fly over the keyboard thirty flat panel screens flip out from three walls. They flicker on and a slide show starts of every possible angle of the two houses and the surrounding grounds. On the last wall a mural of the Legend of the First Slayer scrolls down revealing a huge 20 foot long, 10 foot high map of the world that's lit up with many different colored lights.

"Holy shit," Faith spins around taking it all in, "when did the Scoobys meet James Bond?"

Andrew stands next to me very proud that Faith's impressed. I take his hand and say, "When I started taking my guy here seriously." I see a couple of raised eyebrows then Faith chuckles.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Q, tell Emma and me what security is between us and the demon who wants in.

ANDREW'S POV

Dawn looks and me and sees I'm barely containing myself, "Go ahead," she encourages – as if I need it.

Jumping right in I start, "Well first there are 100 multi-angle cameras located throughout the complex." I push one screen of my 2 panel monitor to face them showing them a diagram with all the camera locations lit up by red dots. "See? Then we wired infrared, motion, heat and pressure sensitive sensors that activate both an immediate camera position change and laser tracking."

Faith scoffs, "Get out, a laser?"

"No, really," I continue very seriously, "depending on what we set it for it can scan, stun or kill." I realize I'm blushing, "…Star Trek – what an inspiration."

Interested, Faith probes. "So if something has weight, heat or moves; you'll see it on the screen and can blast it with your laser?"

"We usually like to scan it first, but yeah. Isn't it cool? Oh, oh and we can also detect flying objects too. Then there's the standard stuff: automatic locking windows and doors, remote alarm activation... boring but effective."

"What's up with the disco map?" Faith asks.

Looking lovingly at my masterpiece, I laugh, "Well, no one has every called it that before. Blue dots are all active Slayers, yellow are Sleepers; green active Watchers, orange stands for retired ones; the white are the Covens and red Hellmouths. Willow, Dawn and I all helped spell it to accept everyone's essence, then I converted each essence into binary format so it could be read like data into the server that maintains the hologram and…" I stop and look around, "am I getting too technical?"

Faith squints then nods her head.

"Oh, ok, sorry, ah, then Willow charmed the program to actually follow each person as they move around the world. It's actually a type of living holographic image. So the data is all stored but can also change as people change and move." I blush again, I can't help it. "It's my baby."

"Have you learned how to beam people yet? I always wanted to do that." Faith jokes with me but you can see she is very impressed.

Dawn smiles at me then turns to Faith, "Well what do you think?"

Faith winks, "I think you two are absolutely adorable together."

DAWN'S POV

"FAITH!!!!" God, she makes me feel like a teenager again, it's infuriating. Ok, it's also funny. I shake my head and laugh.

"Seriously," Faith looks back and forth from me to Andrew, "you guys did an incredible job with all of this and I think everyone will finally be able to get some sleep tonight. Now, speaking of sleep, I made a promise to a certain young lady." She kneels down in front of Emma, "I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier, forgive me?"

Emma smiles, "Of course, there _is_ a hell of a lot going on here. I just thought I could handle it, then once the drugs wore off it got overwhelming so fast. I'm sorry I let you guys down. I can help, I want to contribute, I don't want to be one more thing you have to worry about." She leans on Buffy again, her frustration only a smidgen more apparent than her exhaustion.

"You haven't let us down. You have no idea how powerful you are." Buffy gives her a hug, "Faith and I are only beginning to realize..."

Faith cuts her off with a slow shake of her head; Buffy stops short and looks down. Wow, I wonder what the hell that's all about.

"Emma, I want you to sit up, hold my hands and concentrate on pushing all the thoughts out of your head except mine."

Emma's eyes go wide, "But the last time we touched..."

"It will be ok," Faith says soothingly, "trust me?" She reaches out her hands.

Slowly Emma nods and clasps hers hands. You can almost feel the magic in the air, then it abruptly stops. After a few minutes Faith's head snaps back and Emma screws her eyes tightly shut. Both of their breathing is labored and I can make out a thin sheen of sweat forming on Emma's face.

"That's it, just like you are physically pushing someone out of a room," Faith pants. "You're doing great, now just a few more...ughhh" Faith stops, her brows creases as if in pain then she hangs her head.

Suddenly Emma's eyes fly open as she breaks contact with Faith. Only then did I realize Buffy's hand was still on Emma's back. She turns to Buffy who is just catching her breath, "My God, that all really happened? It wasn't a hallucination? It was you? You saved me?"

My sister squeezes Emma's shoulder as she nods, "Yes." That one word seemed to be a supreme effort for her to speak.

Crying, Emma throws herself into Buffy's arms. Faith rolls back on her heals, gets up and staggers a bit. With all eyes on Buffy and Emma, no one else notices Faith leave the room. Her head is still down and she looks a little, I don't know sad maybe. "Ok, I know I was watching but can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

FAITH'S POV

Well that was fucking intense. I know I shouldn't have left B to explain it all by herself, she looked a little wiped. But, damn, connecting with the two of them really kicked my ass. I find myself at the kitchen sink so I run the water until it gets cool. Splashing some on my face then grabbing a glass from the dish rack I allow the water to calm me inside and out.

I raised a protective barrier around the three of us because I didn't want the magic I was using to tip off our location to the demon. I only included B because she was so close to us, I had no clue she was touching Emma. Damn, as the kid pushed out everyone else's thoughts, I could feel B's get stronger until I was actually experiencing everything B felt that day: the shock, the pain, the complete and utter emptiness, then Emma feeling so disoriented and frightened. I never linked with two people before and I can see why – what a trip.

Still bent over the sink I feel arms wrapping around my waist. "Hey, why'd you disappear on us?" I turn in her arms. She takes one look at me then pulls me into a fierce hug, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just... drained." I say uncomfortably. I bring my hands up to her face holding her gaze to mine, "I'm really sorry, I didn't realize you were touching her." Dropping my hands I look down. "I could feel everything you went through. I ... I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it."

"Hey," she lifts my chin up, "it's ok." She rests her head against mine and I sigh. She reaches her arms up around my neck, "You were there, you already knew how I felt."

"But I didn't feel it Buffy…"

Her lips graze mine. "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean to jump into my head," she whispers as she kisses me again. Her hands float from my shoulders down my arms, "You sure you're ok?" she asks, concerned.

I look into her eyes and smile, "I am now."

"Good. Now come on, Emma's asking for you. She's a little freaked and I think Kennedy's come up with a plan."

We walk back into Dawn and Andrew's office as Andrew is explaining the holographic map to Emma. She looks up and reaches out her hand, "Faith." I can't help but smile as we sit next to her on the couch. "Thank you," she clasps my hand in hers, "I don't think I can thank you enough."

"Glad to help." I pat her hand then look over to Kennedy, "B tells me you have a plan."

Kennedy leans on the arm of a chair and nods, "Willow is on the phone with the Coven now and is probably going to be a while so it's best if everyone gets some sleep. I think I'm the only person who actually slept at all tonight so I'll stay up till daybreak while you guys take a cat nap. Buff – I called over to the SiT house and Sara said the girls can be ready as quickly as we need, so there's plenty of back up. I just want to quickly go over what we managed to piece together from what Buffy told us tonight along with what we already knew from Emma and Faith.

Getting up, Ken pushes a button on Dawn's desk bringing down a white board from the ceiling. Man, this place is really cool. She looks over to Emma, "The demon that Willy told Faith about tonight is the same one that kidnapped you." She writes _same demon_ on the board with a blue marker. "Willow thinks someone spelled a glamour to hide your true appearance that's why Buffy didn't recognize you," she writes down _Emma glamour_ then continues, "the sedation you were under apparently was for two reasons: one – to stop you from using your power and two – to keep you under the demons radar." _Meds_ with two lines coming out from it: _no power_ and _under radar_ follow on the board.

"Now this is where it gets a little dicey." She puts down the marker and picks up a green one. On one side of the board she writes _Powers that Be_ on the other _Coven_, then _Dark_ _Goddess_ in the middle. She turns around and looks directly at Emma. "It looks like you are in the middle of a power struggle that has something to do with your parents." She stops then switches back to the blue marker and puts _parents _on the list.

Ken looks at me, "Can you pay the PtB a visit and see if they can tell you anything?"

Getting up I walk over to her, "They already have," I hold out my hand, "May I?" She gives me the marker and we turn to the board. I write under _PtB - darkness craves light _and _answers found in questions of past_. "Once we figure out what happened to Emma's parents I think a lot of our questions," I point to the word on the board, "will be answered," I tap on the other word.

"Hmmm" Ken nods then looks around the room. "Ok, try and get a couple of hours sleep guys. We got a lot of info here and we haven't even gotten into what Dawn and Andrew have been working on." She rubs her head and finally sits on the other couch reading over everything on the white board.

Buffy walks over to her as Andrew and Dawn go upstairs, "You good?"

"Yeah," Ken nods, "just trying to connect the dots."

"I have a feeling there'll be a ton more dots in a couple of hours," she tilts her head over to Red's office. You can hear her voice rising.

Ken nods again, "Yeah, you should get some rest. You're never going to get over your jet lag you know."

Buffy laughs then turning to me takes my hand while calling good night to Ken over her shoulder.

We follow Emma upstairs. When we reach the second floor Emma gives each of us a huge hug, thanks us again then goes to her room. We go up another flight to B's room.

We're finally settling into bed when B turns to me. "It's funny, but there's something about Emma that makes me want to take care of her. I mean more than the other SiTs, I don't know, can't describe it."

Rubbing her back I venture, "Maybe it's all part of the grand inter-connected plan." I feel her nod against my chest. "You want to know something funnier?" I kiss her forehead.

"What" she looks up at me smiling.

"I feel the same. There's something about that kid..."

"Yeah."


	11. Toil and Trouble

**Chapter 11: Toil and Trouble**

**7:00 A.M. WILLOW'S OFFICE**

WILLOW'S POV

"_Hey, babe. I've been waiting for you." He lays down a stone and looks over to me standing in the doorway. "Guess the rehab didn't take, huh. That's the way it goes sometimes." He gets up and walks slowly toward me. "But I gotta say ... I could feel you coming a mile away, the power you got. And you know something, sweetness?" he whispers, "liked it." He keeps moving closer, all sleazy and creepy-seductive. _

_I don't react, just stand there. _

"_When you first came to me, you were just a little ... slip of a girl." He gets right up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders he moves them down slowly down my arms. "Look at you now, all ... growed up. So full of dark juice." He moves to the other side of me, still behind me, his hands on my shoulders. He reaches up and brushes hair back from my face, and nuzzles my ear._

_I still just stand there. _

"_And you still taste like strawberries. Only now ..." he moves around in front of me "...you're ripe." He stays right there in my face, almost like he's about to kiss me. He even puts his hand on my chin. "You came because you want something. Don't you?"_

_I nod slowly. _

"_I thought so." He strokes my cheek, "So tell me, Strawberry..." Now his mouth is barely an inch away from mine as he continues to caress my cheek with one hand. "...what on this earth do you want?"_

_I lift my own hand to touch Rack's face the same way. But then I start to squeeze. "Just to take a little tour." My other hand comes up and smacks onto Rack's chest. Magic begins to flow. Rack gasps and groans helplessly. His body glows and little sparks of lightning flash around him. I continue to hold him by the chin with one hand the other on his chest, slowly lifting him up off the ground as the magic crackles between us. _

"For Christ-sake Willow wake up!" Kennedy yells.

I'm gasping, can't move, my eyes fly open. Looking around, I'm completely disoriented.

"Baby, please wake up." I hear through my daze. We're lying on my couch, I was trying to get a little sleep and Ken was waiting for the others to come downstairs. My legs are pinned under hers and she's holding my arms straight out and apart.

"What are you…" I stop when I see the trail of magic crackle and spark from my fingertips. "… K – K – Kennedy…"

"You're in control now, Willow. You have the power; the power doesn't have you, just concentrate," she says soothingly, "and reel it in."

It takes a few minutes but I do. "I'm ok." She doesn't release me. "Really babe, I'm ok." As soon as she lets go I turn around and bury my head in her neck. She holds me as I cry and I'm crying for many reasons. Ok, first, the loss of control scares me shitless; I haven't lost it in years. For it to happen now, in my sleep, FUCK! But maybe more disturbing, is that I missed that rush and let me tell you that little taste was such a tease.

"What were you dreaming?" She asks as she smoothes my hair.

I look up at her and sigh, "Killing Rack, taking his magic, feeling his power become mine."

She nods knowingly, "It felt good didn't it?" She gently brushes the back of her hand on my cheek. "And now you feel guilty for enjoying it?"

"Well, I, I," turning away from her I whisper, "yes." She holds me tighter and I wonder how did I manage to be so lucky to share my life with this woman? I swear she knows me better than I know myself.

"Come on, let's get you some coffee and try to figure out why this happened."

**BUFFY'S ROOM**

FAITH'S POV

I jump up feeling a blast of magic, then it's gone.

B jumps up after me, "What? What happened?"

I shake my head, "I don't know." Falling back into bed, I bring her with me. "Some kind of burst of magic," I pull her closer to me, "but it's gone now." I kiss her forehead as I rub her back, willing it not to be time to get up yet. I just want to stay here with her and not deal with the insanity that's going on around us.

As if reading my mind she props herself up on an elbow, "Before things get all crazy today," her lips descend on my eyes, nose, mouth, "I want you to know how happy I am you're here. That you came back to me." She lowers her head to mine giving me a slow, languid kiss. Breaking away, she tilts her head then starts to brush my hair away from my face. "I know you have the whole PtB thing going on, but I meant what I said yesterday: now that you're back, I'm not letting you go."

You know, I can almost feel tears in my eyes, almost. I smile at her as I swallow that lump in my throat, "I can't promise I'll always be here, but I can promise I'll always come back." My voice cracks a little then I pull her close to me.

"I couldn't ask for anything more," she whispers in my ear.

It seems almost too apropos when there is a knock at her door.

We move out of each other's arms. "This is why I got an apartment, B," I smirk thanking the Gods we actually have clothes on.

"Come in," she calls as she shakes her head at me, "I seem to remember Willy, 3 a.m. cell phone call…Hmmm?" She lifts her eyebrows.

Emma peaks in, "Am I interrupting?"

I smile, "Nothing that won't be continued later."

She comes in and sits on the edge of the bed. "There was a gust of magic, dark magic, it felt…" she trails off.

I lean forward, "What?"

"It felt like my Dad, but bad. I don't know how else to explain it." Looking up at both of us, she proceeds to blow us away, "It was Willow." Seeing our reaction she quickly adds, "But it's ok now, she stopped it and Kennedy's with her."

"What?" B is not happy. "Are you sure?" She jumps out of bed and comes around to sit by her.

Looking over at B, I cut in, "Magic is like a fingerprint, and everyone's is just a little bit different. That's how the Coven knew it was Red when she went off the deep end. I've been keeping everything pretty much masked ever since I saw the PtB so all I could feel was the blast, not the type or owner." I turn my head to Emma, "I thought you were going to try and shut it all out?"

"I was… I mean I am… shit Faith, I was sleeping!"

Ok, can't help but laugh when she curses, it's cute with her little accent. "Alright, let's get dressed and downstairs, see what's the what."

B is already picking out her clothes, "I'm going to grab a quick shower," then disappears into the bathroom.

"Me too," Emma gets up, "can you guys get me on your way down? I don't want to…"

"No problem, I understand, see you in ten minutes, ok?"

Emma nods and leaves. I still can't help thinking there is more than meets the eye with this kid. Maybe I should take her to the PtB? I walk into B's bathroom to ask her.

"I'll be done in a second."

"I was thinking of taking Em to the PtB," I say as I strip out of my jammies.

"Do you think they'll tell you anything else if..." she falters as I join her in the shower.

"What?" I ask as I catch her eyes opening wide, "I'm just trying to be efficient, you know speed up the process."

B laughs; "You're more than welcome babe, but I don't know about speeding up the process…" her words drift away as she trails a soapy finger across my collarbone then down my chest, aw shit.

"Yeah, ok, so I thought it was a good idea at the time…" I watch her smile then lean her head back to rinse the shampoo from her hair... so beautiful.

My hands find their way to her waist. She pulls her head out of the water's stream and wraps her arms around my neck. Leaning into me she places a soft kiss on my lips then breaks away and steps out of the shower, "We will continue this later," she promises and gets dressed.

**THE KITCHEN**

WILLOW'S POV

Dawn and Andrew are telling me about a SiT in London when Buffy, Faith and Emma come downstairs together. All of them are looking at me kinda funny. "Alright, I know you guys felt it so let's just start with #1 – Yes, it was dark magic; #2 – No, nothing like this has ever happened before; and #3 Yes, I called the Coven. Now, they had a ton to say so grab some coffee and sit."

"Hey everyone," Kennedy calls out as she walks in with a huge brown bag. "Sunday morning bagels anyone? Just got 'em fresh from the bagel joint." She starts to unpack the bag onto plates on the table.

"Cool." Faith takes one and the others soon follow.

"Good," I continue, "Ms Hartness is flying out today so she'll be here tonight to go over the details with Emma, but I convinced her, especially after the major bizarre-o-ness this morning," I turn to Emma, "to tell me about your Dad."

"Oh God." She gasps.

"Goddess to be exact," I correct her.

"Huh?"

"Ok, get ready because truth really is stranger than fiction or mythology in this case. Anyway, about 50 years ago the Goddess Ereshkigal, longing to be in human form, possessed the body of a woman for at least ten years that they know of. During that time she gave birth to two sons. The younger boy called Nathan was Emma's father." I stop and look at Ken then Buffy, "The older was known in the magic circles as 'Rack'".

"Holy shit!" Buffy and Kennedy say in unison.

I hold up my hand to stay their questions for the moment. "Emma, the others can fill you in on my history with Rack, not really wanting to go there." I bow my head for a moment then continue, "Now, both boys embraced the magical powers they inherited from their mother but Nathan rejected the darkness while Rack, well he became a dealer in it."

"Hang one sec Red." Now Faith knows all about me and Rack, more than most actually. It was the major topic of discussion during our long car ride from LA to Sunnydale years ago. "Emma said this morning that the power she felt was like her Dad's but bad. Did you 'channel' Rack's power?"

"It's a little more complicated than that but basically in a word, yes."

"Did you kill him?" Emma asks softly.

I push out a labored breath, "Yes."

"I was four." She murmurs.

We all stop and look at her.

"My father said it was best when we found out. It's ok Willow, his life is not to be mourned, he was a bad man."

Tears are flowing down my face, "Thank you Emma." This kid is really amazing. I wipe my face and try to continue but Buffy stands and walks over to me.

"We can do this later Wills," her hand is on my shoulder.

I shake my head, "No, it's ok; I want it all out there so we can be prepared." I pat her hand, "Go sit," I shoo her away. Taking a deep breath, I start again, "Ok, let's talk about the Coven. They knew about the boys and who their mother was. When Nathan married Kate, Emma's mother, the Coven took more of an interest in him. This interest was peaked further when you were born," I hold Emma's gaze. "What do you remember about the day your parents died?"

"Well, some people came, and there was a lot of fighting, then there was magic everywhere and then everyone was dead. After that I went to the new parents. They put me in the hospital after a couple of months."

Nodding I reach out to touch her hand. "This is going to be confusing and somewhat contradictory. The members of the Coven really are good people, but they made some very bad decisions, especially where it concerns you. Those people who came, where witches from the Coven. They wanted to protect you from the Goddess and felt the best way to do that was to take you away from your parents. As you can imagine, your parents felt otherwise, that's why the fight, and the magic. It all got out of control really quickly. By the time Ms. Hartness found out what had happened, another Coven elder had already placed you with your adoptive parents."

"They killed my parents? And now one of them is coming here? I don't want to see her. I don't want to ever see any of them! I just, well, I won't be here, please Faith can I stay with you?" She is trying really hard not to cry.

Faith catches my eye then turns to Emma, "Of course you can stay with me, no problem. You don't have to see anyone you don't want to."

Sighing, I agree, "Emma we are here to help you. No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to, just like Faith said. But just for the record, Ms. Hartness didn't send that team to your parents so blaming her is misplaced."

Buffy chimes in, "She's the one who sent me to rescue you from that demon. And she helped Willow when she was having a hard time. She's one of the good guys."

Not convinced, Emma asks Buffy, "Promise?"

"I promise." Buffy is quite solemn in her response.

She sees Buffy means it, "Ok, but what if someone else decides to take me again. I want you and me to stay with Faith."

Faith shakes her head, "You'd be a hell of a lot safer here with Andrew and Dawn's laser fortress jimmy-jammy working."

"In that case can you stay here?" She's pleading now.

Faith looks at Buffy who blushes then clears her throat. "Of course Faith can stay here Emma, we're going to hunker down and figure all this out."

Feeling like I'm fading fast, "Ok, I'm going to crash. AND DON'T WORRY, the Coven told me a spell to cast before I sleep so there will be no repeats of this morning." Kennedy is immediately at my side. I lean on her, more than I realize I needed to as I stand. "I'll see you all later."

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

**ANDREW & DAWN'S OFFICE**

ANDREW'S POV

I've been staring at the code of this program for the past hour and I know I'm just a line or two away from getting it to work.

"Hey" Faith calls out. "Dawn said your needed me?"

I get up and gesture to the chair in front of me, "Yes, please sit. I need to get a DNA sample from you so I can enter it into the security screen. That way you can come and go without tripping any alarms."

She narrows her eyes at me, "You serious?"

"You bet." I open my desk drawer and take out a sterile swab from its wrapper, "Now open wide." I lightly swipe the inside of her cheek then put the swab into a test tube of solution. "This solution will take your cells from the swab so when I put it in this centrifuge," I cover the tube then drop it into the mini behind my desk, after a moment of whirling, "presto, I read the data from your DNA into the hologram map, see?" We both turn and look up at the map and watch a purple light appear in Cleveland.

"Dude, I thought you said Slayers were blue?" Faith's eyebrows are arched.

"It should be," I start to check the programming then I stop. "Oh my God... OH – MY – GOD!"

Faith stands up "What? What?"

Wildly I look at her as I jump out from behind my desk. "We did it!" I pull her into a huge hug.

"Ah, Andrew? You can let go and start telling me what the fuck is going on just about now-ish."

Stepping back I go back to my desk, "The program is right; it's you that's different, wait." I rummage through my test tubes and put another into the mini. Suddenly another purple light goes on next to Faith's. "HA! Will you look at that? It's Emma. I never got a chance to load her into the program yesterday."

She furrows her brow and looks back at the map, "So the blue Slayer mixes with the white witch and apparently pink demon making purple?"

"You have no idea what kind of a breakthrough this is, it took Dawn and I almost two years to get this working. I can't believe it could adjust to a new being. Maybe we should start calling it HAL?" I turn to her, "You think?"

"Everybody knows _that_ didn't work out well, so don't push the luck here."

Sitting down again I start to try and isolate the demonic parts of their DNA. "You know, now that I have this, I can start to try and come up with a way to track demons."

"What do you need to find the M'Fashnik demon that's after Emma?"

I nod slowly, "Well, first I need to isolate the demon DNA, probably get samples from different demons to see if there are variations, but that's not likely to happen, so I guess I have to analyze what I have. I might ask you for a blood sample just to have more to work with..." I trail off as I notice Faith is staring intently at the map again. "You feel responsible for her don't you?"

She turns to me, "Very much so and I can't figure out why, B does too."

"Oh I think I know why."

"Yeah Q? What's your theory?"

"Think about it Faith, she's an orphan, at age15 has a shitload of power she has no idea how to handle and there's that unmistakable hint of evil surrounding her. Sound like anyone you know?"

She looks down. Wiping her hands on her jeans she narrows her eyes at me, "You know a lot for someone who wasn't there."

Smiling, I nod, "Dawn remembers everything."

"How do you explain B then?"

Leaning back in my chair I put my feet on my desk, "Well that's even easier, Emma reminds her of you. She'll always feel guilty for not being there for you when you guys were younger. She doesn't want history to repeat itself." I stop for a minute and watch her nod her head in agreement. "Ever wonder why she works with the lost ones Faith? The ones who are misunderstood, in trouble and discarded from their families? Do you think a Slayer who's also psychologist can help them in ways others can't?"

"Wow, you impress me again, my friend."

I shrug, "I'm a geek, and I know a lot of stuff."

She smiles when I wink at her, "I'll bet." She goes to leave then turns around, "How about I go talk to Willy and see if I can get some samples from his clientele? That would help you, right?"

"Jesus, Faith that would be tremendous."

"Consider it done." She says as she walks out of my office.

**TOWER CITY MALL – DOWNTOWN CLEVELAND**

EMMA'S POV

This place is fantastic! I've never seen so many stores under one roof. We've been shopping for hours and have had to go back to the car twice to unload our bundles. Not only did Buffy buy me a complete Fall AND Winter wardrobe, but also workout gear, running shoes, boots... she's crazy. Then she bought a ton of stuff for Faith's apartment: dishes, glasses, silverware, pots & pans, not to mention jeans, shirts and a winter jacket. I think she has a massive shopping problem, but I'm not going to complain.

Buffy looks up at me as we sip our mochas, "Think we've done enough damage here for one day?"

I laugh, "One day? I believe I'm set for quite a while! And this coffee is marvelous; I think it's my new favorite thing."

"Willow loves them too; let's get her one for the road."

I know she can barely see out the rearview as we drive home. Hmmm, I have a home. God, I don't ever want to leave here. That Ms. Hartness better not try to make me, because I won't go. Looking over at Buffy as she drives I can't help but feel this is what it must be like to have an older sister. Everyone at the house makes me feel so comfortable, but her and Faith, they treat me like I really belong in their lives. Funny, none of us were even in each other's lives a couple of weeks ago and now I feel like we're a family.

She glances over at me "You ok? You're kinda quiet."

I sigh, "Yeah, just thinking how different everything was a couple of weeks ago."

Buffy laughs, "Yeah, I hear ya."

Smiling at her I venture, "You make each other very happy."

She narrows her eyes at me, "Emma, are you... you know?"

I tilt my head and raise my eyebrows, "Huh? Oh, no, no, all you have to do is look at you guys, no extra stuff needed."

She nods as she pulls into the driveway. "Faith and I will never let anything happen to you." The look of determination on her face is almost as reassuring as the conviction in her voice.

"I know and you can't imagine how safe that makes me feel."

"Good!" she pats my leg. "Now let's get these goodies inside." Looking in the back she falters, "This might take a couple of trips." We laugh.

We walk in laden down with packages. "We're home!" Buffy calls out. Willow walks out from her office. "Hey Wills, we got you something... thought you'd like some mocha goodness before it gets all scary serious later." Buffy hands her the coffee.

Willow still looks tired and rather sad actually. "Thanks Buff, but it already has." She leans against the wall as Ms. Hartness steps out into the hallway.

"It's not as bad as all that, Willow." She turns to us, "Hi Buffy, glad to see you are well. And Emma, it's good to see you again, we have a lot to talk about."


	12. Power

**Chapter 12: Power**

**THE HALLWAY - SAME DAY - 6PM**

BUFFY'S POV

Emma drops her packages and moves next to me. I put an arm around her, "Hey, it's ok."

Ms. Hartness smoothes back an errant hair behind her ear. She must be in her 70s and it's been a couple of years but she looks exactly the same; how does she do that? Magic? Her hair is completely white and pulled back in a bun. Her green eyes are incredibly penetrating as she surveys us then the orbs rest on Emma. She takes a step towards us which only freaks the girl out further. "There's no reason to fear me Emma."

"I don't fear you," she spits out, full of venom.

"Really? Then why did you just call the PtB's Champion for help?"

"Because I don't trust you." I swear you can feel the hostility coming off her.

Ms. Hartness bows her head. "I see. Emma, I know you were young when you father... passed away, but did he ever teach you the basic tenant of Wicca?"

Emma sneers at her, "Actually before he was MURDERED he did tell me: Harm None. Too bad that didn't apply to the members of your Coven."

Ouch – Ok, things are getting way out of hand, so I decide to put a stop to it, "Hey, I think we should all just calm down right now. We're all on the same side here and there is a lot to talk about. We're going to get nowhere fast like this."

"But Buffy..." Emma starts.

"Come on, let's go to my office and talk this out." I think I have everybody on board when Faith and Kennedy come rushing through the front door. "Whoa, whoa," I put up my hands, "Everything's cool here."

Out of breath, Faith looks from me to Emma, "You're killing me kid."

"Sorry Faith, I just... needed you here," she hangs her head, "didn't mean to sound desperate."

"It's ok, we'll work on it," Faith is bent over hands on knees trying to catch her breath, "didn't realize you were ready for telepathy."

Ms. Hartness voice booms over their conversation, "There's a great deal you haven't realized, all of you, the foremost being exactly what Emma is capable of; which is why she needs to come back to England with me."

Faith straightens up immediately, "You will take her nowhere." She looks Ms. Hartness up and down. "With all due respect Ma'am, I know exactly what I'm capable of."

"Oh my God enough," I can't believe this is happening, "will everybody please just stop? Come on, my office, now."

Kennedy is standing next to Willow, concern showing on her face, "Buff, we're going to let you guys sort this out."

Nodding I look at Willow, "You ok Wills?"

"Yeah, we'll talk later."

I put on a smile for her, "Of course."

The four of us file into my office. Immediately the battle lines are drawn: Emma and Faith sit on the couch, Ms. Hartness takes the chair opposite them. Sighing, I grab the other chair and sit between them, trying to bridge the gap. I begin, " Ms. Hartness, while I'm sure you know a great deal about Emma's past and the Goddess that seeks her out, she has a mind very much her own. She has made it abundantly clear she wishes to stay here with us and we will do everything in our power to keep her safe."

"Ms. Summers, Buffy, you don't understand - "

Faith cuts her off, "Then why don't you just explain it to us? Why all the fucking mystery and intrigue?"

She looks over to Faith and smiles, "I see why the Powers favor you, your no-nonsense manner is quite refreshing."

"It's part of my charm," Faith shrugs trying to lighten up.

"Yes, I see it is." She takes all of us in then sits back in her chair. Looking at Emma, "I'd rather speak to you in private."

"No, I want Buffy and Faith here." A small smile escapes my lips.

"So be it. The Coven was concerned the Goddess would seek you out, claim you in a manner of speaking, when you were old enough to realize your powers. It was decided – without my consent – to remove you from your parents. Young, inexperienced members were sent which resulted in catastrophe. I tried to quickly place you with a family that would give you a more 'normal' up-bringing, but that didn't end well either."

Faith speaks up, "With her parents gone, why didn't you take her then?"

"Patience, dear," Ms. Hartness turns her gaze to Emma.

Emma's eyes suddenly get very wide, "Oh my God, I killed them." She whispers.

"Not without some cause dear: the Coven members did kill your parents, then you in turn killed them. It was your first major use of magic, it was massive, we felt it in England."

"Oh," Emma's head is down now.

"So when your adoptive parents placed you in hospital we actually thought maybe it would buy us some time to research the Goddess and the extent of your power more. So we disguised you with a glamour, then there was the nurses' strike at the hospital in Johannesburg. You missed a few days of sedation which led to the Goddess locating you then her minion kidnapping you."

"So you called us." I add.

"Yes, we put together from reports that it was a M'Fashnik demon and you were the only one we knew of to defeat one. So we called the expert." She stopped to look at me, "I didn't know what you would lose in the process, again my condolences."

"Yes, thank you, please continue," Maybe there is some feeling in this woman.

"Well, after you brought Emma to us, we changed hospitals to the one in Durban. It's there she was to stay until we figured out what the dark Goddess wanted of her."

Faith leans forward, "You were going to let her rot in that asylum until you 'figured it out'? She shakes her head, "I don't know how Red puts up with you."

Ms. Hartness narrows her eyes at her, "We needed to know what we were dealing with."

Now I was angry, "At the risk of Emma's mental and physical health? And you still don't even know after all this time."

At first she looks a bit defeated then suddenly steals herself, "It was the choice made at the time. It cannot be changed now."

Emma looks over to her, "Did you know I was also a Slayer?"

"Not until you got here, we felt it then."

We are all quiet for a moment, letting it all sink in. Then Emma speaks my name, "Buffy?" her voice is shaky.

"Yeah Em?"

"How did you know to come for me in Durban?"

"Dawn. Last week she got a report of a PSNA, my specialty, so off I went." I promptly received three blank stares. "Sorry, it's our acronym: Potential Slayer Needs Assistance."

"But if I was drugged, so effectively cloaked, then how did she know?" she continues.

I look at her then to Faith who nods knowingly, "The PtB"

Ms. Hartness shakes her head, "Too many cooks." Sighing she continues, "I appreciate your efforts so far, truly I do, but Emma really needs to come back to England with me..."

Her words trail off as Dawn peeks in, "Hey Ms. Hartness, how's it going? Sorry to barge in, but I just got off a plane and Buffy needs this." Dawn locks eyes with mine. I walk over to her and take the envelope she is holding out. "I'm sure we'll talk later," Dawn calls out as she closes the door.

I open the seal and look through the contents. Ms. Hartness tries to continue but I hold up my hand, "One sec." I finish leafing through the papers and smile. "Emma's not going with you unless she wants to." I state firmly once again holding my hand up to stay the Witch's protests. I remove a passport from the envelope, "This is from the US Secretary of State, granting Emma immediate US citizenship. And this," I pull out the rest of the papers, "is from the Governor of Ohio, granting me custody of Emma to act as her legal guardian until she reaches the age of eighteen."

"Ms. Summers you have absolutely no idea..."

I don't hear what she's saying; I'm looking at Emma's reaction to what I've said. Her head is darting back and forth from Faith to me. Not really believing what's going on she stands and comes to me. "You did this for me?" As I nod she engulfs me in her arms. "Thank you. God I don't know how to thank you." I catch Faith's gaze and hold it for a moment. She mists up then turns away.

"Hey Em?" Faith calls.

"Yeah?" She breaks away from me to face her.

"Why don't you help Andrew with dinner and let us finish up here, ok?"

Emma looks back to me and I nod. "But I want..."

"Go on," Faith says a bit more sternly, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright," She hesitantly leaves the room.

Ms. Hartness watches the scene unfold in front of her. "She responds to you two as parents," her voice has a touch of awe in it, "a bond has indeed been forged." She takes an appraising look at Faith, "I would assume you and Willow will conduct the lions-share of Emma's training?"

Faith nods, "That's the plan. The others will help out in their specialties and B will keep it all on an even keel, but for the most part it will be me and Red."

"It may have to be just you in the beginning."

I cut her off, "What's wrong with Willow?"

"She cast the cloaking spell on Emma. Now normally her magic would not be so easily traceable, but because she took Rack's power and made it her own, the Goddess feels that power in Willow, therefore has a link to her. That's what happened this morning; she was basically flexing her muscles. We must find a way to close the conduit she has opened to the Goddess."

**WILLOW AND KENNEDY'S ROOM - ½ HOUR LATER**

FAITH'S POV

"So call me crazy but why should we close the conduit? Why not use it to find out what the Goddess wants? I mean the Coven hasn't found out squat in seven years, what makes us feel we are going to?"

Kennedy tears into me, "Are you fucking insane? You want to keep Willow tied to a fucking dark Goddess?"

"Babe, don't, Faith's right." After a half hour Red finally speaks, "There are dark Goddesses that are not malevolent."

"Exactly," I add, "Even in Red's Wicca there's the "Crone" a Goddess of darkness but not evil. I want to know why the Coven assumes she is."

The room is silent for a moment until Ken picks up a chair and throws it against the wall. She looks up sheepishly, "Sorry, frustration."

I kneel down in front of Red. "Look, I don't want to talk you into doing anything you don't feel comfortable with. I just think we should make Ms. H work with us while she's here. Maybe find a way to communicate with this Goddess. At the very least maybe we can find out what she wants with Emma."

Red nods, "That way we'll know for sure, good or bad."

"Yeah."

Kennedy rubs Red's shoulder, "You don't have to do this."

"Sure I do. I killed her son and now I'm helping raise her granddaughter. Me and the Goddess, we're like this," she holds up her right hand showing her fore and middle fingers crossed, "this is her," she points to the forefinger, "and this is me," she points to her thumb.

Kennedy makes a sour face, "Babe, old joke, not funny."

I shrug, "I thought it was funny."

Red inhales then surveys our faces, "It's time we talk about what happened with Emma and the Coven members." We all look down. "We've all taken life and know the guilt that comes from it. Emma's taken two and her memory of it has been hiding for the past seven years. Ms. Hartness has at least one valid point: We have no idea what kind of power Emma has nor do we know if she can even begin to control it."

I nod, "She seems very reactionary. She needs to learn how to control her impulses. When she reached me telepathically I thought you guys were under some kind of attack because all she sent was 'trouble, come now'."

B folds her arms and leans against the wall, "You're right, as the drugs are wearing out of her system she is getting sharper and no doubt stronger mystically, so let the Wicca training begin. Why don't you guys start tomorrow morning? Ken and I will convince Ms. Hartness to help us find a way to communicate with the Goddess. Meanwhile, I'll try to help Emma through the mess of what happened to her parents." B looks around and sees we're all on the same page, "Do you think we can try to have one normal night?"

"Dinner's ready," Emma says as she stands in the doorway. Now how much do you wanna bet she heard just about all of that?

I move to her, "Great I'm starved." I decide to start her training now: 'Did you overhear all of that?' I send her the thought.

'Just from the joke, I thought it was funny too. The door was open you know, it's not like I was spying.' I get back from her.

I put my hand on her shoulder then move it up to rub the base of her neck, "So, you cool with it?" I say aloud.

She looks up at me and smiles, "Very."

We leave the others silent and slightly confused.

**DINING ROOM – 1 HOUR LATER**

FAITH'S POV

So it's kinda wild but after all the heavy shit, dinner was a lot of fun. Andrew made an intense roast beef with every side you can possibly imagine, the boy can cook. Now he's a bit tipsy and trying to get the rest of us to join him. He's celebrating the hologram program being able to read Emma and my hybrid DNA. Even Ms. H is finally relaxing, accepting defeat in typical British fashion: acknowledging it but pointing out at every possible moment how superior her plan is. Jeeze, she's like a female Giles. Maybe all the wine Andrew has poured for her is having some effect.

When Andrew and Dawn bring her into their office to show her the hologram map and complex's security the five of us sit in a very comfortable silence.

"More wine anyone?" B is opening another bottle as Andrew took the other one with him. A chorus of 'Yeah' and 'Sure' is heard. She pours out the bottle giving Emma a half glass. Raising her glass, "A toast," We raise ours as well. "Welcome Emma and Faith. It's been a crazy few days since we all got here. But tonight is the first semblance of what our quasi-normal life is like. I hope you two grow to love it here as much as I do."

There are tears in Emma's eyes as she touches B's glass with her own. She doesn't realize she's speaking for both of us when she answers, "I already do."

**MEANWHILE IN ANDREW & DAWN'S OFFICE**

DAWN'S POV

Ms. H is intrigued by the hologram map and how it works. Andrew needs no prodding to explain his genius in great detail. It is his. He likes to tell people I helped, which I did a little bit, but the map and the science behind it really is his baby.

"Buffy seems to be doing quite well." Hmmm, someone is fishing.

"As a matter of fact she is," I answer cautiously.

She sips her wine as Andrew watches us. "I can only hope she raises Emma as well as she did you, Dawn. You have become such an integral part of the New Council." She stops for a moment trying to gauge if she can push further. "I wasn't expecting her to seek legal custody of Emma. Is that something she does often?"

It's time to put the kibosh on this, "It might be best for you to have this conversation with my sister."

"I'm not trying to be coy, Dawn. I'm genuinely curious. I haven't seen any of you except Willow and Kennedy in nearly three years. Buffy seems so very different and I was wondering if it had to do with Emma's arrival."

"We aren't children anymore, Ms. Hartness." Willow's standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I'm well aware."

Slowly Willow comes into our office, "Are you? Really? We've seen more death, demons and vampires in the last seventeen years than most in our craft do in a lifetime. That's probably because no one who's fought this close to the battle has ever lived this long. We've stopped the apocalypse more times than any of us can remember. We've cheated death on many occasions and Buffy, well; no one has given more or lost more than Buffy. Now you think she's changed because of the arrival of one girl?" Willow looks at her closely, "She became the confident resourceful woman you see now, many years ago."

"I understand, but her adopting Emma - "

""Makes complete sense," Will cut her off. "Ms. Hartness, Emma needs many things, training being just one of them. You and the rest of the Coven have been forgetting something from the day she was born: she's a girl. She needs people around her that understand what she's going through, that share the same power, that feel the same sense of purpose. Yes, she is a witch, but she is also a Slayer and a demon. Look at the map," we all turn to it, "Andrew's program has been searching all live recorded DNA samples in the world since this morning and there are still only two purple lights: Emma's and Faith's. Why would you want to separate them?"

"I didn't - "

"Since the three of them arrived on Thursday they have barely slept, let alone had a proper meal until tonight. The level of stress is incalculable. Then this morning you tell me the Goddess is her grandmother and you are coming on the first flight over here." She shakes her head, "We couldn't let you take her away. Buffy and Kennedy were on the phone most of the morning getting in touch with every contact they have in politics to help push this through," Willow pauses, "she needs stability and love in addition to the training, Ms Hartness. We will give her _everything_ she needs."

**THE KITCHEN**

FAITH'S POV

B, Ken, Em and I finally finish cleaning up. God, Andrew can cook, but the dude sure made a disaster of the kitchen. Dinner for 8 made a mountain of dishes, pots, pans, Jeeze.

Emma put a hand on my shoulder, "Faith?"

"What's up?"

"Just," she gives me a hug, "Goodnight."

"Sleep well" I whisper as I hold her tightly, 'Remember to concentrate on your mental barrier to keep everyone's thoughts out of your head,' I send to her.

"I will," she answers aloud.

B walks with Em upstairs; I guess she wants to be sure Em is cool with the adoption stuff. Kennedy is off to find Willow. I told her she's probably sticking it to Ms. H which gets a wry laugh. Seeing I have a moment to myself, I grab my jacket and go out back for a smoke.

It's gotten cool out, I'm glad I grabbed my leather jacket. When I'm almost done with my cigarette, I feel B in the kitchen. She comes outside and slides her arms around my waist as she rests her head against my back. "It's cold out here," she shivers.

Holding my cigarette up, I turn in her arms wrapping the sides of my jacket around her as I pull her closer to me. "That better?"

"Mmmm, closer to you is always better," she nuzzles into my neck as I take my final drag. "We're going to have to put an ashtray out here for you."

"Is it a problem?" I ask as I snap off the tip of the cigarette, extinguishing it. Then I pitch the dead butt in the garbage in the corner.

"Actually, no."

"Thanks."

We're silent for a moment, "Emma's very happy," she leans her head on my shoulder.

"I thought she would be," I rub my chin against the top of her head. "You know, all these years we've trained and fought and it's all been about power. But what you did today, that was real power, nothing mystical just you. Jesus, woman, the Secretary of State and the Governor? Very impressive."

"Yeah, Ken and I did good today." She pauses then whispers, "Are you happy?"

"Oh, baby," I hold her tighter, "more than words." I kiss her forehead.

Her lips move to my throat as she snakes her arms around my neck. I exhale, slowly savoring the feel of her warm mouth against my cool skin. She pulls my head down to hers and runs her tongue over my bottom lip then I'm lost in her kiss. Suddenly it's not cold at all anymore and have I mentioned it drives me crazy when she drags her nails through my hair? "Take me to bed," she murmurs into my mouth.

"You have no idea how much I want you," my voice is hoarse with need as I backpedal her to the kitchen door.

Twisting the door knob behind her, we stumble inside, "Show me."

And I do.


	13. The Devil You Know

**Chapter 13: The Devil You Know**

BUFFY'S POV

There's a faint glow coming in through the window from the streetlight, it gives my room a greenish hue. As soon as we're inside Faith closes the door and turns the lock, "No interruptions." She prowls closer to me until I feel the heat of her body surround mine. There's something magical as we touch, electric but at the same time soothing.

Her hands move to my waist as she gently, but firmly pushes back from me. "Babe?" I mourn the loss of her against me.

"Shhh," she leans back and kisses me quickly, "not going anywhere far." Kneeling down she removes my boots and socks. As she rises I tilt my head towards her. She kisses me again. This time I lock onto her mouth and let my tongue tell her how much I missed her. Once more she pushes back from me, albeit panting now. She rests her head against mine, "You asked me to show you..."

I nod and allow her to continue.

She lifts my turtleneck over my head then tosses it to the floor. Starting at my shoulders her hands lightly trace across my collarbone, down my arms then up my sides. Bending down she kisses my shoulder, neck, jaw. Her hands slide around my back and unclasp my bra, it quickly joins the turtleneck. She keeps her nails short but still manages to scrape them down my bare back leaving me no option except to arch hard into her. Then she ever so lightly trails her fingertips up the same path, I can't help but shiver. My God, I want her.

Those hands, those hard, calloused, incredibly strong, beautiful hands are now on my stomach slowly moving north. When they cover my breasts we both whimper. She takes each nipple in her mouth in turn; an exquisite pull, then blow, then kiss. I'm beginning to think someone can die from sheer ecstasy. Her hands are on the move again, now unbuckling my belt, unzipping my jeans. Her movements are so slow, so deliberate, I feel... I feel every single nerve ending in my body responding to her touch. She's kneeling once again in front of me, sliding my jeans and underwear down my legs. Trance-like, I step out of them. Her fingertips are running up and down my legs as she kisses my stomach, hips, and thighs. I can't believe I have the strength to stand, then her thumb brushes against my wetness as she closes her mouth on me.

"God, Faith." I manage. Just when I think my knees are about to buckle, she scoops me up and carries me to bed.

It seems as if she's naked in a second and now she's kissing me everywhere; slow languid kisses backed up with gentle licks and nibbles. Her touch is so soft, so tender, I feel like she is making love to every inch of my body. And I'm so helpless; I can't move, I'm paralyzed with pleasure. I am so caught up with the feel of her lips trailing down my stomach, her hands caressing my breasts I think I forget to breathe. I remember immediately when she once again takes me into her mouth. The sound of my sharp intake of breath cuts though the quiet night. She halts her ministrations; I feel her smile then continue. As her tongue brings me closer, the feel of her fingers entering me finally pushes me over the edge. "Faith," I call out, not so much spoken as exhaled. Every nerve is raw, on fire, it's absolute sensory overload, then a calm envelopes me.

She lays her head on my stomach and wraps her arms around my waist. Senses still tingling, I marvel at the softness of her hair as I hold her to me. "I - I've never... felt anything so..." Jesus, I can't even speak in sentences.

Now she's sliding up my body, I swear I can do nothing right now except try and catch my breath. She's leaning on one arm, the other tracing imaginary lines on my hip. "Now do you know how much I want you?"

Finding my strength, I reach up and hold her face in my hands. Looking into her smoky brown eyes as I brush my thumbs across her cheeks I realize exactly how much I love this woman, how I always have. "Yes," I answer, then I feel her lips on mine and I'm lost all over again.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS:"

My head jerks up from its perch on my hand and bangs against the plane's window. Son-of-a-bitch that hurt.

"WE ARE MAKING OUR FINAL APPROACH, PLEASE BE SURE YOUR SEAT BACKS ARE UP AND YOUR TRAY TABLES ARE PROPERLY STOWED. WE WILL BE LANDING IN APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES. LONDON'S HEATHROW WELCOMES YOU TO ENGLAND. THE LOCAL TIME IS 7:00 AM."

With the announcement finished, the blaring cabin lights come on to wake my fellow bleary eyed trans-Atlantic travelers. I wasn't asleep, more like zoning, remembering that incredible night. It's only been seven hours since I left and I miss her already. God, what a wuss I've become. But I feel her, yes, even with an ocean between us I sense her and it's incredibly comforting.

It's been a month since I found Faith sitting in my living room. Seems like a lifetime in those 30ish days. But then I've been living on borrowed time for a while, so I've learned to treat each moment as a lifetime. This is my first trip since then, to London to console the mother of a Slayer who lost to a vamp. It's a girl Dawn had put on the 'watch list'. So I'm feeling a little responsible, maybe if I spent more time with her things could have been different. In the end she was arrogant in her ignorance and now she's dead.

I'm actually amazed this doesn't happen more often. How did those crazy Bushmen decide a girl with hardly any life experience should be filled with untold strength and power to fight the forces of evil? They must have been smoking prehistoric crack. It's remarkable more don't die or simply crumble from the pressure. It's a heavy load to bear.

I only have my carry on so I went straight to the tube station after my brief chat with the immigration agent. While figuring out how many Pounds I needed to get to Victoria Station I hear a familiar voice, "Hello Buffy." It's Giles, standing there all casual like. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head in his chest.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." I'm crying, they're happy tears, it's been so long and I miss him so much. I pull back to see him a bit red in the face, "Sorry, didn't mean to jump your bones."

He grins broadly, "You've always had such a way with words my dear."

"You didn't have to meet me; I could have taken the tube."

"I know, but I have my car, so come on then."

It takes a few minutes to get to the car, when we do I ask, "So how is she?" The girl's mother is an acquaintance of his.

"Angry."

"Great."

"Vanessa's, um enthusiasm is definitely a trait learned from her mother. I'm afraid she's a rather formidable force and can make a lot of trouble for us, well, you."

I stare out the window at the homes that line M25, "I guess I have my work cut out for me. She's expecting me at 11, so I'm going to grab a quick shower then hop the tube to Kensington. I'll be back in time to take you and the misses out to dinner."

He nods. "And how are you Buffy, really?" He will never shake that fatherly tone. "Dawn gave me some highlights but..."

Smiling, I look over to him, "I'm really good, actually so much so that I'm starting to worry." He glances over brow creased. "You know, tempting the Gods?"

"Yes, of course." He laughs.

"Dawn tell you Faith is with us?" Ok, why do I feel like I'm 17 again?

"Yes she did, how is that going?"

Looking at him I take a deep breath then go back to staring out the window, "I love her Giles."

"I know my dear." He's silent for a minute. "Both of you had such an incredibly violent and emotional transition into adulthood. It seems quite fitting for circumstances to have allowed you to come together now. Tell me, how is she?"

"Different." I continue to scan the horizon as we sit in rush hour traffic. "She's extremely powerful now, you can actually feel it come off her when she's not cloaking. She doesn't use it though, well not as much as she could, it's like she's guarded, more than that though, stoic maybe? But not detached more like exceptionally self-controlled."

"That certainly is different."

I laugh. "She's very, I don't know, thoughtful, as in full of thoughts, but not calculating. I can't imagine what she's been through with the PtB all these years, but whatever happened, it's put its mark on her." I stop to look at him, "Is any of this making sense?"

"Yes. And what of your new charge, or shall I say your daughter?"

I narrow my eyes at him, "Somebody is still having tea with Ms. Hartness."

He colors as I bust him. I know Dawn never would have told him that. "Um, yes, actually."

I can't help but smile, "Emma's wonderful. She's learning a lot and is really a sweet girl." After a sideways glance at him I add, "Ms. Hartness left us no choice Giles, Emma needed more than to be prodded by the Coven. She's more than a witch, more than some descendant of a Goddess."

"I actually agree with your decision, Buffy and told Ms. Hartness as much." He turns around then changes lanes to get off the exit ramp. "You have grown so much since you stumbled into my library at Sunnydale. I'm so very proud of you."

I cover his hand that's resting on the stick shift, "Thanks, I couldn't have done any of it without you."

Flustered, he clears his throat, "Well, Olivia also took the morning off today, so she made quite a large breakfast for us."

Smiling as I look at him, "Great, I'm starved, even in First Class, plane food still sucks."

**MEANWHILE IN THE BACK ROOM OF WILLY'S BAR – 3AM (8am UK)**

FAITH'S POV

Man, demons are easy. Give them a couple of drinks and they throw themselves at you. Well, their DNA that is. Willy had a drink special tonight, any demon who gave me a sample would get a chip to be redeemed at the bar for two free drinks. That Willy, he's a marketing genius, he knows they'll be a little loopy after a couple so they'll drink more and tip better. He's closed now just cleaning up; I'm packing the samples in this James Bond type briefcase Andrew gave me, he's such a trip. I'm shutting the case as I get a familiar tingle: Vampires. Putting the case in the corner I lean against the door and hook my head around the corner to see what's going on.

Willy's pinned up against the bar by this little blonde vamp, she looks really familiar. Two dudes are lurking by the door.

"What's the what?" I call out coming forward.

"Just looking around," she looks me up and down, "we don't want any trouble."

"Yeah? Then why are you fucking with Willy?" Vamps are such lying sacks of shit.

"Just wanted to ask what's with the test tubes." She walks over to me. "Are you playing doctor?" The two guys laugh. "Can we play too?" she reaches up to touch my face but I lean out of the way.

Narrowing my eyes at her, it clicks, "You from the diner downtown."

"Was," she purrs as she once again tries to close the distance between us. "Are you a lab rat? You're a cute lab rat." Once again she eyes me up and down this time licking her lips.

I step away from her. "Look no offense but I don't do the undead."

One of the guys pipes up, "Once you have a vamp, you never go back."

I laugh, "Ok, here's the deal: if you guys back off and leave now I won't stake you and ruin your little love search. What do ya say?"

The little chickie comes closer still, "I don't think so."

Willy jumps behind the bar whipping out a sword. "Get the fuck out of my place or we'll dust your asses."

The girl tries to grab me but I step to my left, jump up and kick her in the chest. She goes into the wall and slides to the floor. Ugly Dude #1 vamps out and is so busy snarling at me he doesn't have time to stop the stake I tomahawk into his heart: ok, one down.

Willy is holding his own against Ugly Dude #2, so I turn to the girl. She's up and running towards me. For a newbie the chick can fight. I block a punch then a kick, then I toss her into the wall but she pops up looking for more. I bring her down with a full force kick to the jaw. But before I can take two steps she's in front of me again, just like those fucking moles in the arcade game. She grabs my jacket as I slam her against the wall, "Where's Emma?" she asks sweetly.

"What? How do you..." then I feel the air move behind me. Still holding her, I switch positions so Ugly Dude #2 slams her with the bar stool. She curses him then brings her knee up between my legs. Now I know I'm a girl, but mother fucker that hurts.

Willy lets out a scream. When I look up Ugly Dude #2 has him disarmed and is ready to indulge in a late night snack. I can't let go of the girl so I scan the room. Seeing a shattered piece of barstool on the floor I concentrate for a second then it's flying through the air and he's dust: two down, one to go.

"Holy shit," The chickie gasps and it's just enough to flip her once more so she's against the wall again.

"What do you know about Emma?" I growl as my hands hold hers pinned to the wall. I push my entire body into hers completely disabling any movement.

"Mmmm, that feels good baby."

"Start talking, now."

Then her whole demeanor abruptly changes. "You will kill this vessel regardless of what it speaks, truth or lie." I lean back getting a really weird vibe now. "Is she alive? I can't feel her anymore."

"Shit, you're her." Letting her go I stagger backwards.

"Answer me now."

I can't seem to tear my eyes from hers or stop my mouth from moving. "She's fine, safe, I won't let anything happen to her, I - I think you know that."

She inspects me for a moment then reaches out and puts her hand over my heart. I feel it scorch though my clothes as a current runs through me. She nods then walks away. Suddenly she crumbles to the floor. As I stumble to her she turns and I see her face change into a smirk - shit the vamp is back. Not only back but has Willy's sword which she quickly slices across my stomach. "Fuck!" I go down, hard.

She's too busy celebrating to see Willy behind her with a stake. I feel the dust fall on me as I try to stop the puddle of blood forming on the floor; three down, job's done, time to sleep now.

**LONDON 10:30 AM (5:30am US)**

BUFFY'S POV

It weird but when we reach Giles and Olivia's place I was really queasy. I never get car sick so I chalked it up to lack of sleep and being terrified of Giles driving on the wrong side of the road. It passes soon enough for me to enjoy the huge spread Olivia laid out when we arrived; I didn't realize how hungry I was. Maybe it was just the crumpets – Yum! We caught up for a little bit then I had to shower and get into London.

I take the National Rail to Victoria Station then transfer to the District Line for Gloucester Road. After walking a few blocks over to Cornwall Gardens, I'm here. A little early, but from what I remember she's a stickler for punctuality. I take a deep breath and ring the bell. I don't know why, but I'm surprised when a servant answers the door.

"Miss Summers?"

"Yes, sir." He looks very proper.

"Please come in Mrs. Pinnington is waiting for you."

He brings me to a large study. She is sitting behind her desk on a phone call. She motions me to come in and sit.

"Would you like a beverage?"

Water would be great, thanks." He leaves us alone and I have the luxury of watching her for a moment. She's younger than I remembered; I doubt she's even 40. If I recall correctly, Vanessa would have been 20 this year, shit.

"Miss Summers." She is off the phone and addressing me.

"Mrs. Pinnington, I wanted personally give you my condolences, Vanessa was a remarkable girl."

"Yes... she WAS, wasn't she?" She stops as the servant comes back in with a carafe of water and glasses. "Thank you William, that will be all for now."

"Yes Ma'am."

We're alone again, she pours the water and hands me a glass. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to let you know if you needed any kind of support..." my carefully rehearsed speech dies on my tongue as her stare cuts through me.

The look was bad, but her words are worse than any wound I've ever received. "Do you really think I will cry on your shoulder?" She sneers. "How dare you come here throwing around your slick American psychology nonsense? Sorry to disappoint you but this will not be a warm and fuzzy Kumbaya moment. My daughter is dead Miss Summers and I will never see her again thanks to you. Do you know what it is to lose a child? Have any idea? I think not."

She snatches her glass of water from the table and stalks to the window. I can't speak, because if I do I'm afraid of what I might say. I vow to sit here and take what she dishes out because it is partly my fault.

"Did you really think I wouldn't check up on you and your whole sordid organization before I let Vanessa become involved with you?" She eyes me again, "Rupert was the only reason I allowed it. I trusted him with this mystical gobbledygook and now she's dead. What am I supposed to tell her grandparents? That she was killed by a vampire? Hardly!"

"Mrs. Pinnington - "

"I'm not quite finished," she cuts me off. She continues as she stands over me "If you allow this to happen to another girl I will see to it you pay, one way or another, I promise you. I know Vanessa was headstrong and at times a discipline problem, but she didn't have to die because of it. Her death is on your head Miss Summers, so as you Americans would say: get it out of your ass and start taking better care of these girls." She stormed over to the door opening it, "We're done here."

**CLEVELAND - BUFFY'S ROOM – 8AM (1pm UK)**

KENNEDY'S POV

God, Faith can really make you crazy, "You are such a fucking pain! Why can't you just lie down and rest?"

"Ken, I'm fine," she gets up slowly.

"You know Buffy is going to kick my ass if something happens to you." I'm shaking my head at her. I've been with her all night, every since Willy brought her here. The cut wasn't too bad; it actually was almost healed by the time he got her here. But she was unconscious until a few minutes ago so I'm trying to keep her in bed.

Sitting up she looks around then slides back into bed. "Ok, maybe a little more rest."

"Faith, you have to take it easy. Willow said - "

She leans back and looks at me, "Ken, Red doesn't know the whole story."

"What?" Faith proceeds to tell me every minute detail from last night and I just sit there stunned. "Did it hurt?"

"Nah, it just felt warm, now it kinda itches." She pulls her T-shirt out a bit and looks down, "There's no mark or anything, and I feel ok." She shrugs, "Just kinda tired."

"Yeah, but she made contact – that's huge. And she knew to come to you – huger. Let me get Will – and you stay put!"

"Not going anywhere," she laughs.

I find Willow drinking coffee in the kitchen. After I give her the Reader's Digest version I grab some mugs full of java and head back upstairs.

We walk into the room to find her on her cell. She puts her fingers on her lips telling us to be quiet. "Don't worry, I'll tell Andrew and Dawn to start putting it together." Pause "I'll pick you up." Pause "Call me when you get back to Giles' place."

She hangs up and warily looks at us. "First of all, I didn't say anything to her and I'm not going to; she's got other shit going on and this can wait for now. Second, Red before the interrogation begins; you want to get Dawn and Andrew? I only want to do this once. Last, Ken if that's my coffee better give it here and can you get my smokes? I need a cigarette."


	14. Shutting Down

**Chapter 14: Shutting Down**

**LONDON – VICTORIA STATION – 1pm (8 am US)**

BUFFY'S POV

I left the house silent and stunned. It's as if Mrs. Pinnington looked up every one of my buttons then pushed them systematically. Pretty much in a daze, I made my way back to the tube and by some great intervention by the Gods I got on the right one. So now I'm back at Victoria station waiting for the next train to Balham.

You know what the funny thing is? She's right; Vanessa's death is on my head. She was on the 'watch' list, Dawn told me about her and I did nothing. How could I have ignored it? There was documentation, classic signs of over-compensation for insecurities. To raid a vamp nest with no back up, stupid, stupid girl! Fuck, I should have seen this coming. I should have been out here as soon as Faith taught Emma how to cloak her own aura. Shoulda, coulda, woulda, but didn't. How many other girls have I not been paying attention too? Yeah well, one thing is certain; I am going to get my head out of ass.

Searching my bag I fish out my cell. She picks up after 3 rings.

"Hey baby," God I swear can almost wrap myself up in the warmth of her voice.

"Hey. Did I wake you? What time is it over there?"

"Nah, I'm up, it's a little after 8. You ok?"

I sigh, "No."

"The mother laced into you didn't she?"

I almost see her nodding her head with that knowing smile. "Yeah, and she was right about a lot of things." I bow my head as I finally speak the words that have been replaying in my head for the past 2 hours.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself? A lots been going on here and you're only one person."

"I have no excuse, Dawn gave me the reports and I ignored them."

"Buffy, you can't save everyone," she says it with such sadness; I know there's more, "I" she pauses again; her voice gets very low, "you just can't."

"I know, but I can do my best, which is not what I've been doing for a while. I'm coming back tonight. Can you ask Dawn and Andrew to run the reports again? I want to spend tomorrow going over them."

"You bet. When's your flight getting in? I'll pick you up.

"It's ok, I'll grab a cab."

"B" she growls into the phone.

"Alright, ten to midnight. Don't forget to tell Dawn."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Andrew and Dawn to start putting it together."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

"I'll pick you up."

I laugh, "Yes my stubborn girl."

"Call me when you get to Giles place."

"Even better, I'll call you before take-off and give you the flight info." As I hang up I realize I have about an hour to work out how I'm going to break it to Giles that I'm not staying. Shit - the hits just keep on coming.

**CLEVELAND – BUFFY'S ROOM – 8:30am (1:30UK)**

WILLOW'S POV

"Ok, all present and accounted for, let's begin." I see the weariness in Faith's face so I add, "And I promise I'll try not to grill you too hard." She winks at me but I know she seriously appreciates it.

"Did the Goddess hurt you?" Emma asks softy. I didn't really want her in here, at least for this first round, but she basically burst into the room about 5 minutes ago. She must have 'felt' something. Guessing she'd just get it out of us anyway we decided it was best to let her stay.

Faith's eyes made a sweep of the room stopping briefly to meet mine before finally resting on Emma's. "No, she didn't hurt me, just tired me out a little bit."

Emma sighed in relief.

Faith continued, "Red, from what you told me about your walk on the wild side days with Rack, I think she just took a tour. You know to see if I was telling the truth. I didn't feel her take any power, just kinda explore it."

"Then why are you still flat on your back Buddy?" Ken was not mincing words.

"Take it easy babe; we're lucky she's alive. If she took a mystical tour of your essence it can be incredibly draining. I only know from the son of a Goddess, so from her herself, I can't even imagine."

Faith locked eyes with mine, "I know you and Dawn have been warring with the Coven over the multiple texts and interpretations of whether Ereshkigal is good or evil. But I can tell you one thing with certainty; she was genuinely concerned about Emma's well being. I told her I'd never let anything happen to her, after taking her tour she believed me." She sits up a bit straighter, I can tell she's starting to feel better.

"Ok, we stay diligent, but maybe we can lower our status to Defcon 3?" Andrew is hopeful.

"What do you think Red?"

"Yeah, makes sense."

She slowly sits all the way up, "Ok, I'm ready for a shower and I have to get some of these windows open. B is gonna seriously kick my ass if she finds out I was smoking in her room."

Kennedy and Dawn head downstairs to make some breakfast as Dawn starts opening windows. "I'll open them but we're keeping your door shut, it's freaking November woman I'm not going freeze us all out."

Faith chuckles, "Thanks, can you guys stick around for a sec? Red you too?"

"Sure," Dawn opens another window then stands next to Andrew for some much needed warmth. "Something else wrong? You know besides an ambivalent Goddess on the loose taking un-booked tours of your essence?"

Concerned I sit on the bed next to her and put my hand on her leg, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She pats my hand. "I'm fine, really. It's Buffy. That kid's mom really ripped her a new one. She's coming back on an earlier flight tonight." She turns to Dawn and Andrew, "She wants all the patrol and Watcher reports run again and ready for her tomorrow. Whatever that woman said to her it hit her and hit her hard. She's got major guilt right now that she dropped the ball and is responsible for the kid's death." She looks down then back up at each of us, "That's why I didn't tell her about last night. She'd just worry on top of everything else. I'll tell her when I pick her up from the airport."

"And the reason you motioned to Kennedy to take Emma downstairs was..." I ask her knowingly.

Faith sighs, "I don't want her to feel like what's going on with B is her fault, you know?"

"Be careful Faith," Andrew wags a finger at her. "It looks like you're getting very good at watching out for the women in your life. It just might become habit forming."

She smiles at him, "Too late for that."

"Alright you two, shoo I need to talk to Faith for a second." I wave as they close the door behind them.

She scrunches her brow and looks at me, "What's up Red?"

"I'm concerned the Goddess was able to possess the vamp so easily and that she knew to come to you. Are you always cloaked?"

"Fuck yeah!" She was irritated.

"I don't mean to piss you off, just checking. I'm not sure if she was just hoping you knew where Emma was or if she knew you're protecting her."

"And if she knew, how did she know?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I guess I know what Ken and I will be doing today." She slowly gets up and heads for the bathroom.

"Thanks Faith, the demon population may not appreciate it, but I'm sure Emma will."

**M25 MOTORWAY – 3pm (10am US)**

BUFFY'S POV

"So that's why I need to go back now." I just finished telling Giles the whole story. I figured the truth was just easier and he would understand.

"I understand Buffy." Great but he's bummed.

"Thanks Giles. It's important the girls and their families know I care and I'm looking out for them. They have to know someone is behind them 100."

"I'm quite sure they already do. You must also realize you need to take some time for yourself. That balance is never easy, but it's the only way to keep perspective.

Looking into my lap I somberly state, "Slayers are not supposed to have personal lives."

"And we're not supposed to have more than one Slayer, Buffy. By changing one rule, you changed them all. Don't do anything foolish my dear; you were in very high spirits this morning and for good reason. Everyone needs happiness in their lives; you and Faith deserve it more than anyone I know. Don't shut down."

Tears are falling now, "Vanessa's dead because I didn't answer her cry for help."

"No, Buffy, she's dead because she took on an entire nest by herself."

"But I should have - "

"No, my dear, the girls you help train are not helpless, flighty things. Victoria Pinnington is a wealthy egotistical ass. She has no idea what goes on in the world outside garden parties and High Street politics. Please don't take everything she said to heart. She's hurting and wants to be hurting you as well."

He pulls over to the curb as we reach the airport. It takes me a minute to pull myself together but I do and we get out of the car. "Will you come to Cleveland soon? I know Faith would love to see you and I really want you and Olivia to meet Emma." I sling my duffle over my shoulder then cock my head to the side. "Wait, Olivia never met Faith, ok, now you have to come."

He smiles at me as he pulls me into a hug. "Of course we'll come. Perhaps in the spring, it's lovely there in the spring."

I hold onto him tightly, "I love you Giles."

"And I love you my dear." He breaks our embrace a little teary. "It's best I get going. Have a safe flight and give Faith my love."

I squeeze his hand, then let go, "I will."

**CLEVELAND – BUFFY'S ROOM – 2am**

FAITH'S POV

We're sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. I'm leaning against B's big leather reading chair and she's sitting between my legs leaning back against me. We're on our fifth log and second bottle of wine. I know it's only been a little over 24 hours, but we have a lot to talk about.

"So you were speaking in ancient Samarian?" She chuckles then takes another sip of wine.

I nod against the back of her head, "Yeah, crazy, huh? It's even funnier that good old Willy recognized the language." She's so quiet. I pull her closer and kiss her shoulder, "You ok? You must be exhausted."

"Nah, I'm good right here." She wiggles her back into me then leans her head back on my shoulder. "And haven't you heard? Sleep is totally over-rated." We laugh then just stare into the fire, drinking our wine. She haltingly speaks again, "I'm going to be traveling a lot."

"Yeah, I figured."

"You ok with that?" There's a strange tone in her voice.

Putting my glass down I wrap both my arms around her, "As long as we can still have nights like this when you get back, you betcha." I let my chin rest atop her head. "If I can help you..."

"Thanks, but you have your hands kinda full with Emma and the PtB."

"Emma's doing great and the PtB have been quiet so that means stay put. Look, I can help you go through the reports tomorrow. I don't have the psych degree, but I can spot 'Teenage-Faith-like' behavior."

She turns to face me. Her eyes search mine, for what, I don't know. There's something going on in that pretty head. She slides her hand behind my neck pulling me closer until our lips meet. I don't think I'll ever get used to the myriad of sensations that run through me when we kiss: the softness of her lips, the Slayer tingle in my veins, the sweet ache that creeps into my body. I know she feels the same, but something is different tonight.

She's lying against my shoulder again, spacing out into the fire. Holding her tightly in my arms I lean to her ear and whisper, "You want to talk about it?"

She looks down and wraps her arms around mine, holding them in place. "No, yes, oh I don't know."

"Fair enough."

She sits up and swings around pulling her knees under her chin. Facing me now she wraps her arms around her legs. She's looking down then inhales and "Why did you come here?" Just like that she spits it out.

"I...I..." I stammer like an idiot then take a huge breath.

"I mean it's just kinda weird that you get here the exact same day that Emma does," she looks up at me, "you know?"

My mind is racing and I don't know why I'm not prepared for this, but I'm not.

"Faith?" her voice is very high.

I can't speak; I just hang my head trying desperately to control the pounding in my chest.

She watches me incredulously, "The PtB sent you here didn't they? You're here to protect Emma. And this," she waves her hand between us, "is just what exactly?"

"B, it's not like that." I'm really trying to stay calm, but it's all rushing back so fast.

"Really?" She's getting angry, great, "Why don't you tell me what it's like, F?"

I drain my glass then look at her. Trying to level my voice, "I guess it would be too much to ask for you to trust me?"

Her eyes are welling up, "Oh, my God, why are you evading the question?"

"Buffy, don't..." My eyes are closed. I'm trying to find my center but her distress is so strong it fills the room. I can't push it out and it's feeding my own.

"Why are you not answering me?" Tears are cascading down her face. "Did it all mean nothing to you?"

I get up and put my boots on, "I, can't, do, this, now." I breathe out each word.

She follows, whipping me around to face her, "You need to tell me what's going on."

Shaking my head I look at the floor, "I really have to go." Please just let me get out of here before I lose it.

I'm almost to the door then I'm flying into a wall. Before I can regain my balance, B's foot slams into my chest. Mother fucker! The next thing I know B and I are going toe to toe; punches, kicks – some landing others blocked.

Jesus, what the fuck am I doing? I don't want to hurt her. Reaching back to reign in some semblance of control I pin her against the wall. "Just stop!" I yell.

One of her hands wiggles out of my grip then makes stunning contact with my face. Then I lose every ounce of control I've been keeping under wraps for the past month. "You want me to tell you why I came here?" I snarl at her as I grasp her face in my hands, "how about I show you instead?"

There's a flash then we're in the dark place. The first thing that hits you is the smell. The scent of burning, rotting flesh is one that never leaves your memory. I'd forgotten how strong it was, how it almost permeates your very being. She blinks at me as her eyes become accustomed to the murky light. I take her arm and pull her deeper inside. A cacophony of screams is heard, echoing over the walls, and then it stops.

"Where are we?" She looks around confused.

"Another time, another dimension, come on."

There's an orange glow that lights the hallway we're in. B is carefully stepping over the bodies that line the floor. "Can't we help them?"

I survey them icily, "They've already been helped, they're dead." I continue to lead her down the corridor.

"Oh my God." She latches onto my shoulder.

I laugh, "God has absolutely nothing to do with this place." Stopping at a door I turn to her, "Here we are honey," I don't know why I'm taking a sadistic pleasure in watching her discomfort and fear, maybe it's just being here again. "Why don't you take a peek inside?"

She narrows her gaze at me then looks through the 4 inch by 12 inch slot in the door. She gasps, steps back, then with eyes widening she looks again. "Faith," she pushes my name from her lips with great effort as she backs away from the door.

I know what's inside, there's really no need for me to look, but just like a train wreck, I kinda have to. And there I am: beaten, broken, incoherent and completely covered in blood. I watch myself scream in pain because my arms are crucified to the wall. How did I live though this? Shutting my eyes tightly I stumble away from the door.

"Faith? I don't understand..."

"We're in a dungeon, B, in the hell dimension I spent the last 857 days of my life before coming to Cleveland. It was the price for saving you from the M'Fashnik demon. You see, it would have killed you, Emma and the entire Coven. I was barely alive when they released me." She's watching me through the river of tears running down her face. "All I wanted when I got out of here was to see you, to be near you, so I came. And you know what happened? I thought you finally accepted me for me." I laughed, "But I was wrong."

Another flash and we're back in her room. Kennedy looks up at us, "Where did you come from? What the fuck is going on?"

Buffy looks freaked out, a dimension jump can do it, but I think she's reeling from seeing all of it first hand. I know I shouldn't have done it, but she pushed me. She's sobbing into her hands, probably having a hard time processing it all. Ken goes to her as I shake my head and walk out, "I don't know Ken."

"Faith," Buffy comes running into the hall after me, "Please don't leave. I didn't know. I couldn't have known."

Ken walks out of B's room and heads back to her and Red's mumbling, "crazy people."

Buffy's holding my arm. "Please Faith, I wigged because you wouldn't answer me. Please baby." She's pulling me back now and God damn it, I let her. She closes the door then guides me back to fire. I collapse into the leather chair as she sits on the floor in front me. "Now tell me everything."


	15. Prices

**Chapter 15: Prices**

**BUFFY'S ROOM – 3:00 AM**

BUFFY'S POV

She doesn't say anything at first; she just looks into the fire. Then her eyes slowly rest on mine, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you there."

I can't believe she's apologizing to me, "My God, Faith could I have pushed you any further? And I pushed it like I've always done with you - until you had no other option but to lash out." I'm too ashamed of myself to look her in the eye any longer so I study the design of the carpet.

We're both silent for a while. I look around and find our glasses, then pour the remainder of the wine. She leans forward as I hand her a glass.

Taking a sip I decide to just throw it all out there, "On the flight back tonight I was zoning on the plane thinking about Giles. He said that you and I deserved happiness in our lives more than anyone he knew. So I started to think about you and me and how happy I was you were here and how usually when I'm happy something awful happens. Then I start thinking about the PtB and how they send you to different places and I think what if they sent you here? Then I realize that you coming to Cleveland the same day I bring Emma back from Durban can't be a coincidence. So I asked you and you wouldn't answer, and then you were going to leave?" I finally look up at her. "So I freaked out, over-reacted and… I am so sorry."

She's got that smirk on her face and is slowly shaking her head. "Do you realize you didn't take one breath through your entire babble-splanation?"

I tilt my head to the side ignoring her attempt at levity, "Faith, why didn't you tell me?"

"Not exactly the kind of thing that comes up in conversation." She takes a sip of wine then rests the glass on the arm of the chair.

Shaking my head at her, "How did that happen? How could the PtB allow that to happen to you?"

"Buffy, it goes way beyond the PtB. When we intervened and saved your lives we upset the balance of Good and Evil. It was meant to be a dark time, the loss of the Great Slayer, the most powerful Coven and the girl who could someday bring a great light to a great darkness. The Gods demanded a sacrifice, a price to be paid. The PtB explained it all before I went to you. They told me exactly what would happen to me if we interfered. There was no way of knowing how many would have been lost had we NOT done something, so I agreed to it." She swirls her glass then takes another sip. Her gaze is once again lost to the flames.

Oh my God, how could I have ever doubted her? Can someone tell me why I am such a freak? Placing a hand tentatively on her leg I look up to her, "How did you live through that?"

She tears her eyes away from the fire to meet mine, "I just asked myself the same question." Looking down she regards my hand for a moment then thankfully, covers it with her own. "I though about you a lot, it kept me sane. Well, as sane as possible," she muses. "I would think about the first time we met, when we used to slay together, how close we were getting, well, before Finch. But mostly I'd remember LA and waking up with you in my arms and you kissing me. I would fantasize about what would have happened if Fred never busted in, how different our lives could've been. I just kept telling myself the only way I could ever be with you is to make it out of there."

"Babe, you were barely alive." I'm crying again. "I can't believe they..." I don't think I'll ever be able to get that sight of her out of my mind.

She pats my hand, "And I can't begin to tell you how much it hurt." She looks down to her wrists. I was so blind, I never noticed the scars, and they're huge. They used stakes, the bastards – irony I guess. "But I survived, just like I told the PtB I would. And when I was released members of a Coven in Mexico came and took me back to their town. It's a tiny place on the water in the Yucatan called Akumal. I'd been there before, it's where I go to get patched up when I get back from bad scrapes, only this time I needed more than patchwork. They healed my body and tried to heal my soul. But I knew only one thing would do that: seeing you. So after a month, when I could actually hold a conversation, I called Kennedy."

"That's why she didn't hear from you in years, makes sense now."

"Yeah, I always wondered if she told you when I'd check in."

"Just that you were ok, I think she knew I needed to know." I squeeze her hand, "So, Mexico…"

She finishes her wine and hands me the glass. I put it on the floor. "So Neitcheze was right, it didn't kill me, it made me stronger. I came out of that place with a ton more mystical power than when I went in. Iliana from the Coven said it was because I continually drew on all my internal strength to survive. Somehow I managed to 'grow' both what the PtB gave me and my Slayer strength into something a lot bigger than you realize, hell than anyone realizes. Iliana taught me how to control it, to be in command from the inside, something I was never good at. That's why I stayed there as long as I did, well, one of the reasons anyway, so I could work with her. I was doing really great too - "

"Until I freaked on you like a moron," I move my hand down her calf and rest my head on her lap. "I'm so sorry; I never should have doubted you." I can't describe the utter relief I feel when her hand begins to stroke my hair.

"Hey," she lifts my head in her hands, "Funny thing? You're probably on the right track I just didn't know the grand plan. Think about it: the term of my 'confinement' was agreed upon, the PtB put the whole you picking up Emma thing in motion, they probably knew how much time I needed afterwards to heal before seeing you. I just didn't put it all together until now. It makes sense; I can see where you would have thought… that." She gives me a sad smile then leans back in the chair and closes her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired."

Getting up, I reach my hand to her, "Then let's get you to bed so you can sleep."

We crawl into bed and my body aches like I haven't slept in days, maybe because I haven't. Faith is lying on her back and I curl up next to her. She puts her arms around me as I settle onto her shoulder.

"Don't ever doubt how much I love you Buffy."

I kiss her neck, "No," I wrap my arms around her neck and throw a leg over hers trying my best to hug her entire body, "I never will again."

**SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – 8:30 am**

KENNEDY'S POV

"Freeze," I call out.

Emma stops in her tracks on the landing to the third floor. "Oh Kennedy, you scared me. Good morning, I was just going to - "

"Nope. Get downstairs your first class starts in a few minutes."

"But I just - "

"Downstairs now, you can talk to them later."

"Oh alright! Who made you the guard of the house anyway?" She stalks past me.

"Actually, Buffy did."

She makes her way downstairs in a bit of a huff but I know she'll get over it. She's a good kid. I look over to Buffy's room, close my eyes and concentrate on my hearing. Good, they're both still asleep. I don't know what the fuck happened last night but when they get up, someone better have answers.

**KENNEDY'S OFFICE – 10:00am**

KENNEDY'S POV

I'm trying to get through a mountain of paperwork when I feel her in the doorway. "Hey" I stack one pile on top of another.

"Hey," Faith closes the door behind her then sits on the couch, "Sorry about last night."

Looking up from the paperwork I lean back in my chair. I'm so angry with her I can barely speak but I know this is something I have to say. This needs to be stopped before it starts: "Fighting with Buffy like that? That's a world of major fucked up shit that WILL NOT happen again, you get me?"

"It's not what you think Ken."

"Ok then, enlighten me." I wasn't about to let this go.

"I… we…" She looks like she wants to continue, then she steels herself and stands, "It's personal," she turns to go. Fuck, why does she shut down like that? It's just like back in Sunnydale, never an explanation.

"Faith," She stops, "The people here are my family and I'll do anything for them. I really want you to be a part of it, but if that happens again, I don't care how powerful you are, I'll kill you."

There's a knock at the door and Buffy pops her head in, "Hey, you busy? Oh, hey." She sees Faith behind the door staring at her shoes. "What's going on guys?"

"Nothing," Faith opens the door wider and slides past Buffy.

I throw my pen down on the desk as Buffy closes the door.

"What the fuck is going on? Why are you two fighting?"

"How about you go first Buff?"

Her eyes widen, "Oh my God, it's so not what you think."

"Wow, her exact words."

"Really Ken, it was completely my fault."

"Jesus Christ, Buffy," I slam my hands down on my desk as I stand up, "do you hear yourself? Do you have any idea how fucking pathetic you sound? It's like you're reading a script from a 'Lifetime' movie."

"Ken, I…" she stops and closes her eyes, trying to remain calm. "This is exactly what happened last night. I jumped to a conclusion with what I thought was a fistful of facts but in the end all I had was air."

"Then why don't you tell me so I can understand why the two of you are beating on each other one second, disappear the next then reappear with you hysterical crying in my arms? I asked Faith and all she says is 'It's personal' this is bullshit, Buffy."

Buffy sits down heavily in the guest chair and leans her elbows on my desk. "I accused her of only coming here to protect Emma, not caring about me and basically being the PtB's bitch. When she didn't answer or explain then tried to leave, I jumped her. When she tried to stop me I back handed her across the face, which royally pissed her off. So she lost it, not by pummeling me but by taking me back in time to the hell dimension where she was tortured for the last 2 years because she saved us from that fucking demon. When she brought us back, there you were." She starts crying, "I saw it," she looks up at me, "they crucified her Ken."

The shock subsides after a second and I jump out of my chair and scoop her up in my arms, "Holy shit, why didn't she tell me?"

"It's still too raw and there's a whole enhanced mystical power thing going too. She's only been out of there a couple of months." I nod against her. "Ken, she needs you now, please don't turn your back on her."

"I won't." I step away from her and she wipes her tears. "I feel like an ass."

"You didn't know."

**DAWN AND ANDREW'S OFFICE - NOON**

FAITH'S POV

I'm trying not to think about the emotional rollercoaster I'm on right now so I'm sitting on one of the couches staring at the white board. Work is always the best thing when everything else gets funky. See bad, find bad, kill bad – it's all very simple, just how I like it. Well usually it is. We are missing a chunk on this and it's right here but I can't figure it out.

You know I have to be really wrapped up in my thoughts because I don't feel Buffy come in until she is massaging my shoulders. "Mmmm, that's nice."

She leans to my ear, "If you play your cards right, you might get the full body version later."

"Watch out, I got very good at cards in a number of dimensions." We both have a light laugh, we both need it. "You talked to Ken I'm assuming."

"Yeah, she's pretty much blown away, and feels really bad." B comes round and sits next to me.

"I'll drag her out for a smoke later."

"She'd like that." B lays her hand on my leg, "So staring at the big board again?"

"Yeah, I'm such an ass not to have remembered 'the girl who could someday bring a great light to a great darkness' all this time… Emma, the Goddess, it all makes sense now. She is the key to all of this." I stand up and write it on the board. "But we're still missing something. What does she bring the light to?"

"Will and Dawn have been researching everything they can get their hands on. If it was ever written or told in lore, they'll find it."

Nodding, I sit back down and sigh, "I kinda wish Ms. Hartness was still here, I need to talk about last night's loss of control."

"I'm not sure she's in Devin, so I don't even know if you can call her."

I bite my lip and nod, "Well, that sucks."

"What about the Coven in Mexico? Can't you call Iliana?" That B, always using the noodle, except this time it's not the right answer.

"Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She's dead, cancer." I lean forward holding my face in my hands. "You can't save everyone, B."

She rubs her hand up and down my back. "Oh baby, you've had so much to deal with… That's the other reason you stayed there?"

"Yeah, she helped me so much over the years; I wanted to be there for her at the end. She kinda reminded me of your mom, you know? Don't know why, just did. So it was important for a number of reasons that I got to say goodbye."

"Babe, I think you should talk to Willow. If there is anyone here that knows about tremendous power and how to control it, it would be her. And she's also a really good person to just talk to if you want to vent. I hope you know you can always talk to me, but I understand that sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you're not sleeping with." She chuckles at the end.

"What if you're in love with the person you're sleeping with?" My hand drifts to hers then I give it a little squeeze.

"Hmmm," she shakes her head, "that, in fact, can make it even harder." She pulls me into her arms. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" She whispers in my ear before kissing it.

A shiver runs down my back, "We better get to those reports..."

"Yeah," she groans, "Come on, they left everything in my office."

**MEANWHILE IN WILLOW'S OFFICE**

DAWN'S POV

"Will?" I'm trying really hard to stay calm, "Oh my God Will!!!" Ok, maybe not trying hard enough.

"What Dawnie?" She comes over to me and the sea of books I'm surrounded by on the conference table that sits in front of her library.

"I think I found it."

"WHAT? WHERE?" Now she's hovering over me.

"Here, here and here" I start pointing to various different texts.

She starts reading then looks up at me. I can't make out the expression on her face.

"Do you think it's enough to bring the others in now?"

"This is excellent work Dawn. Let's start putting everything together so it'll make sense to someone who hasn't been pouring over it for a month."

**OUTSIDE THE BASEMENT GYM – 4:00 pm**

FAITH'S POV

B and I got through most of the reports not finding too much to worry about. She said she could finish the rest of them so I went off to find Ken. I watch the last of the SiTs leave as I stand by the door. I know she can feel me, so I just wait for her to come out cause I don't want her to feel like I'm cornering her. She looks at me as she walks to the door then stops, "Hey."

"Come have a smoke with me?"

She kinda half smiles, "You bet just let me grab…" Catching her jacket as I throw it to her, the half smile turns to a full one, "Let's go."

We go out the front and I catch B's eye for a second as we pass her door. I can't help but wink. Once outside we get hit with a blast of cold air. Nothing like the last week in November to remind you winter is just around the corner. It's hard to believe we were all hanging out on the back deck last week over Thanksgiving.

Ken cuts into my thoughts, "Faith, I'm really…"

"Wait, I know it looked pretty bad from your end last night." I shake out a cigarette then light it, "so there's no need for you to apologize. If I wasn't so emotionally retarded I would have told you about it when I first got here."

She looks at me for second then thrusts her hands into her pockets, "You're not emotionally retarded."

"Yeah I'm so good at sharing my feelings that things never spiral out of control from misunderstandings. I'm not good at letting people in Ken, never have been."

She pulls up short and stops me with her, "You've been in a hell dimension for the past 2 years, prior to that roaming around with the PtB for what, 8 years? Oh, then you were in prison for another 2 years and before that you were mildly psychotic and a textbook loner. Faith, where the fuck do you think you were going to get these interpersonal skills? Fortune cookie? Cracker Jack box? For what's been going on in your life, I'd say you're doing a pretty great job."

"I don't know, doesn't seem like it to me." I absently kick at the curb then start walking again. "Didn't feel like it last night with B, or this morning with you for that matter."

"You let Buffy in and you know it. Look, you talked to her about it after you cooled down, right?"

"Well, that's different, that's… different."

"Ok, we'll leave the 'Chosen Two Love Bond' alone. You let me in back in Sunnydale and you barely knew me, hell you still barely know me."

"I could see you were cool." How did this get all about me? I light another smoke. "And I know you a lot better than you think."

Ken stops again, "What do you mean?"

Oh fuck me, "Ah, the PtB, they showed me stuff about you guys, no big." I try to shrug it off.

"You're totally lying, but I'm going to let that go too, for now. Hey, I'm not saying you have to tell me everything, but if you want me to understand you, you're gonna have to let me know what's going on with you. That's the cost of friendship dude - that is if you want someone to really have your back."

I blow out a huge drag and nod my head, "Let me buy you a drink."

Ken looks at me kinda weird then looks up and realizes we're in front of Willy's. "Sure, why not."

It was early so it was just Willy setting up. "Hey Faith! How the fuck are ya?"

"Good bud, thanks for the other night."

"Hey, you take care of me, I take care of you."

Ken gives me a 'see?' look.

I grab a booth with a view of the front and back doors. "Dude, can you set us up with a couple pints of Bass?"

"Coming right up." He pulls two glasses and brings us a round.

We thank him then Ken and I touch glasses. "To friendship," she says. After a long swallow on both our parts she looks as if she's deciding whether or not to say something. Then she does, "So how did those mother fuckers let that happen to you?"

"Ken, it's not their fault."

"You say that a lot, my friend, always when I find out something totally fucked up has happened to you. God they abuse the shit out of you. One would think a Champion would rate better than years of torture, but then they used Cordy up until she died, so what do I really expect."

"These were my choices Kennedy; they tell me everything and let me make the decision."

"Ok wait, you said before you have to, what was it, 'figure out what they're saying' and now you say they tell you everything? Why are you protecting them?"

"Cause they were there when I had no one else!" Shit, I didn't mean to yell. Willy ignores us, something he's very good at.

She shakes her head at me, "You're wrong about that Faith, yeah the rest of the gang was on the fence when it came to you, but you had Buffy and you had me. We're here for you now and we would have been then."

Willy comes over with another round of beer, a bottle of Jim Beam and a couple of shot glasses, "On the house," then he goes back behind the bar. It's getting on 6:00, so some customers are starting to filter in.

Ken pours the shots. "I've always like him." She pushes one over to me. We stare at each other then down them. She refills us. "Tell me about your precious Powers that Be, I really want you to convince me they are not the manipulating cock suckers I know them as." We shoot another round.

I pull out my smokes and light one. "I think I need to take you with me the next time I go. Would you be up for that?"

She laughs, "I'm but a mere lower being, will they even let me in the door?" She catches my glare and sees I'm not amused. "I don't need to meet them; I just want to see you get out of this indentured servitude."

I blow a couple of smoke rings then look her straight in the eye, "Not gonna happen."

"Why the fuck not? You were supposed to find your path to redemption, right some wrongs then come back to us so you and Buffy could live happily ever after. What happened to the plan?"

Motioning for her to pour us another round, I lean forward, "I changed the plan." Slayer metabolism or no, I feel the warmth of the bourbon seep through my body as I down another shot, God that's good. Seeing the look of disbelief on her face I continue, "If you make me tell you all this shit then be prepared, we're going to get completely plastered."

"Fine by me," she smiles as she pours another round, "it's what friends do: talk about the awful things that happen then accompany each other while drowning the sorrows."


	16. The Goddess

**A/N:**

**Would I be too much of a geek to site more sources? I needed a lot to work this out so here they are: wicca dot com, pantheon dot org, en dot wikipedia dot org, deliriumsrealms dot com, gatewaystobabylon dot com, Mesopotamia dot co dot uk**

**And away we go...**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Goddess **

**BUFFY'S OFFICE – 9:00 PM**

EMMA'S POV

"Hey Buffy," I'm standing in her doorway. I've been standing here for about a minute but she is completely engrossed in the papers on her desk.

She looks up at me and smiles, "Hey, whatcha up to Em?"

"I dunno, I didn't want to bother you when you're working but reading got kinda boring, Andrew threw me out of 'his' kitchen and I can't find everybody else." She waves me in and I sit down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Why do all the offices have couches? It seems rather out of the ordinary."

Buffy laughs a little then puts her elbows on the desk holding her face in her hands, "Well, it all started back when we were in Sunnydale, we would be so wrapped up in the researching and planning we wouldn't make it home, so we'd sleep at the library in Giles office. So it just seemed the thing to do when we fixed this place up to have couches everywhere, you know?"

"But you all live upstairs…" I'm confused.

She laughs, "Yes we do, and you have no idea how many times each of us has crashed in our office. It also makes it a lot less stuffy, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. It does make it more comfortable when we're all together in one person's office."

"You see?" Buffy smiles again. "Now tell me what's really on your mind."

I stutter, "I… what do you… oh..."

"Go on, you can ask me anything," you know I think I believe her.

Swallowing hard I begin, "If Willow and Dawn find out I'm evil are you going to kill me?"

Buffy's head pops up from its perch on her hands, "Oh my God, Emma, you are not evil."

"But if they find out I am?"

She shakes her head at me, "We are not going to kill you honey, and you are not evil. Just last night Faith remembered something, come on I'll show you"

We both stand and she takes me over to Dawn an Andrew's office. She leads me right up to the white board that is now a permanent fixture in the middle of the room. Pointing to the latest addition she reads it to me "'The girl who could someday bring a great light to a great darkness,' does that sound like someone who's evil?"

I narrow my eyes first at the phrase on the board then at her, "No, I guess not. But what is this 'could' business? Does that mean that maybe I won't? Why won't I if I don't? And if I don't does that mean something happens to me to not do it? Ok, that was a lot of questions."

She has a sad smile now, "Questions I can't answer, Emma. I know it's hard but we are all going to have to wait to see what Will and Dawn find out. They are our best shot to get to the bottom of your little mystery, well, I guess it's all of ours now."

Tilting my head I furrow my brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," she shakes her head then seeing my face, "Look, I really don't have any answers, the best I can do is give you more questions, and you don't want that do you?"

I hang my head, "I just want to know what's going on."

She comes to me and grasps my hands, "I know, and I just want to protect you, Emma. Please just give it a little more time."

"How long?" I know I'm being obstinate, but I can't help it.

"How about as soon as Faith and Kennedy get here?" Dawn says as she rushes in and immediately begins typing on her computer. "Where the hell are they anyway?"

Buffy answers as she watches Willow come in with an armload of books. "I saw them go out after Ken's last class; I guess it was 4:00."

I look back and forth from Buffy to Willow, "Do you think we should worry? It is after 9:00."

Willow speaks first, "I'm sure they're fine and may the Gods help the demon or vamp that gets in their way." She looks over to Buffy, "We think we found it."

**MEANWHILE IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE**

KENNEDY'S POV

"Hold up a sec." Fuck I'm slurring. But Faith holds up, then looking around sits on the steps. She's trying to light her cigarette but the flame and the butt aren't really meeting. "Aim for the middle one," I tell her in a very sage manner.

"Fuck me it worked!" She is very pleased with herself. "Think our girls are gonna be pissed that we're kinda pissed?" She doubles over laughing.

I sit down next to her, suddenly; I really need to know, "Faith?"

"Yup?" She wipes her eyes.

"All that stuff you told me about, that you did back in the beginning, giving us all options we might not have had?" I stop and grab her cigarette, taking a huge drag. Ok, it's been like since high school since I've had one. Whoa, major head rush, maybe not a good idea. "You did something with me and Will didn't you?"

She looks at me and narrows her eyes. I think I halfway sobered bother of us up with that one question. "Yeah."

"We broke up didn't we?" I'm staring at my shoes.

She turns me to face her, "How do you know that?"

Nodding I run my hands through my hair, "I had a dream once about us fighting and me moving away. But it was more real than a dream, like a memory, it seemed right. Not right that we fought, but like it really happened, you know?" I look up at her.

"You guys would have gotten back together on your own. I didn't change the outcome, how things would have ended up happening..."

"Yeah, I get that," I put my arm around her shoulders, "Look, don't tell me anymore. I don't want to know what _could_ have happened to mess up my life with her. She's my girl, we're together and I love her with everything I got. That's all that counts, right?"

Faith looks at me dead serious then shakes her head, "You are an incredible woman my friend."

"I want to thank you Faith, for, well, whatever you did, thank you." I pull her into a hug.

"Am I interrupting a Hallmark moment?"

Pulling away from Faith I run up the steps and engulf Willow in my arms, "Hi baby!" I don't want to think about how much she heard.

She waves her hand over my mouth, "Jesus," she turns inside and yells, "Buffy, they're home," she pauses a beat to laugh, "drunk as skunks on the front porch."

I take a step back, "What? I'm not drunk as a skunk; just a little tipsy is all."

Buffy comes to the door as Faith makes her way up the steps. "Hey B," she says softly.

"I was starting to get worried about you," The blonde whispers as she wraps her arms around her waist, leaning her head against her chest.

Faith kisses her forehead, "Mmmm, no need to worry; I'm really good at coming back."

Buffy smiles at that, "Did you guys work it out?"

"Yeah, we talked a lot, didn't we Ken?"

Grinning, I look up at the two of them and then it really hits me: exactly how perfect they are together. How happy they both are now, it's like this is what both of them have been waiting for, for years, maybe forever. Maybe it just had to wait until now for it to work. Is this what Faith meant by everything turns out the way it's supposed to?

"Ken?" Willow turns me to look at her, "You ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, fine, just spacing." Then I call back to Faith, "Yeah we talked a lot, but then, I think we drank a lot too."

"Good that you talked; not to sure about the sloppy drunk thing." Buffy, laughing, pulls Faith inside, "Now come on it's freezing out here and you two need to get it together, Will and Dawn think they've cracked the case."

**DAWN AND ANDREW'S OFFICE – 9:30 PM**

WILLOW'S POV

Andrew comes in with two plates of leftovers from diner and puts them in front of Ken and Faith, "Eat up my little winos, you need something to help soak up that alcohol, we need you sober now."

Emma is right behind him carrying two 1 liter bottles of water, "Buffy said this will help too." She smiles at them as she places the bottles on the coffee table.

I shake my head at them, "Ok, while these two eat, I think we can safely move some of our findings around the board. She turns her back on us while she writes and erases. When she's done, the white board now looks like this:

PtB

Darkness craves light

Answers found in Qs of past

The girl who could some day bring a great light to a great darkness

Dark Goddess

Same Demon

Parents?

Coven

Emma Glamour

No Power

Meds

Under Radar

Parents?

"Ok, are you all still with me?" She looks around as everyone nods. "Great, now this is all going to get very heady so please interrupt at any time if Dawn or I get carried away. Let me start with some background: Ereshkigal is one of the oldest Goddesses of Mesopotamia. She was a sky Goddess, the daughter of Anu, the Skyfather, and Nammu, the Primeval Mother and Waters of the Sea. According to certain legends she was kidnapped by the dragon Kur, after the separation of Heaven and Earth to the Underworld where she was made queen. Once there she was the only one to pass judgment and give laws to those that died and became part of her kingdom."

"Her name means 'Lady of the Great Place', 'Lady of the Great Earth', or 'Lady of the Great Below'. And as Queen of the Underworld, she is," I look over to Faith, "not resembles but is the Crone aspect of the Goddess." Faith seems properly shocked. "Because of this and the knowledge gleaned from her twin sister Enki, the lord of Magic, Crafts and the Watery Deep, she represents the Knowing Within or Wise Judgment. So armed, she manages the destiny of those beyond the grave. Questions?" all heads shake no. "Dawn, you ready?"

Dawn starts opening the books on her desk and lays them out in case anyone wants to have a look, "Yeah, ok, so here's what we found. The demon is probably her vizier, like a scout, but more than that, like a lieutenant kinda. Now once a mercenary demon accepts a job, he will not stop until it's finished. So after a few calls to Ms. Hartness, we confirmed they found out about the demon and that's why they started drugging you Emma. Yes, they were scared of your power, but they were more afraid the Goddess's vizier would find you, so as we thought; the drugs effectively cloaked you without using magic, so no 'fingerprint' to trace like the Goddess did with Willow."

Buffy speaks up first, "So the demon is Earth-bound and won't rest until he brings Emma to Ereshkigal, well isn't that just great. Why does she need a vizier anyway? She possessed Emma's grandmother and then vamp at Willy's the other night."

The younger Summers nods her head, "That stumped Willow and me for while too. What we came up with leads up back to Wicca. The other night when the Goddess made contact with Faith it was exactly one phase of the moon, from Samhain, which means "end of summer" it's the third and final harvest, the dark winter half of the year commences on this Shabbat."

"November 1st – the Feast of the Dead – of course," Faith shakes her head, "But why a moon phase afterwards?"

"We think she came here on the 1st," Andrew explains. "I reviewed the security tapes and there was a vamp seen floating towards Emma's window. Now, we all know vamps don't float, but more bizarre? Once the laser tried to scan it, it burst into dust. Now I know it wasn't set to kill so we think it was the Goddess possessing the vamp, then disintegrating it when she was caught."

Emma paled, "She was watching me sleep through my window?"

"Kinda creepy," Kennedy adds.

Dawn nods, "Let's stay focused - now we do know that Samhain is one of two 'spirit-nights' where the magic interval becomes real, the laws of time and space can be temporarily suspended and the 'Thin Veil' between the worlds is lifted."

Willow cuts in, "You see according to cosmic regulations, the Gods of Heaven cannot descend to the Underworld, nor can chthonic deities ascend to the heavens. So twice a year, all can safely meet in between, here."

"Yeah, so we think the vamp thing is the key," Andrew continues. "We think she realized on Samhain that she can posses a vamp at will, not just that night, because it's a dead thing in the world of the living. So she can control one at anytime because she 'manages the destiny of those beyond the grave.' The theory is she realized this then contacted Faith to find out about Emma."

Kennedy gulps down some water then looks at me, "Let me get something straight here, you're saying the Goddess, the Coven and the PtB have been working all this time to ensure Emma does what exactly?"

"Well..." I start but Faith cuts me off.

"The way I see it, the Goddess wants two things: to be sure of Emma's safety and to contact her, possibly join her in some way. I mean why else try to kidnap her, right? The Coven, trying to stop the Goddess, hid and drugged Emma hoping to find out and counteract her plans." Faith stops and sighs, "And knowing the PtB, they've involved us probably since the day I started working for them to ensure we protect Emma and keep both the Coven and the Goddess honest."

Ken laughs, "After what you told me tonight, they probably have had this planned since you and Buffy were called."

Buffy gets up and grabs Faith's water then sits on the arm of the chair next to her. "So what does everyone want with Emma?"

I look into my oldest friend's eyes and tell her what Dawn, Andrew and I believe to be the answer: "We're not 100 certain, but we think it's to reveal the greatest mystery of all."

Buffy knits her brow, "The mystery of life?"

"No B," Faith answers before I can, "the mystery of death."

I nod slowly, "Exactly."

"Does that mean I'm going to die? Is she gonna kill me?" Emma inches closer to Faith and Buffy.

"No honey," I try to reassure her as Faith puts an arm around her, "We think it's more an imparting of knowledge thing. You know 'a great light to a great darkness' sort of like an enlightenment. We think there's a way to travel freely between the worlds and the Goddess needs you in order to do it."

"Hey, wait a minute, I read some of those translations; are we forgetting she killed her sister and hung her on a hook, who exactly said this Goddess is a benevolent being?" That's my baby, just cut to the chase, don't hold back really, especially with Emma sitting right here.

Dawn glares at Kennedy then flashes her eyes to Emma and back again, "No Ken, we're not forgetting that, but you have to remember, some lore is written to impart power upon the Gods so people will respect and fear them, not all that is written is true."

I try a different approach, "No one knows better than Dawn and I how dangerous it is to deal with a Goddess, well maybe Buffy." Ken bows her head, properly chastened. "Hey, I know you're just looking out for everybody and making sure we take everything into consideration, but we've been incredibly thorough."

She nods then looks up at me, "I just don't trust any of them. Although I do think Faith is right about the PtB: it makes complete sense that they brought us in to be the equalizer between the Coven and the Goddess."

"I think it's time we find out for sure," Faith rises. "I'm going to the PtB tomorrow. They might have more information and more importantly they might have a way for us to contact the Goddess. There is no way we're waiting for Beltane to address her on our terms."

Buffy looks at her quizzically, "Wait, what's Beltane?"

Shocked that Faith knew the holidays, I answer "It's the other 'spirit night', it's traditionally April 30th."

"That's my birthday." Emma says softy.

Faith puts her head in her hands then laughs, "Of course it is." She looks up at Buffy then me, "Mine too."

"Can this get any fucking weirder?" Kennedy leans back and shakes her head.

Buffy puts a hand on Faith's arm, "Whoa, babe. We are all going to think about everything we learned tonight and come up with a plan as to how to best handle this. No flying off the handle, no one gets hurt. At least that's what we aim for." She hangs her head and I know she's thinking about that kid, Vanessa. There's a look that's going back and forth between her and Faith and I'm really kinda thinking something more is going on here.

"Look B, I'm not saying I'm going to do anything drastic, just going to talk to them and find out if we can _safely _contact the Goddess, ok?"

Buffy narrows her eyes, knowing Faith doesn't always follow the plan, "Ok, but I'm going with you."

**BUFFY'S ROOM 1:30 AM**

FAITH'S POV

My hands move up her sides then into her hair. She's lying over me panting into my neck trying to catch her breath. It's been hours, but I just can't get enough. I roll us so she's on her back then I descend on her again. My tongue traces her mouth as I slide my leg between hers, we both gasp for air.

I swing my hair to the side as I kiss her cheek, ear, then slowly make my way down her neck. My leg shifts, her body rises into mine, I lift her shoulders and nibble on her collar bone before slowly coming back to her lips. Our hearts are once more pounding indistinguishably, wanting, needing.

"Faith..." she shutters then breaks away.

Mourning the loss of her lips, I try to capture them again.

"God, baby, I can't..." she stills my head in her hands. Staring into my eyes as her breathing begins to slow, "You've made my entire body into one raw nerve, I can't take anymore."

I search her eyes and know she's right. Sighing heavily I roll us back and drag her on top of me. "I can't get enough of you tonight." My hands trail up and down her back as I press her tightly against me.

She lays her head down on my chest as she hugs me, "I've noticed," I can feel her smile then she lifts her head up, "you ok?"

"I'm here with you so I'm more than ok," I pull her head back to my chest, holding her as close as I dare. "Now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." And I have no idea how long this is going to last.


	17. B and the PtB

**Chapter 17: B and the PtB**

**BUFFY'S ROOM – 5:30am**

BUFFY'S POV

My eyes snap open when I hear Faith call out my name. Turning to her I find she's face down, hugging the pillow and having a nightmare from the sounds of her labored breathing.

"I'm right here baby." I lean in closer as I rub her back. At first it has no effect, she still seems agitated, then she exhales deeply and snuggles up next to me.

Her voice is laced with sleep, "Buffy?" Wow, she knows my whole name when she's _sleeping_; I think to myself and smile. The smile fades however when she utters the next line, "Is it really you and not another trick?"

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me, "Yes, it's really me, no trick. Now get some rest."

"Nahh, I know it's not really you, but I don't care," she kisses my neck; "it doesn't hurt when I'm with you". She burrows deeper into me, holding on almost desperately, "If I make it out of here I'll come to you, I promise I will." Even talking in her sleep her voice has such heaviness, such unadulterated sorrow.

My heart is breaking as tears are now streaming down my face, "Oh baby," I kiss her forehead, "I love you so much."

"Don't be sad, you're my safe place," she mumbles into my throat. "They can't hurt me when I'm here with you. The PtB taught me that years ago."

Ok, I know this is wrong but I can't stop myself, "How long have you been here Faith?"

She shifts so her head is on my shoulder and wraps her arm around me. "Seems like forever… a long time... 20 or so years. I haven't been able to keep track so good. I forget a lot of things here, but I remember you always ask that."

Shocked at her answer, now I have to continue this crazy conversation, "I do?"

"Every time it's the same," she nods into my chest, "I call your name, you hold me, I tell you I'll come for you, you cry, I tell you it's going to be ok, you ask me how long, we talk some more, then we sleep and when I wake you're gone and I'm still in hell."

Holding her close to me I whisper, "I'm not going anywhere this time."

I feel her smile into my shoulder, "You always say that too. It makes me happy." She wraps me in her powerful arms, I feel the length of her body against mine and our nerves seem to pulse together. She exhales deeply, "You feel so damn good, it oughtta be illegal," she breathes into my ear, "God when I get out…"

"I'll be right here." I stroke her hair.

"You keep me alive you know," she brushes her lips against mine, "I love you more than anything, Buffy, more than I can ever possibly say or show you. I just hope I get the chance to tell you for real one day."

As she settles back into her slumber I hold her tighter against me while my tears continue to flow. "You just did."

What did those fucking monsters to do you? I guess I should have realized there was psychological as well as physical torture earlier. Oh, damn it, I don't care what she says; the PtB never should have allowed her to make that kind of a sacrifice.

FAITH'S POV

The dream is over and I know I will soon feel the pain so I prepare my senses for the next onslaught. The pain doesn't come and all I hear is crying so I open my eyes. Where the… oh I'm at B's, wow a dream in a dream. Well a dream in a nightmare really. But why is she crying?

"B, you ok?"

"Oh baby, it's ok, go back to sleep."

"No, what's wrong?" Turning I lean on my elbows and look at her.

"Y-you were having a nightmare, so I tried to soothe you, is all."

Not convinced I ask, "Then why are you crying?"

She reaches out and touches my face, "B-because you were talking to me in your sleep," she leans to me and kisses my mouth, "because you were there, and you were so sad."

My God there is no way this is happening. Sitting all the way up I pull her with me. "Did you talk back?"

"Yes, of course." She's wiping her tears her eyes boring into mine. "You said I always say the same thing."

Shaking my head, a small laugh escapes my lips, "You do, did, whatever it doesn't matter. What matters is that it was real, it really happened."

"What are you talking about?" Even in the murky light of the coming dawn I can see her knitted brow.

"My dream, it was always so vivid, and now I know why: the PtB knew my memories of you were getting me through the day so they sent me a flash of a possible future to take away the pain at night."

She tilts her head at me, "You're saying the PtB replayed what just happened here when you were sleep talking to you every night while you where there, before it ever happened?" She shakes her head as if clearing the cobwebs.

"Yeah, I know it's confusing. But that's how they work."

She lays back down bringing me with her. "They know everything about us don't they?"

"Of course, they're the Powers that Be. They know every possible outcome of every possible reality, what they don't know is which path to which reality we will choose."

Pulling me closer to her she softly asks, "Did you know we would be together?"

"No," I reach up and trail my hand down her face, "I didn't ask them to show me any of my possible paths. I never really thought I would live long enough to actually have a path, you know?"

She rolls us over so she is lying over me, "Your path is with me." She kisses me deeply then lowers her eyes to mine.

I try awfully hard not to get lost in those hazel eyes until I finally say this to her while conscious, "I love you more than anything, Buffy."

As her mouth covers mine, my senses reel and I understand how you can be lost and found simultaneously.

**BASEMENT REC ROOM – 9:30 AM**

EMMA'S POV

"Ok Em, that was good, let's do it again." Kennedy says encouragingly.

Willow laughs, "Yeah, pretty soon we'll be ready for a tournament!"

We're playing American Cricket Darts and having a very good time. Kennedy is throwing them the "correct way" and Willow and I are tossing them telepathically. Kennedy says it's good training for staking vamps and Will says it's good training for honing my Wicca skills so it's the whole two birds, one stone thing. The funny thing is I'm kicking their asses! Ha!

I feel Faith coming down the stairs as I hit my third 19. "Well _good morning_." I say with a slight leer.

She narrows her eyes at me, "Has someone not been "turning off" their empathetic powers?"

Laughing I counter, "No, I have, it just was a _wild_ guess."

Kennedy looks at both of us rolling her eyes, "Are you kidding me? Talk about a world of too much information."

Trying to change the subject Faith asks, "Darts?"

"Yeah," Ken says then explains the double training benefits.

Faith nods, "Let's see if we can up the training a notch." She stands in front of the dart board and looks at me. "Ok, give me one."

Utterly shocked I state, "I am not going to throw darts at you."

"Of course you are." Willow speaks up quickly, "Sometimes it's not a vamp you will have to face but a demon or a black arts witch. A stake can kill more than just vampires, and who's to say you can't do it with a sword? Now go on."

Kennedy sits down in the overstuffed easy chair as Willow climbs on the arm, "Yeah, let's see what you got, kid."

I can't believe what they are asking me to do. What if she doesn't block it? What if I hurt her? What if…

"Emma! None of that's going to happen don't worry." Faith says encouragingly then smiles, "Come on, you want to be a Slayer? You're gonna have to learn how to fight."

I look at the darts lying on the table then lift them with my mind. Then one by one I send them to Faith. She blocks some with her hands, the others she kicks away.

"Well done," Faith nods, "now, again but with speed. Aim for my heart." She taps her chest.

"I'm really not comfortable with this."

Ken laughs, "Just wait until Faith makes you switch places with her!"

My eyes get huge, "What???"

Faith shakes her head at Kennedy as Willow gives her a light smack on top of her head.

"Hey!" she protests the look and the smack, "Like you're not going to, right?"

"First things first," Faith looks at me, "again, with speed, aim for the heart, try not to telegraph when you are going to throw."

"But..."

"Just do it Emma." Her gaze is penetrating then I hear her in my head, _"You can do this, you will be a Slayer like none other. This will be only one more tool at your disposal. Now come on."_

I return her stare and try my best to void my face and body of all movement and emotion. Suddenly a dart flies towards her heart, dead on. She bats it away at the last second.

"Very good," she nods at me, "again."

We continue until I am throwing so fast Faith needs to stop the darts telepathically. It's then that Buffy comes down to join us. "Holy shit!"

"Hey Buff," Ken waves, "Come over and watch the latest in hybrid Slayer/Witch/Demon training."

She looks around at all over us, her eyes finally rests on Faith's, "Wow, impressive, can you do any faster Emma?"

"Faster? But what if she can't stop it?" I'm getting rather distressed.

"Don't worry Em; a dart won't kill me," Faith winks, "besides you can't get it past me."

I narrow my eyes at the challenge then survey the pack of dart hanging in the air. Raising one eyebrow, I tilt my head them then Faith. In an instant all the darts are speeding towards her heart at full force. I watch as she grins then closes her eyes. The darts freeze right in front of her chest. A couple have penetrated her shirt, but not her skin.

"Outstanding!" She reaches up and takes the bunch of darts in her hand. Walking over to me she puts an arm around my shoulders, "You've just graduated to reversing positions my dear. Think you can handle it?"

"Ahhh…"

Faith looks at me then sends, _"There is nothing you can't do once you set your mind to it."_

I'm not so sure but I trudging walk over to the dart board, "If you say so."

Now flanked by Buffy on one side and Willow on the other, Ken speaks up, "If it's not too much to ask, can we keep the conversation in _spoken_ words so all of us can know what's going on?"

Faith chuckles, "Sorry guys, just a couple of words of encouragement. You ready Em?"

Weakly I reply, "Yes."

She tosses the first one slowly and it kinda freaks me out as I watch it get nearer. But then I backhand it away.

"Good!" Buffy cheers.

"You can go a little faster, but not too fast." I caution Faith. Another one comes to me faster, but I dispatch that one as well. I think I'm getting the hang of this. "Ok, another." When I've done enough to be comfortable, I start to knock them down telepathically. This is kinda fun.

"Excellent." Buffy stands. "I think that's enough for now. Great job, Emma, I see your work with these three has really done wonders." She turns to the others, "What do you think guys? Is she ready for a patrol? Well, with me and Faith of course, there is still that demon out there."

Kennedy nods, "Totally if you two are with her. Although the other girls might get jealous, so you may have to do it on the down low. They are already a little weird with the adoption thing"

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, tonight then, how about we drive over to Knoll wood Cemetery in Cleveland Heights and do a sweep?" Buffy looks from Faith to me.

"You sure I'm ready?" I'm just a little scared, not a lot, well not really.

Faith nods, "We won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

**INTERSTATE 271 SOUTH – 11:30 AM**

FAITH'S POV

Glancing over at B she looks deep in thought. "It's exit 19."

"Ok." She nods.

"You alright?"

She nods again, "Yeah, just thinking about them."

"The PtB?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird after all this time. I can't believe I'm finally going to meet them." She looks over to me.

"Turn left here. Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. The first time I met them in LA was way intimidating, like meeting a rock star. Ok, make a right here then go to the end of the block. It's the last abandoned building on your left." I can't help but chuckle. We are in one sorry ass neighborhood.

She takes a deep breath and turns off the engine. "Well, let's do this. And hope the car is still here when we leave."

We walk in and they are 'sitting' on the beat up couch in the corner, if you don't have a body can you really sit? They look up at us and speak, "Welcome Faith, you've come to talk about Ereshkigal no doubt." Their gaze turns to B, "And you've brought the Slayer with you, how nice to meet you after all these years. But first Faith, tell us, is she worth almost dying for?"

"Absolutely," I say without hesitation, grabbing B's hand.

They nod and motion for us to sit. "The Goddess touched your soul we see."

"Yes, she was in the body of a vamp."

"She will continue to seek you out until she is reunited with her blood. The demon will take her and many will die."

"Or?" I ask as I feel B's hand crush mine.

"Or, the Slayer will kill the demon then with the joined power unused for years will contact the Goddess to learn her motives and desires."

"Or?" I ask again always liking to have a least three options.

"There are only two paths to follow in this instance. We state them as clearly as we can. But I see your Slayer has questions for us."

All of us turn to B who's blushing madly. "I – I…"

"Faith, can you leave us for a moment? We need to speak with the Slayer and someone is trying to steal your vehicle."

"What? Oh shit, of course, thanks." I give B's hand a quick squeeze then head for the door. I turn before I go, "And thank you for the glimpse into this future, it helped get me through."

"As it was meant to, you made a great sacrifice, you in turn received great gifts. Now attend to your automobile. We won't keep your Slayer long."

BUFFY'S POV

Wow, they are freaky looking, just like Faith said, totally translucent, ghost-like.

"You know we can not influence decisions, we can only tell what can happen in all instances. The Goddess will be reunited with her blood regardless of which path is taken."

I swallow, "Yes I understand." Holy shit, I'm talking to the PtB, "You aren't going to give me any more information about how to contact the Goddess are you?"

They laugh at me, "We have given more than enough information."

"Then I need to ask you a different question."

"Ask and we will let you know if we can answer."

I take a deep breath then exhale, "When we were in LA years ago, did Angel send Fred to my room knowing what was happening with me and Faith?"

"Yes," they answer.

Shit I knew it! "And, and if he didn't, what would have happened?"

They look at each other, then the woman sits. The man comes to me and speaks with only his voice, "You and Faith would have been together very much as you are now. She, however, would have always carried her darkness and regrets. It would have been Faith that was killed by the M'fashnik demon. He later would have killed you, the Coven, and later in his frenzy, Emma. In the Goddess's grief, the world would have become a dark place. Your Witch and the Key would be responsible for the return back to the light, but many would have died before it was completed."

Putting my head in my hands I can't believe what he's telling me but it feels right.

"We showed Angel the possible paths when he came back from Sunnydale while you we fighting The First." The woman begins to explain as she too comes nearer to me. "He was our Champion and he knew he was meant to die shortly. When we showed him the possible paths he guided Faith to us."

"We cherished him you know." He looked at me, "We released him from his service and gave him human form but he asked to be returned to the beast he was when he learned you would die defending him."

I couldn't believe what they were telling me, "You made Angel human?"

She nodded, "For one day, you two lived a human life."

"But that never happened, I would have re – mem – bered… you took back the day, didn't you?"

"Yes, it was the only way." They replied.

Standing up, I pace around the room this is a little much to handle. "Why do people sacrifice themselves for me? It just doesn't make any sense."

They answer together, "You are the Slayer, yes, there are many now, but you are the True Slayer and you will teach the little ones to fight the evil that threatens to override goodness. It is your vision that will make this possible after your passing. You are the Equalizer." They smile, "It is time for you to go now."

"Ok," I nod knowing I've taken way too much of their time, "Thank you for speaking with me. And thank you for taking care of Faith," I look down then back up at them, "she means everything to me."

"We know your heart is true and honorable. Our Champion is safe with you. Now go Slayer, important events will take place this evening."

As I walk down the front steps I see Faith sitting on the hood of the car smoking. I walk over and wedge myself between her legs, bury my head into her chest and snake my arms around her neck.

"Hey," she pulls me into her, "you ok?"

I nod then kiss her softly, "Yeah, let's get back."

She tilts her head and narrows her eyes at me, "You want me to drive?"

"Yeah," I give her my keys.

We get on the road and make our way home. Home, Jesus how many of us wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for her? I shake my head and can't help but think how much I love her, not for saving my life, but for making me cherish my life.

**KNOLLWOOD CEMETERY – CLEVELAND HEIGHTS 10:30 PM**

FAITH'S POV

Man, I totally get the parent thing. Emma makes me so proud. When she dusted her first vamp her eyes lit up then she ran to me and B and gave us both hugs. I never had someone to look up to me like that. All I know is I'm seriously getting a kick out of it.

"Hey," B walks over to me, "she's something isn't she?"

"Yeah, three vamps on the first night out-the-box. I'm so proud."

She laughs, "You look like you're gonna bust some buttons there missy." She grabs my hand as Emma creeps up on yet another vamp. "I think we need to put this place on the permanent patrol list."

There's a change in the wind and B and look at each other then both call out to Emma, "Let's go."

Emma dusts the vamp then happily comes our way, "What wrong?" her faces falls as soon as she sees us.

"We need to go now," I grab her arm and start walking to the car.

Buffy is looking all around us and I start a jog with Em in tow. "I see him, I'll be back."

"Be careful Buffy." I call out.

She turns and smiles at my use of her full name. I've slid back into calling her 'B' all the time and she's been teasing me about it. "I will."

"Shouldn't we help her?" Emma ask me, "I mean it's the demon right?"

"Yes, it's the demon but she can handle herself, we'd just distract her. It's something only she is meant to do."

"What do you mean?"

A male voice cuts through the night as Emma is ripped away from me, "Ah little girl, it's been a long time. Do you want to meet your REAL family?"


	18. Old Wounds

**Chapter 18: Old Wounds**

**KNOLLWOOD CEMETERY – CLEVELAND HEIGHTS 11:00 PM**

BUFFY'S POV

That bastard just picked me up and threw me in a fucking tree! Jumping down to the ground I run to Faith and Emma. The M'Fashnik demon has Emma in one gnarled hand while fighting Faith with the other. Faith is thrown to the ground but scissor kicks out, knocking him off balance. I get to them just in time to yank Emma away before she goes down with him. "Go to the car now," I toss her my spare keys.

"But I can hel-"

"GO!"

Faith throws a stake in his stomach which stuns him for a moment. Then she lands a couple of punches to his sides and backhands him across the face. He stumbles backward and she advances ready to go for the stake and push it further into his gut. She leaps and kicks the stake in but he holds onto her leg and they both fall to the ground.

They jump up and she starts to wail on him continually punching his face over and over. He narrows his eyes at her then spins, his foot connects with her jaw and blood flies from her mouth in an almost Hollywood-like stream. She's wiping her chin when I get to them, "What took you so long B?" she spits the blood from her mouth, "I was having all this fun without you." She jumps; kicking him in the face then turns to me and winks.

Now both Faith and I are fighting him. It's a constant barrage of blows, we don't let up for a minute. Finally we get in a winning combination: she kicks his chest as I punch his face. Mercifully he goes down. Faith is bouncing on her toes waiting for his next move. When he doesn't move at all she cautiously treads nearer.

"Faith don't!" Emma shouts out, I thought I told her to get to the car…

She looks over to Emma as he shoots up grabbing her arm and wrenching it out of the socket as he head butts her throwing her backwards.

"AHHHHH" she screams as she falls to the ground.

Running full force I kick him in the chest and he's flat on his back. He gets up but is far enough away from Faith that Emma can go to her.

He dodges me, spins then brings his fist squarely into my cheek. I hear something crack then feel what I know is blood start to leak from the corner of my eye. As I'm turning back towards him his fist slams down on my back, bringing me to my knees.

Tilting his head over to Faith he sneers, "Looks like you are about to lose another one Slayer, what is that going to make now, 5?" He laughs heartily as we circle each other. "She's very cute this one, kinda looks like Jessie with those long dark locks doesn't she? I was too quick with her, but this one, I think I'll take my time with." He leers at her appraisingly.

There is NO way that is going to happen, "You know I'm going to kill you," I seethe at him. Out of the corner of my good eye I see Emma pulling Faith's dislocated arm out so it goes back into place.

"Oh, I know you think you are. The PtB said there are two paths: yours and mine. Since you can't seem to keep your lovers alive I figure all I have to do is kill another and I'd say you're done, maybe forever. Then the girl goes to her real family and I get my reward."

Faith comes running up to us from the side and slams her foot into his kneecap, "I don't die too easy asshole so your little plan ain't gonna work."

As he is falling down I grab his head in my hands. Looking at him for a moment, "This is for Jessie you mother fucker," then using all my strength I twist his head clean off and throw it to the ground. I stare at his decapitated body as my blood mixes with my tears.

Faith engulfs me in her arms, "Are you ok?"

I nod into her neck, "I'll be fine. We need to get Emma out of here."

We both look over to her and find she is pinning two vamps to a wall telepathically while staking them physically. We turn back to each other.

"Why didn't we do that?" Faith asks me.

"Because we're morons." I answer as we make our way towards her.

"Naaa, just would have taken the fun out of it."

I put my arm around her waist, "Been a long time since we slayed together baby."

"Yeah," she pulls me close and kisses my forehead, "I think it's safe to alert the media, we're still hot chicks with superpowers."

"Right," I nod, "who need some serious medical attention. I think that cock sucker broke my cheek bone."

Faith turns to me a little shocked, "B – you gonna kiss me with that mouth?"

Stopping, I exhale then slowly bring my eyes up to her, "He murdered her in front of me then joked about it. There aren't enough curses known to any language…" my voice cracks and I try to reign in my anger and pain, "a quick death was a gift and I only did it because we need to keep Emma safe."

She brushes the hair from my face as she clenches her jaw. "I understand, we'll talk about it when we get home, ok?"

I bury my head in her chest as tears start to fall, "Ok."

"Guys, guys," Emma runs to us, "Are you ok? Are you both ok? I can't believe you ripped his head off – that was so cool! And did you see me dust those two vamps??!?!"

Faith laughs and I feel it rumble through her chest. I look up at Emma and her face immediately falls.

"Buffy, oh my God, you need to go to the hospital." Her voice is very soft.

I swipe at my eyes, "No, it's ok, we're going to call the house and make sure Willow is up to do some healing spells. How do you feel about driving home?"

Emma's eyes get huge, "Really? You mean it?"

Laughing, I nod, "Faith and I are kinda beat up and it's pretty much a straight shot on the Freeway, so what do you think? You game?"

She just nods then runs to the car.

"You make a great mom, B," Faith whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, that is when I'm not putting her life in danger." I pull her towards the car, "Come on, I don't know about you but I can go for a nice glass of wine."

"How about glasses?"

"Done."

**BACK AT THE HOUSE - BASEMENT – TRIAGE ROOM – 12:30 AM**

WILLOW'S POV

"Yeah, it's broken." I just finished cleaning the blood from Buffy's face, "I'm going to have to re-align it now, before your Slayer healing fuses it back incorrectly."

"Great, can I get a nose job too, Doc?" she quips.

"No way Red, I like B's nose." Faith is sitting in the chair across from the examination table.

Not particularly in the mood for their banter I snap at her, "Watch it Faith, you're next on my table, and I don't find anything remotely amusing here."

They exchange glances and both lower their eyes.

"Look," I sigh, "aren't you two a little old for this kind of thing? I thought this was going to be a little newbie vampire staking for Emma."

Faith looks at Buffy then drops her head, playing with the new hole in her jeans.

Buffy's eyes hardened. "We didn't know he was going to be there Wills. Besides, this was personal; I wouldn't have let anyone else do it."

"Personal? What the hell are you talking about?" I am totally confused.

Buffy lowers her eyes again and sighs.

Faith speaks up for her, "It wasn't vamps Red, it was the demon that killed Jessie, the one that kidnapped Emma. B killed it tonight."

"Holy crap! How did it know where to find you?" Holy Crap, Holy Crap, Holy Crap.

Buffy shakes her head then winces, probably wasn't a good idea. "Don't know, the PtB told me 'important events will take place this evening' I thought they meant Emma going out on her first patrol. I - I didn't realize." She bows her head again.

"You didn't tell me they said that," Faith creases her brow. "What else did they say?"

Buffy closes her eyes tightly, "Can we just talk about it later?"

"Of course," I squeeze her shoulder, "we don't have to deal with this now, it's been a long night as it is, right? We can talk when you're ready." An uncomfortable silence descends on the three of us. Shit, can't we ever just catch one stinking break? Does it have to be always with the doom and gloom, all the God damn time? "Ok, hold still Buff, this is gonna hurt."

She gasps for breath as I shift her cheek bone and murmur an incantation. When I look up Faith is giving me a very strange look, almost like she's looking through me, freaky. I finish bandaging the cut on Buffy's eye then they switch places.

Faith seems almost shy as I tend to her, bizarre for her I know. I have a look at her shoulder and see Emma did a fine job popping it back into place. "This will probably be sore for a day or two."

"Ok," she says softly.

She only needs a couple of stitches where the demon's apparently steel toe boot connected with her jaw.

When I'm done we all go upstairs where Emma is retelling the adventure to Dawn, Andrew and Ken.

Dawn runs over to Buffy as soon as we come up, "Oh my God, are you ok?" She pulls her into a hug then looks over at Faith who still seems a bit spacey.

"You bet - hugs and puppies." Buffy slowly breaks away from Dawn, "Look guys we're really beat, no pun intended. We're just gonna go to bed, we'll talk in the morning, ok?"

"Ok," Dawn says in a small voice.

Buffy stops and puts her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Hey, I'm fine, really." Now Buff brings her into a heartfelt hug. "I just need to decompress, you know?"

Dawn puts on a knowing smile, "Yeah, I was just worried."

Buffy nods then after making a pit stop at the kitchen for a bottle of wine and glasses, they go upstairs.

The rest of us go back into the living room.

Andrew comes up and puts his hands on Dawn's shoulders, "She'll be fine, babe, Faith will take care of her."

Dawn leans back into him, "I know, it's just that sometimes I wonder where her breaking point is, I mean really, how much can she take."

"As much as she needs too," Ken says rather solemnly, "She's been doing this for a long time Dawn, your sister's a very strong woman she can handle it."

Dawn shakes her head, "I know but that demon fucked both of them up, badly, and from the looks of both them, more than just physically. I, I just worry."

"It's all my fault," Emma bows her head.

Ken raises her eyebrows, "Have you lost you mind? How do you see this is your fault?"

"Well, the demon was after me so it's my fault. Then Buffy made me leave so I didn't help them, I could have helped them, I could have used the magic -"

This is where I cut in, "Emma, they were trying to protect you. You know your magic is still unfocused and imprecise so it's incredibly unreliable. It could have actually done more harm than good. And it probably wouldn't have worked – the demon was a minion of the Goddess, she would have shielded him from your power. So please, don't take any blame, especially here where there is none."

"But I distracted Faith then she and Buffy got hurt."

Emma's eyes are still downcast. "Yes they were both beaten up pretty good, but I fixed what I could and they're ok now. By tomorrow morning their Slayer healing will have them good as new. As for the heavy duty emotional issues, well they'll work it out together. And if either of them needs our help or an ear or a shoulder, they know we're here for them, it's what family does."

**BUFFY'S ROOM – 1:15 AM**

FAITH'S POV

B is laying against my good shoulder her arm and leg draped over me. I'm leaning on the headboard, sipping my wine. "How decadent it is to be in bed, sipping wine with a beautiful woman. It seems unfathomable I was in a hell dimension 2 months ago."

"Breaking out the SAT words Faithy?" B looks up at me.

"Never took the SAT, the Stockton Women's Correctional Facility classes got me my GED, that's enough schooling for me. The rest was all reading. You read a lot when you're alone. So I read plenty, kinda like how Emma's got that killer vocabulary."

"Sorry," she traces her hand up and down my side, "There was no one in all that time? In all those places?"

"B, I'm not a nun, of course there were people."

"You know what I mean, a relationship."

I nod, "Once."

"Tell me?" She snuggles into me.

"Well..."

"Come on, you know everything about my sordid love life, not to mention that you basically hooked me up with the last person I was with, I'm still not over the weirdness of that by the way."

I sigh, "I would hardly call your love life sordid." I pull her into me, "And I just did what I thought was the right thing to do."

"Tell me?"

I sigh knowing she wants me to share it, knowing it might help her share her pain with me. I begin, "Isabella was part of that Coven in Mexico, their healer and Iliana's daughter. We met when I came back from Venezuela after cleaning up the vampire nest that killed Riley and Sam. I had a few scrapes and she patched me up. So after every assignment if I was hurt, I'd go to her and she'd take care of it, well, me."

B leans up and refills our glasses, "Sorry I didn't mean to make you stop."

"It's ok," I take another sip then continue, "So after your school started to take care of business here and you and Jessie got together, I started making those trips to other dimensions. It got to where I would always come back to Mexico even if I wasn't hurt and stay with her. It's not like anything ever happened, or anything was ever said. I just went there, I guess cause I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"You could have come here," she says softly.

"No I couldn't have. I was still messed up and you and Jessie were happy." I take a breath, "We both had a job to do B, and our feelings about each other were too raw. We would have distracted each other and people would have died."

"Don't we each still have a job to do?"

"We're older now; I think we know how to handle the balance a little bit better than when we did in our twenties."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"So anyway," I give her a little squeeze, "So one time when I came back things got serious. I was 27 and it was the first time I was with someone for more than a week."

B turns to me, "How long were you guys together?"

I look down, "Two years."

She settles back into me, "That's impressive," she pauses, "What's she like?"

I look up to the ceiling and think for a moment, "Very…soothing, like the embodiment of calm," I laugh, "talk about polar opposites huh? But she helped me work out a lot of stuff."

"How? Magic? Meditation?" B drains her glass then sets it on the night table.

Shaking my head, "Nothing as sexy as that, we just talked a lot; about Finch, the Mayor, Angel," I take a huge breath, "you."

She turns to me, "No way you talked to her about me," she's incredulous.

"Way. But she understood, better than I did at the time that no matter what, a piece of me would always belong to you."

B's very quiet then she nods, "Jessie knew it too. We never discussed anything like you did, I mean I told her about you and stuff, but I know she put the rest of it together on her own." She runs her hand over mine, "So what happened with Isabella?"

I look up at her then down again, "Vampire." I take a rather large drink of my wine. "Irony, huh? A Vampire Slayer's girlfriend gets killed by a vampire. I was in another dimension so I didn't find out until three weeks later. Iliana took it very hard, Isabella was her only daughter, and she had just found out about her cancer. So I asked the PtB if I could stay with her for a little while, they said it was ok so I stayed for a couple of months."

"Jesus Christ." she cups my face in her hand and lightly kisses my cheek. "We can't seem do the relationship thing, huh? It's just like that demon said."

"No, B, don't believe that little fuck. He just talked all that trash to rattle you. We're in a high casualty business, and although so many have been lost I feel we are incredibly lucky to still have so many alive: Dawn, Willow, Ken, Giles, Andrew, shit, especially me and you. All of us have faced tremendous odds and yet are still here to do the best we can with what we got."

"Now you sound like Willow."

"Red is an exceptionally intelligent woman."

She leans back against my chest, "Do you think now that we're together the PtB will leave us alone?" She asks hopefully.

"That would be more than I could ever ask for, but no, I doubt it."

We're quiet for a little while both lost in our thoughts. I pull her closer to me again, "You alright with what happened tonight?"

She exhales, "I always thought it would make me feel better, you know, killing him, the whole revenge thing. And to be honest it did, for about a minute. But it didn't change anything, well, except that he's dead now too. It's like…" She stops.

"What B?" I coax as I put my glass on the night table so I can carefully wrap both arms around her.

She swallows. I can tell she's crying. "It's like I can let her go now but part of doesn't want to and the other part of me already has. Oh God, I shouldn't be talking about this with you, I should be talking to Will."

"Shhh," I nuzzle my face in her hair. "I think I know how you feel. You've been holding onto the pain of losing her for so long that letting go of it makes you feel guilty."

She sits up and faces me searching my eyes, "Exactly."

We hold each other's gaze for a moment. "I'm not asking you to let her go, Buffy." I reach out my hand and rub my thumb against her cheek.

"I know," she pushes into my hand, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so incredibly understanding and strong and open and honest. God, are you real?"

"Very real," I lean in and capture her lips with mine. It's a soft kiss, not heated; the Gods know neither of us could handle that right now; too many emotions running around both our heads, too many old wounds reopened tonight. "Let's get some sleep."

Buffy reaches over and shuts the light. She pulls the covers over us then wraps me in a full body Slayer hug. "I love you so very much," she whispers.

I return her embrace with fervor, "I love you too."

**4:00 AM**

NO ONE'S POV

The wind blows through her hair as she rides the cable car up the mountain. Looking out, she sees the ocean is calm as the sun starts to set. Once at the top she gets out and starts walking around. There are little creatures hopping about. They kinda look like mutant rabbits but she knows they're not. She thinks for a minute, Dassies, that's what they're called, they're cute.

Breathing in deeply she is awed by the beauty of her surroundings: being above the clouds, the view of the city below and the ocean that stretches out beyond it reflecting the setting sun.

Turning to walk back to the cable car she stops when she sees _her_ leaning against the railing looking out onto the water, shoulders set, raven hair being taken by the wind. The corners of her mouth turn up into a grin as she feels her heart flutter. 'Will I ever stop feeling like this when I see her?' She asks herself as she strides toward her other half.

"Hey you," the blonde speaks as she leans her head against her lover's back, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey Buffy," her captive replies turning in her arms, "Where are we?"

"Table Mountain, South Africa, it's gorgeous here isn't it?" Buffy takes in the view once more, then turns back looking into those warm brown eyes.

The brunette nods as she holds her stare, "Absolutely," a smirk forming at her lips.

She laughs as she feels her cheeks color, "Faith, what are you doing in my dream?"

"Don't know, just found myself here."

"Think it's the PtB?"

Faith tilts her head to the side, "Slayer dream, Emma's from South Africa, no such thing as coincidence, hmmm, I'd say probably." She places a kiss on Buffy's forehead.

Neither of them notices the woman begin to approach them let alone when she raises an eyebrow as Faith kisses Buffy's head, "You know I always had a feeling about you two."

Buffy's eyes widen, immediately recognizing the voice. She turns, "Mom?"


	19. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 19: Saying Goodbye**

**SLAYER DREAM – TIME DOES NOT EXIST HERE**

BUFFY'S POV

"Oh my God, MOM," I run to her and nearly knock her over as I swoop her up in huge hug. I can't believe it; she's real, like really real. But this is just a dream, yeah, it's not real.

"No sweetie, it's real," my Mom says as she pulls away from me looking over my shoulder inclining her head, "Faith."

She touches her hand to her head in a mock salute, "Mrs. S, it's good to see you."

Mom tilts her head and narrows her eyes, "You're taking good care of my daughter?"

Faith's smile reaches up to her eyes, "Yes Ma'am, doing my very best."

Suddenly there's a short dark haired woman standing behind Faith, she puts a hand on her shoulder, "So this is your Slayer mi amore?"

Faith's eyes lock on mine, as if pulling some kind of strength from me, then drift to Mom's, "Why?"

Mom nods, "The Goddess sent us because She wanted you two to feel at ease. We need to tell you about Her, and, well, neither of us had the chance to say goodbye. She felt you two deserved it."

As Mom speaks all I can really concentrate on is the hand on Faith's shoulder. No one needs to speak her name; I know who she is from the second Faith's eyes held mine. Isabella's hand slides from Faith's shoulder to the back of her neck in such a slow, intimate, sensual manner, I blush. Standing stock still, Faith looks to the sky then closes her eyes and swallows. Then they face each other for a long moment before finally embracing.

I'm not really sure how I feel about this. Watching them now, it's weird, it's not that I'm jealous, well much; I think I'm more curious about this woman who helped Faith conquer her inner demons.

Mom breaks me out of my reverie, "It's not polite to stare Buffy. Why don't we give them a minute? There's nothing to worry about. Now tell me about what Dawn's up to."

Nodding, I tell her about Dawn and what we've all been doing as we sit on one of the benches. It's so strange, being able to see her again, talking about Dawn and the gang; it seems so natural, so normal, like she never left.

A dassie comes up to her and she reaches down to pet it.

"Don't Mom, they bite." I caution her.

She waves her hand at me, "Oh don't be ridiculous, I'm dead, it won't bite me." And sure enough, it doesn't. She stokes its fur for a minute then it jumps onto her lap. "It won't bite you either. Go ahead, give it a whirl."

I give the little creature a leery glance then shake my head, "Naaa, I'm good."

"Suit yourself," she sighs and looks around, "it's absolutely beautiful here."

"Yeah it is." I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to my mother.

"How do you know they bite?"

Looking at her then the dassie, I shrug, "I used to come here a lot on vacation." I start to get a little dreamy, "It was always just so…" I quickly stop myself then exhale, "It was a long time ago," shaking the thoughts from my head.

Mom gauges me for a moment then gives me her patented Joyce Summers pursed lips stare. Our eyes meet and she decides to take a different track, "So, you and Faith, huh?"

I laugh nervously then nod, "Yeah, me and Faith." I draw nonsense figures in the dirt with my boot then look up at her, "Are you ok with that Mom?"

"Oh honey, it doesn't matter what I'm ok with." She tilts her head, "Are you happy?"

"Very much so," I say softly.

"Then so am I. I stopped trying to figure out your love life after I found out about you and Angel." She wrinkles her nose and we both laugh for a moment, then she puts her hand on mine, "It kinda makes a lot of sense if you think about it." She smiles at me, "And you know I always liked her. Well, just not when she was trying to hurt you or me for that matter."

"She's changed a lot."

"I've noticed. There's a peacefulness about her now instead of a constant whirlwind. She seems to have been through a lot."

I scoff and shake my head, "You have NO idea."

"You two seem right together."

"Yeah? I think so too."

Mom gins, "And, well it's a big plus she's not a vampire, oh or a demon!"

"MOM!" But I can't help but to laugh.

Then I feel a weight behind me and I know it's Faith. She leans into my back, both hands now resting on my shoulders then kisses the top of my head, "Sorry, it was just a bit of a shock."

Looking up into her eyes, I nod, "I know." I grab one of her hands and swing her around to sit on the bench across from us. "Where's Isabella?"

"I'm here."

This absolutely stunning petite woman sits beside Faith. She's older than us, not a whole lot, just enough to make a difference. Her hair is black as coal, almost almond shaped eyes which, looking into them now, are warm dark pools. With skin a light shade of cocoa that seems like it would be so incredibly soft to touch; her once striking Mayan features appear to have softened with age, making her only more beautiful. She looks at me and I'm immediately captivated by the intensity of her gaze. The hell with the whole healing Wicca thing, Faith didn't tell me she's fucking hot!

"Ok, this is a world of weird, but B, this is Isabella, Isabella this is Buffy." Faith and Mom just watch as Isabella and I regard each other.

"Hey," I wave. Yeah, that's intelligent, what am I, 12?

She smiles warmly at me, "Hi Buffy, Faith told me so much about you, I feel I know you. I am so honored to finally meet such a great warrior of the light." She reaches over to me and grasps my hand, squeezing once then letting go.

"Buffy, I don't know how long this is going to last so we really have to talk." Mom looks over to Isabella then continues, "The most important thing we have to tell you is the Goddess is not evil."

Looking at her, "We kinda figured that out. The Coven in England went way overboard, that's why the PtB brought us in."

Mom tilts her head at me, "You guys figured that out? I mean by yourselves, without Rupert?"

Faith and I nod.

"I guess your Slayer headquarters is pretty good." She pats my knee, "I'm so proud of you honey."

"Oh my God, Mom, we're in our thirties, we aren't kids anymore." It's uncanny that I can still be irked by her babying me. I narrow my eyes when I see Faith's smirk. "And what are you smirking about?"

She puts her hands up in mock defense, "Nothing B, nothing at all."

"So," Isabella continues, "you also know the child is the means to the passage between the worlds?"

I shake my head, "First of all her name is Emma and yes we know that, but we don't know exactly what it means."

"Buffy!" Mom admonishes me, "there is no reason to be rude."

"No Joyce," Isabella says then turns back to me, "My apologies, Buffy, I did not know her name. She who rules us only refers to her as 'my child'." She waits until I look up at her, seeing her words are true before she speaks again. "The Wicca among your group possesses great power born of Ereshkigal, together with you, Faith and Emma the gap between the Heavens and the Underworld will be bridged."

Shaking my head again, "I still don't get why this needs to happen. Why does She need passage between the worlds now after all this time? And why is the Coven trying desperately to stop it?"

Another voice sounds; it is strong, almost gilded with royalty, it possesses an omnipotence that leaves little doubt as to its owner, "Soon will be a time of unrest with the Gods of the Heavens. There is a great struggle for power brewing. We cannot allow this struggle to carry over to the world as you know it." The Goddess walks over to us. She is tall, and incredibly ancient looking, but not old, sort of like she just walked out of a hieroglyphic. She rests her hand on my shoulder and I feel her power burn through me. "The PtB understood this threat and sent you to protect my Emma from the Coven who misinterpreted the signs."

Ok, she is so NOT Glory, she is truly ethereal, divine and breathtakingly majestic and I kinda feel like I should be bowing or kneeling or something.

"I apologize for the behavior of my vizier," she squeezes my shoulder sending out another powerful wave of tingles; "mercenary demons are so hard to control. He was never meant to harm anyone, only to bring Emma to me. You had killed one of his brothers, so he took it upon himself to extract his own revenge. I am truly sorry for his injuries to you and those you held dear."

I can't believe this. Jessie dying, the fight last night, it all shouldn't have happened? But didn't it have to happen? Or maybe that's a part of when Faith said things always revert to their true course? Regardless, I'm speechless, I'm utterly speechless. But thankfully Faith's not.

"We thank you for the apology. And just to be clear no harm will come to Emma?"

The Goddess turns her attention to Faith, "No, not from me. I am forever grateful the PtB chose two people who care about her so much to be her guardians. I know she is safe with you." She smiles at Faith then to me. "You grow tired, we must leave you now."

"Please," Mom pleads, "just a little while longer?"

"As you wish, but not too much longer," The Goddess retreats to stand at the ledge looking out over the city where she had lived and loved as a human all those years ago.

Mom stands and grabs Faith's hand, "Talk to me for a sec?"

Faith looks at her, me, then back to her, "Sure Mrs. S." She rises and follows my mom to another set of benches. This leaves me with Isabella, the gorgeous girlfriend.

"Come and walk with me for a moment." I look up at her and nod. We make our way over to the cable car and look down the side of the mountain. "I am happy you found Faith. As I knew you would."

"How did you know?" My voice cracks a bit as I try to stare out to the water.

She smiles at me sweetly, "I have the sight, or I should say I had the sight. I've always known."

I turn to her, "You knew you would die?"

She nods slowly. Faith was so right, she is so soothing, "We all die Buffy, some just sooner than others. That is why each day should be treated as a gift, especially when you are in love." She almost whispers the last part.

I look back out to the ocean.

She clears her throat then continues, "Faith told me about all the pain you endured over the years. You are a remarkably strong woman."

"My pain is nothing compared to hers." I shake me head, "I don't know if I could have endured what she had."

"The Gods give us only what they know we can handle. Well, sometimes they give us a little more to test our mettle. You have done very well and should be proud of that accomplishment. You and your friends have also brought the fight against evil to the 21st century. There's no telling what more you can do with the tools and talent at your disposal."

I can see why Faith fell in love with this woman. She is so comforting and, I don't know, wise? She immediately puts you at ease and makes you feel welcome. This would be an incredibly uncomfortable situation under almost any circumstances, but for some bizarre reason, it's not.

"Buffy, there is one other who would like to see you before we need to go."

"One other?" Peering over her shoulder I can't believe who I see standing there, a little shy, head tilted downward, that lopsided grin growing across her face. "Tara?"

In an instant she has engulfed me in her arms and I can't believe how much I've missed her. "God, you are a sight for sore eyes!" I hug her tightly again. "Willow is going to be very jealous."

Tara releases me, "How are you? How is she? Dawn?"

"Good," I think for a moment looking at Isabella and remembering all she has said, "great actually!"

She looks deeply into me, reading me like she always used to, just to keep me honest. Finally satisfied, she nods, "Yes, I believe you are."

Isabella looks at us, "It's near time."

Tara hugs me again. When we break apart she puts her hands on my shoulders, "It's not your fault about Warren. I know you keep that guilt, but it was just my time. It was all meant to be: had I not died Willow would never have amassed her power, and the First would have defeated you. She would not have this bond to the Goddess and," she stops short looking at Isabella, "all would be lost."

I nod, finally knowing what she says to be true and how lucky I am to have seen her again. "I miss you."

She smiles and I can't believe I forgot how her smile can light up the day. She hugs me again, "I miss you too."

Turning now to Isabella, I fumble with how to say goodbye. She steps very close to me, kisses both my cheeks then envelopes me in her arms. "Love her, love her like every day is your last." She whispers in my ear as I feel her tears on my cheek.

Tightening my grip on her I promise, "I do and I will."

Mom and Faith are walking over to us now. I hug Mom again, "I want more time."

"Oh honey, no matter how much time you have you will always want more. It's the human condition." She strokes my hair. "We really need to go now, look how tired you're getting."

"I love you Mom," I cry into her chest.

"I know, honey, I love you too. Give Dawn a big hug for me." She breaks away from me and joins Tara.

"Me too!" Tara calls out. Then adding shyly, "and Willow."

Faith and Isabella are talking quietly then realize all eyes are on them. They know it's time to go. Isabella holds Faith's head in her hands, gently tracing her cheek bones then gives her a chaste kiss on the mouth and a quick hug. Head down she goes to stand with the others.

The Goddess strides over to us, "I will find a way to contact you again soon." Then she smiles, "Or maybe your Wicca will first. Until then be safe and take care of my child."

As we say "We will," they all disappear leaving us alone once more.

The sun has almost completely set. I move away from Faith placing my hands on the guardrail watching as the sun disappears into the ocean. She follows, surrounding me in her arms from behind. "This is the most amazing sunset I've ever seen."

I lean back into her and sigh, "This was Jessie's and my favorite getaway. We'd come here when things got crazy, you know to recharge. I guess I was dreaming of a happy place after last night was so, well, so." I pause and rub the side of my head against her jaw, "And since I was here I thought it would be the best place to say goodbye to her." Shaking my head I sigh, "I didn't realize my subconscious was going to turn into a Slayer Dream party with Moms, Gods, friends and lovers..."

She bends her head down next to mine, leaning her chin on my shoulder, "I'm sorry. Do you want to be alone?"

I pull her arms tighter around me, "No, I want you with me."

We stay until the ocean has swallowed up the sun. One by one the lamps that line the path to the cable car turn on, they must be on a timer or something. With the sunlight gone to darkness, the lights from the city below begin to shine steady and strong; sort of like us, I muse. Turning in her arms to face her, I feel how much there is between us, so much more than words, then I realize I'm ready to let Jessie go. Reaching up to kiss her, I hold her face in my hands, "Let's go home."

**BUFFY'S ROOM – 7:00AM**

FAITH'S POV

We both sit up a little frantic. Then look at each other and realize it all happened.

B turns and buries herself into my chest, "That was fucking intense." We slide back down into the pillows.

I gather her close, "It was an enormous gift, allowing us to say goodbye."

She looks up at me, "Are you ok?" B gently touches my face, "That must have been awfully hard for you."

I nod into her hand, "Yeah, she told me we would meet again, after she died, but I thought it was just mystical Wicca stuff." Smiling I kiss her forehead, "She said she likes you."

B laughs, "I like her too."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Swallowing B softly says, "Life, you, us. How about you? What did you and my Mom talk about?"

"You and me."

"Get out," she looks at me, "really?"

"Yeah, she just wants you to be happy. She told me to take care of you."

B holds my gaze, "Isabella made me promise the same thing." She rests her head on my shoulder. "Love _does_ transcend death; I guess that's good to know for the future."

I kiss her forehead, "Well no one is dying anytime soon if I can help it."

Looking like she's remembering something, she nods, "Yeah, I think we'll be ok for a while."

Raising my eyebrows at her, I look at her quizzically. She waves her hand as if dismissing her statement.

Too tired to think about it now I yawn, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I feel like I just ran a marathon."

She snuggles into me, "I think we expended too much energy staying there so long." B tries to stifle her yawn into my shoulder. "Maybe a little nap?"

"You bet," I mumble into her forehead already drifting off.

**KITCHEN – 10:00 AM**

DAWN'S POV

"Well, I think we should check on them again," Emma announces.

"We just checked on them an hour ago. I'm amazed we didn't wake them." I turn to her, "This is how Slayer healing works Em, they can probably sleep for a few more hours. You'll see when they get up."

"I don't know Dawn, I felt a strangeness this morning, it woke me out of a sound sleep. I can't put a finger on it, but something weird was going on."

"Did you talk to Will and Ken?" I ask, getting concerned.

Emma sighs, "No, they went out early. I haven't seen them yet." She sits her head in her hands.

"Come on; let's check the tapes, maybe Andrew can find something."

When we get to my office the hologram map is doing a serious color, flashing, disco ball thing. Andrew doesn't even realize we're in the room he's so engrossed in his test tubes and computer.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

"Hmm?" He's not paying attention.

"Babe!"

He snaps his head up, "Oh, hey guys."

"What's up with the map?" I ask again as Emma comes up next to me.

Oh, no, he's got that I-can-barely-be-contained-excited look in his eyes, here we go, "Well, this morning the sensors recorded some kind of energy actually IN the house. So I'm loading up all the demon samples Faith got for me to do a little cross-referencing and demons are popping up everywhere!"

"See?"

"What?" He looks at Emma then his eyes widen, "Wait, you felt it?"

Emma nods.

Andrew stands, then immediately sits back at his computer and types rapidly for a second then looks up, "Ok, tell me exactly what it felt like."

She bows her head and puts her hands in her jeans. "I can't describe it. Just that it wasn't good or bad, it just... didn't belong here."

He narrows his eyes at her, "I see..."

"What, what do you see?" I don't see anything at all.

"The nothing of course, it's a finding." He begins to furiously start typing. Meanwhile Emma and I both have blank stares. Looking up he sees our confusion, "Ok, the fact that Emma couldn't feel if it was good or evil shows it was very powerful, so we should not dismiss it. And her 'knowing' it didn't belong here shows she's in tune with it, so my conclusion is that it was the Goddess trying to make contact again."

Emma and I raise our eyebrows, turn to each other, back to him and marvel at the thought process. I'm about to ask him how he learned to think that way when Faith beats me to the punch.

"Q you are fucking amazing and bang on target. How the hell do you do it?"

Andrew blushes, God he's so cute when he's praised.

"Are you two ok? I was worried." Emma hangs on Faith's arm.

Faith draws Emma into a hug, "We're fine, we met your grandmother, among others."

"What?" I can't believe it, "You met the Goddess?"

Buffy grabs me into a hug, "We saw Mom and Tara too, they each told me to give you a big hug so..."

"What??!!!" This is really too much to handle as I'm being squished in my sister's arms.

Buffy smiles at me, "Really did, there was also Faith's beautiful and charming old girlfriend, but I'll tell you about her later."

"Hey what's going on?" Kennedy asks as her and Willow come in and join us.

Faith looks at Buffy, "Can't we tell them over breakfast? I'm fucking starving."

12

After End Credits Rolled 


	20. Reality check

**Chapter 20: Reality…check**

**_HIGH ON THE HELLMOUTH_ DEMON BAR – 10:00 PM CHRISTMAS NIGHT**

KENNEDY'S POV

"Well isn't this just a Merry fucking Christmas?" I down another shot as I look at Faith.

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry Ken, maybe we shouldn't have told you guys about Tara being there too. We didn't think Red would react like that."

It's been almost a week since Faith and Buffy had the Slayer dream. That next morning they gave us the blow by blow and Willow freaked out about Tara being there. I don't understand it; it's been so many years. And Tara told Buffy there was no blame, she was meant to die, it was all part of the cosmic plan. I was so relieved when Buff told us that part. I always had the feeling Willow felt guilty. But you would think from how she's acting now that Tara had died 11 days ago not 11 years ago. I'm really trying my best to bite my tongue and be supportive, but damn, I just don't do second best well.

Then to make matter's worse, later that same day Buffy got a call from a Watcher in Switzerland saying his Slayer was freaking out so she jumped on a plane to Zurich before the girl could hurt anyone or herself. So now Willow can't even try to talk it out with her best friend.

"I thought we were past this; fuck me, like a long time ago. It's not like I want Will to forget her, but does she still have to grieve for her? Jesus Christ!" I slam my empty glass down and Willy brings us another round.

"Look, why don't you go and talk to her? Or better yet just listen to her? You don't want to be fighting on Christmas. Let her tell you what she's thinking instead of you thinking you know what she's thinking. Wow, did that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I guess. How about you? You gonna be ok flying solo tonight?"

Faith laughed, "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to finish this up, give Willy his Christmas tip and hit the sack. Go on and get out of here, I'll see you tomorrow."

So I leave Faith at the bar and walk home in the rain/snow/sleet mixture that's now pouring down around me. It kinda helps in a way, both to sober me up a bit and to cool me down. I really don't want to fight with Will. I want to understand what she's feeling and help her through it.

When I get home the house is quiet and she's waiting for me. "You're soaked!" She comes into the hall after I shut the door. "You're going to catch pneumonia."

I shrug off my coat and put it on the coat rack, "Nah, I'm fine," but I shiver as my wet hair starts to drip down my back.

"Come on, you need to get dry and change." She takes my hand and leads me upstairs to our room. Being a little tipsy, I just follow and keep quiet. She closes our door and starts to strip off my clothes. I know it's crazy, but I feel kinda shy, it's not like she's being sexual, maybe that's it, that's she's being almost clinical. It makes me sad: I don't need a fucking nurse, I need my girl back.

Will grabs my robe and puts it on me then runs to the bathroom for a towel. Coming back she sits me on the bed and starts to dry my hair. "I was worried about you," she starts.

"You know I was with Faith. We went to say Merry Christmas to Willy."

"But you didn't say anything when you left," she pauses, "you just left."

Turning to her, I take her hands from my hair, "I'm sorry baby, but I couldn't spend another night watching you be consumed thinking about Tara." I hang my head and sigh. Well I'm sure I just blew it. Nice going Ken, you're supposed to be listening here, I'm such an asshole.

I hear her take a deep breath, then she's crying, again, just fucking great.

Gathering her in my arms I hold her tightly to me. "Shhh, it's ok," I croon to her knowing perfectly well everything is very far from ok.

"No, it's not ok," she breaks out of my embrace, "we're falling apart and it's all my fault." She stands up and walks a little away from me, "This is what happened Ken, don't you get it? You told Faith you didn't want to know what she changed, but I've always known. I felt something had interfered with the original direction of our lives almost as soon as she did it, so I went into an astral plane to find out what had happened. We fought in that 'alternate life path' because I lost control of my magic and started obsessing about Tara. Now it's happening here and I can't, I can't lose you." She starts to sob.

Jumping up, not believing what I'm hearing, I grab hold of her arms, "What?"

She's nodding, trying to catch her breath, "Kennedy I'm so scared, it's happening here, in this reality, and I can't do anything to stop it."

I pull her into my arms, "It won't happen if you don't want it to."

"But, but…"

I lean forward capturing her lips in what is our first kiss in a week. "You are not going to lose me," I hold her face in my hands and force her to look at me, "Just talk to me."

"But I lost control of the magic last month and I felt that power again and it still calls to me, Goddess how it calls to me. Then when Buffy and Faith had that dream it freaked me out because that's how our fight all started in that other life: magic and Tara. So her appearing in Buffy's dream made me think we were going to - "

I shake my head at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," she bows her head, "I am scared."

Guiding her back to the bed I sit down and lean against the headboard. Pulling her with me I wrap her in my arms, "I helped you fend off the dark magic in Sunnydale didn't I?"

She nods against my chest.

"And last month, who woke you up and made sure you didn't hurt yourself or anyone else?"

"You did," she whispers into my neck.

"Then why don't you trust me to help you?"

She pushes away from me, "I do trust you, I just don't trust me, not with this!"

I pull her back to me, "I love you Willow," I kiss her forehead; "I will always help you and support you."

She presses further into me, holding on as if only I can stop her from drowning in this sea of pain and doubt, because I think she finally realizes I can and I will, "I love you so much."

"Ok then," I cajole stroking her back, "now tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours; tell me all about the fight, the magic, Tara, everything."

**FAITH'S APARTMENT – 11:45 PM**

FAITH'S POV

I'm just drifting off when I think I hear my front door shut. What the fuck? I'm a little loopy from drinking with Ken then I had a few with Willy so it takes a minute to open my senses to see if something's here. Ok, don't need the mystical, now I hear a rustling.

Figuring since I have a crossbow and a broad sword under the bed, I guess in my current state I can probably take whatever it is out in about 11 seconds instead of 7, so I reach down grabbing the sword's handle and wait for it to come nearer.

Then the room is enveloped by the presence of Buffy.

Releasing the sword I sigh, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people in the middle of the night." I say as I turn to her. "It's very dangerous, someone can get seriously - "

She rips the duvet off and slithers over me. I feel her nakedness as it surrounds me, oh so that's what the rustling was all about. Her eyes roam over my face, drinking me in, "Hi gorgeous," she purrs as she drops down to kiss me. Did I just say kiss me? I meant consume me, take me, ravage me with her mouth, lips and tongue. God I've missed her. Who knew one week would last so long?

Breaking apart I try to find my breath, "and Merry Christmas to you too."

"Hmm," her lips are on my neck, "I wanted to" kiss "surprise you at dinner" kiss "but I missed the early plane," kiss. She's straddling me now pulling my tank top over my head, "So I had to take the next flight then got stuck in Chicago, but I still made it home for our first Christmas together with 15 minutes to spare." She throws my shirt to the floor as her eyes survey my bare chest then she lightly trails her hands over the terrain. She leans into me, resting her hands on my shoulders; her face is very close to mine, "Have I forgotten to mention how much I missed you?"

Shaking my head I murmur "I can feel_ exactly_ how much you missed me," holding her by the hips I pull her down into my stomach.

"Ummm," her eyes close from the contact as she rocks into me, once again claiming my lips with hers, "Yeah, I guess you can," she breathes. Now she's sliding down my body and relieving me of my boxers.

"Merry Christmas baby," she whispers.

**DAWN & ANDREW'S OFFICE – NEXT MORNING – 9:15 AM**

ANDREW'S POV

"You didn't wake me."

I look up from my computer and see Dawn in her jammies and fuzzy slippers. "Hey sweetie," I get up and go to her, "you looked so tired, I figured you should sleep in. With the school closed and the rest of the world off for Boxing Day, I thought you could get away with a few extra hours."

"But I woke up alone," she spoke into my chest as she hugged me.

Pulling her back I kiss her softly, "I'm sorry, I needed to make some calls into Asia and it needed to be on their time."

"Hmm," she smiles at me, "I guess I can forgive you this time. But only if there's coffee in my immediate future."

"Then I guess it's my lucky day," I kiss her forehead and sit her down on the couch. "One Andrew-Mocha-Special coming right up!"

As I'm walking to the kitchen I see Emma coming downstairs, "Hey Em, you want a mocha?"

"Wow, sure, that would be great!"

"Cool, meet you in my office."

When I come back with their coffees they are chatting about Willow. Shit, poor Will, you know with everything going on with Buffy and Faith and Emma, everyone's forgetting how this must all be affecting her. That loss of control of her magic has her on edge. Although she tries to play it cool, I don't think she's recovered from it yet. It's like she's that girl just back from England all over again, unsure of her stuff and afraid of her own power. She's been so jumpy since last week, since Buffy and Faith's Slayer Dream. A lot of old stuff is being stirred up around here.

"I want to show you guys something I put together this morning." I swing over to my computer and punch up the files I've been playing with for the past couple of weeks. "I got the idea to make a magical energy fingerprinting system from when Will told us that all magic has a signature. I went back and pulled our surveillance tapes from different times to try and track Willow's magic's fingerprint."

"What?!" Willow is not pleased.

"Hey, Will, Ken, good come on in, you guys gotta see this." I bring up my program on both of my screens then turn one panel to the group. "Ok, see this first frequency," I show them a squiggly wave, "this is from when Willow made the fireworks for 4th of July. Notice the arch in the middle of the first quadrant and the dip in the middle of the third, very symmetrical, just like this one: from the night Will cloaked Emma. Now, look at this one from that next morning when, well, when things got a little wacky with the Goddess doing the power visit. Notice now the arch is at the _end_ of the first quadrant and the dip is at the _beginning_ of the third quadrant. It's still symmetrical, but different, sharper. I pulled the tapes of every time after that when Will used her magic to my knowledge and now it always matches the latter pattern."

"Wow, my magic has changed? Maybe that's why I feel so… off."

I nod, "Could very well be. I think it may have something to do with this spell you have to perform with Emma, Buffy and Faith."

Ken breaks in, "Why do you say that?"

I turn back to my computer, "Look at this," I punch up another file.

"Yeah, it's just like the others, Willow's 'after' magic." Kennedy is not impressed, yet.

"Very good except this isn't Willow's magic." I say smugly, God I love this part…

Emma does the honors, "Well, whose is it Andrew?"

Smiling at her I calmly state, "It's actually an overlay. It's three people: yours, Buffy's and Faith's." Pressing a few keys, the screen's graphic now separates into 4 identical images each labeled with one of their names. I wait for the proper shock and awe – that phase will never hold the same meaning for me, it's a shame really.

"I mapped Buffy's from the night of her Slayer dream, Faith's from when she taught Emma how to control her empathically power and Emma's later that night before she went to sleep, then again, sorry sweetie, the machine picked it up, but when you used it this morning. I don't know what you were doing, but the sensors caught it coming from your room."

Emma blushed hard, "Jesus, you're like the magic Gestapo. I was just reaching out, feeling for Buffy, I didn't want to bother her by phoning so I felt for her to see if she was on her way back."

Dawn looked at her, "Wow, I didn't know you could do that."

Emma nods, "It is pretty cool, huh? She's back by the way, she's at Faith's."

"Shit," Kennedy shakes her head, "between you an Andrew, you two are like Magic Unchecked meets Big Brother. I don't know if I like this."

"It's not like I was spying," Emma pleads, "I just missed her, she's been gone for a long time. I just wanted to know where she was."

"I know Em, but magic has its place and I think you know you're testing the bounds." Willow firmly scolds her. "I got caught in that trap; don't allow yourself to as well. It's a hard road back"

"Ok," she meekly responses.

"And as for you," Will narrows her eyes at me, "you are a freaking genius. But are quite sneaky too, I'll have to keep my eye on you. Continue, though, what's your theory?"

I pop my head up seeing I'm not in trouble with the witch, "Well, since Faith's and Emma's 'print' were already identical before the magic surge, it leads me to believe that it's their true signature. Two people having the same print is weird, but I'm sure the PtB have a hand in this somewhere."

"And Buffy?" Willow asks, "I mean, yes, she's a mystical being, but she has a magical fingerprint?"

Nodding furiously, I explain further, "Oh, yes, my system's incredibly reliable. It can trace the source of the energy to the millimeter. Well, as long as it's IN the house."

Will tilts her heads and seems to be ready to pose a question when the front door slams shut.

"Hey guys, I'm home, Merry Christmas!" Buffy calls from the hall.

"We're in here," I yell out.

"Hey, what's up?" She and Faith walk in looking around at all of us, "It's a little early for a Scooby meeting isn't it?"

Dawn goes to her and gives her a big hug, "Merry Christmas Buff, and apparently, it's never too early for a Scooby meeting."

"And that will make perfect sense in about 10 minutes, right?" Buffy asks.

"Maybe 15," I reply.

**IN THE KITCHEN – A FEW DAYS LATER – 12:30 PM**

FAITH'S POV

Me and Ken are making subs for the gang, both silent, lost in our own thoughts. Andrew's 'magic fingerprint show' the other day was impressive, we all feel we're a little closer to understanding what's going on now. Red and Dawn have been researching non-stop for a spell that will join us all but that's only half of it. We have a lot of power separately, combined it would be tremendous and volatile so it needs to be controlled. Buffy's not worried though, she said if anyone can find a way for it to work, it's those two, and I think I agree with her.

So while the girls researched, Andrew and Emma tested more demon samples, and Ken contacted Vi and Rona to get ready to come to Cleveland as soon as the spell is ready, Buffy and I spent the last few days back at my place. We needed some alone time together. You know, some time to find our rhythm without the Scoobys, the PtB, Slayers duties and basically the weight of the worlds constantly surrounding us. It was a perfect three days, almost like a vacation, well really more like the calm before the storm.

In all the years we knew each other, going back to when I first came to Sunnydale, we never had uninterrupted time together. Something always happened to keep us apart, separate. At first we were constantly waiting for the phone to ring or a knock at the door. When it didn't happen we finally relaxed and realized we barely even know each other. But we know neither of us can be without the other. No, that can never happen again.

This crazy life we've been leading since we were teenagers has taken a toll on us in many ways. I told her I think I actually had it easier in some ways because I never had the responsibility she had. I never had the home, family, friends, loves to lose. I don't know how she's been able to stay sane all these years. She's lost so much and always seems to keep it together. Then she reminded me of the whole years of torture thing. But you know physical pain is easier to handle, at least for me. Leaving her in LA was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, and I told her as much.

She always lived in both worlds though, finding a way to make it work when by all rights it shouldn't have. I'm still amazed at what she's done here: the school, the contacts, shit even the money. She's so much more than the Slayer, but then she always has been. She's made a real life, a career, and is surrounded by people that will do anything for her. All of that on top of making this world a safer place, incredible.

But me, I was only just a slayer and I mean it in lowercase. It was almost too natural to throw myself into the role with the PtB. All I had to do was go in, do my thing and leave, on to the next. It was very up my alley, the 'get some and get gone' girl finally found a way for it to happen in her work-life as well as her sex-life. Even when I was with Isabella, I was away more than with her. But now, I don't want to get gone, not anymore. I got a glimpse of what a life with her can be and want it, I want it bad. I just hope it's not too late for us.

"Hey, you ok?" Ken's brow is furrowed and she has a worried look on her face.

I shake the cobwebs from my mind, "You bet, just... spacing."

"You sure?" she's not convinced; "Do we have to have another talk about holding everything inside?"

I laugh, "No," I finish making the sub I started before I got lost in my own little world. "So how did it go the other night? You and Red look a lot better."

She gives me a final raised eyebrow then sighs, "Good, you were right; I just had to get her to talk to me. She – she told me why we fought in that other time, the one you changed." Ken kept her head down, concentrating on making the sandwiches. "She said she knew for a long time. That she was afraid it was going to happen here, in this reality. That's why she was freaking, the loss of control, Tara being in Buffy's dream."

"Shit, it was becoming a self-fulfilling prophesy?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But we talked it all out and we're good now. I even think we're better."

I put my arm around her shoulders and give her a quick squeeze, "Glad to hear it my friend."

"So what time did Buffy get in on Christmas, or was it the next morning?"

I laugh, "She prided herself on making it back for Christmas, if only by 15 minutes."

"So that must have been a nice surprise," Ken looks up at me.

"Yeah," I nod, "a very nice surprise."

Buffy pops her head in, "There are surprises? I adore surprises." I can't help but laugh as she comes in, grabs a piece of salami then kisses my cheek, "Which one is mine?" She points longingly at the neat row of sandwiches.

Looping an arm around her waist I hold her to me, "Whatever one you want," I whisper in her ear as I drizzle some roasted peppers over them with my free hand.

"Hmm, I like that, whatever I want." She grabs one and starts to dress it with a little balsamic vinegar and olive oil.

Ken regards her for a minute, "Judging from your mood, things when well in Zurich?" then she grins at me, "Or are you just happy to be home?"

B unleashes one of her 24,000 mega watts smiles, "Both!" she replies emphatically. "Kristen is working her way back to stable, her friends and family now know some of the warning signs so if it happens again, we'll all be better prepared. Her watcher is putting her on research for a while so that should also calm her down somewhat." Then she looks at me, "Our family is all together for the Holidays, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Ken gives me a sideways glace, "So you never told her about Will?"

"I, ah, didn't really get the chance." Damn, I think I'm blushing, how embarrassing.

"What? What's with Will?" B looks to both of us.

Ken grins again, "No worries, it's all good now." She sees the confusion and concern start to cloud B's face, "just talk to her when you get a minute alone. She kinda needed her best friend last week."

"Oh my God, what happened? Why didn't anyone call me? Faith? I talked to you every day…" I get a very hard stare from B.

Ken holds up her hands, "Whoa, Buff, really, not a crisis, just go out for mochas or something ok?"

"Ok." B says warily, eyes darting back and forth between us.

Dawn and Red come in laughing, "We did it again," they call out together.

"We rock," Dawn gives Red a high five.

I shake my head, "No way you two got the spell already, no way."

Dawn grabs a sandwich and leans over to me, "So way, didn't you hear? We rock."

Red takes one too, "It's actually a variation of the one we used to fight Adam, Buffy. But now instead of Giles and Xander we'll have Faith and Emma with us: Spirit, Heart, Mind, Hand."

"Ugh, do we have to call on Sineya again? Cause I've really had it with all the freaky dreams lately and would rather stay in waking reality." B takes a huge bite of her sub.

Red shakes her head, "No, but it is a joining spell, and Sumerian too, so similar. This time we are going to call directly to the Ereshkigal, we're going right to the top. Also not sure about staying in the 'waking reality' it's more a nether realms thing."

"Wow," Buffy just looks at her, "you can do that?"

"No," Red returns the gaze and quickly replies, "we can do that," then she grins. She seems like she's getting back to her old self. I'm glad.

B shakes her head silently admitting Red got her cold on that one. We bring our subs over to the table and sit as Emma and Andrew come in.

Red continues, "Dawn and I think we figured more than just the spell out and man it's been a long time in the making. But thanks to Andrew and the magic print idea, as well as the last three days of research Dawn and I just did, this is all beginning to make a whole lot of sense. In fact a great deal of what's happened over the years is now making all kinds sense."

"Shit, Red with a lead in like that you can't stop now, come on spill it."

"Ok, although the ground-work was laid way before this, we pick up the hard trail in the spring 1998. And you ask what happens? Well first, on April 30th Emma was born, she had a heart murmur, which is not uncommon for a newborn, so no one is worried. But on May, 12th when she went into cardiac arrest, her parents immediately preformed CPR and brought her back to the hospital."

Red sees my eyes get wide then nods at me showing me she knows what I'm thinking. B watches our interaction and puts her hand on mine. I clasp it tightly.

Red then catches Emma eye, "Your parents obviously did a great job with the CPR as you're sitting here right now, but you died that day, only for a minute, then you were reborn, as was Faith that day. Because on May 12th Kendra was killed by Drusilla and Faith was called as the Slayer." She looks from me to Emma, "The fact that you two were born and re-born on the same day is just one of the many reasons the bond between you two is so strong."

Dawn is glowing with pride, "Ok, you can say it, we're amazing right?"

Everyone is pretty much blown away, heads are shaking all are speechless, well except for me, "Damn straight you are, and I know you're not even half way done, right?"

"No," Dawn continues giving Red a chance to take her first bit of her sandwich. "Now as for you guys sharing the same print, we figured that one out too: Emma was born with the link to the Goddess because, well it's literally in her blood. But Will and I think the PtB gave you the exact same powers that Emma inherited for a reason, along with the same magic print.

Red picks it up, "And Buffy, when you died, then I brought you back, you carried the print of the underworld with you, Her print."

Red got a little quiet then took a huge breath, "And me? Well, just like Tara told you, I was meant to kill Rack, to take his power as my own and form a link to the Goddess. I rejected Her print years ago because I thought it was attached to Rack's evil. But when she coursed her power through me last month, it was pure, and a little more than I could handle not being ready for it." She turns to Ken, "Babe, the other night I told you that I could feel the power calling to me and I was afraid of it. But now that I understand it, can separate it and truly know it is not the power that's evil, it was Rack that was evil. Now I can embrace it and use it as it was meant to be used."

Looking around the room Red locks eyes with each of is for a moment before continuing, "Look, here's the deal: the four of us share the same magic print, and if Andrew didn't show us the energy waves I never would have believed it. But it is exactly the same; it was _meant_ to be this way so we can keep whatever power struggle is going on between the Gods away from our world here. The PtB set this in motion, only they can know how many years ago, and probably everything we've done has been for this fight right now."

"Will, if what you're saying is right, then this is huge. Like the end of Sunnydale huge." B sounds a little stunned.

"We did it then, we can do it again, right?" Dawn asks.

Andrew just looks at her and nods.

Ken speaks up, "I guess it was a good thing to tell Vi and Rona to hop a plane this morning then, huh?"

I nod, "Back up is always a good thing."

Emma takes a breath, "What will happen if we can't do it?"

Then we are all very quiet. And I think we're a little scared.

Buffy, looks at all of us and smiles confidently, "We can do this."


	21. Down the Well Traveled Road

**Chapter 21: Down the Well Road Traveled**

**CLEVELAND - HOPKINS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT - **

**NEW YEAR'S EVE 1:37 PM**

KENNEDY'S POV

It's amazing how planes are always late. Why don't they just give the arrival time as a half hour AFTER the time they think the flight is going to get in? It would really make my life easier. I already gave them an extra 40 minutes between Customs and Immigration, what a pain in the ass. Good thing Faith didn't come with me; she'd be stalking around jonesing for a smoke, silently brooding that she could have been with Buffy. I laugh to myself. She doesn't fool me; I know they've been cramming a lifetime into this past week, almost like they expect something bad to happen.

The house has become a research library, well, more so than it already was. Willow talked to Ms. Hartness and they realized the spell wouldn't work. The four of them had too much power: combined it would put out a dangerous shock wave through the Nether Realms. So now everyone is working on finding a portal that will lead us to the Goddess. Kinda wishing Fred was still around right about now, that was her thing, portals.

"Kennedy!" It's Vi and Rona; they wave and walk over to me, finally.

"Hey guys," I hug each of them, "really good to see you. Glad you could get here so quickly. Things are kinda heating up fast."

Rona gives me a smile, "Well there better be a party at the house tonight to make up for me missing New Year's with my guy. You have now idea what he wants me to do to make up for this." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

Then Vi laughs, "Well, I'm a free agent at the moment so it's all good on my end."

"Ok," I chuckle, "I'll fill you guys in on what's been happening in the car. And yes, we are having a party so hopefully that will make up for coming on New Year's Eve."

The car ride is pretty quick, just about 20 minutes. I really just have enough time to gloss over the bits about Faith coming back, her and Buffy hooking up and a little about Emma when we reach the house.

Faith is out on the porch having a smoke when I pull into the driveway. "Sup guys, long time no see." She calls out to the girls who grab their duffels and high tail it up the steps both giving Faith a big hug. You know I just realized they haven't seen her since the day we beat the First. "Whoa, chill, B's gonna get totally jealous," she smirks a them.

Rona playfully punches her in the arm, "Yeah, you're cute and all, but you're so not my type."

Faith narrows her eyes, "And what exactly would be your type?" She asks never wanting to hear she's not all things to all people.

"Male." Vi answers for her.

We all have a good laugh and go inside. Then we hear Dawn scream.

**HALLWAY – 2:30 PM**

FAITH'S POV

"FAITH!"

Dawn's voice is shrill as we come in the door. I close my eyes to locate her then know she's in Red's office. I try the door, but it's locked so I bust it open. Ken, Vi and Rona follow me in and see Dawn sitting on the floor over Willow who's unconscious. The curtains are closed, there is incense burning, candles are ablaze.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck were you two doing?" I look at Dawn, "Like, now Dawn!"

Buffy and Emma come running in as Dawn tries to explain, "We found a safe way into the Nether Realms to scout out the portal. W-we've done it before so it was no big deal, I was Willow's anchor. B-but when we got there, and the Goddess – she was waiting for us; She took Willow in and pushed me back here. I-I don't understand, you guys said she wasn't evil, what are we going to do?" Then she broke down. Andrew squeezes past the crowd and gathers her up in his arms.

Ken is kneeling beside Red gathering her head in her lap smoothing her hair. Ken looks up at me, then B, "Faith? Buffy?" the sadness in her voice is matched only by the urgency.

"Fuck!" I'm so pissed they did this on their own.

B lays her hand on my back, "We should call Ms. Hartness."

"We can bring her back together, Faith," Emma says with a conviction I've never heard in her voice.

Dawn looks up, "But the Coven - "

"Fuck the mother fucking Coven, Emma's right. We need everybody out of here." I try to usher them all out.

B grabs my arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting Red back," I turn around and hold her gaze. "Em and I can do this and we won't damage the Nether Realms, we'll be quick. I have enough power to get us there and back but I need hers to guide us home. Don't worry, we'll be ok."

She shakes her head at me, "Don't worry? Are you insane? What makes you think I'm going to let you do this?"

Smiling at her, I put one hand around her waist and another on her forehead, "I love you Buffy… now sleep," I whisper. Confused, she furrows her brow then her eyes close as she faints in my arms.

"Oh Faith," Kennedy groans as she bows her head, "You are so gonna get your ass kicked later."

"We don't have time to argue." I tilt my head for her to leave and after kissing Red's forehead she does.

"Vi, Rona, take Buffy. Don't let anyone in here; I don't care if the fucking house is burning down. If we are disturbed we could all get lost, got it?"

They're kinda freaked but nod then each grab an arm and take B out. Andrew leads Dawn away crying. Then Ken gives me a last look, "I'll try to explain to Buffy when she wakes up. And Faith," I look up at her, "thank you," then she shuts the door.

"You ready?" I ask Emma.

She shrugs, "Doesn't really matter does it? I have to be."

"Come here," I take her hand and pull her to the other side of Willow and put Red's limp hand in hers. Then I do the same on my side. "I want you to follow me, in thought, and in deed. When we find Willow I'm going to need you to help me retrace our way back, ok? I know it's going to be weird, but you have to pay attention so we can get back. I won't have the strength to bring us all back alone."

"Ok." She seems a little unsure now.

I close my eyes and think to her _'You can do this; we can't save her without you. Remember your center and feel your power rise through mine.'_

'_I won't let you down.'_ She replies and even through all of this craziness, I smile. I take her other hand in mine, then we plunge into darkness.

"_Whatever you do, even if your minds strays, never, and I mean NEVER let go of my hand."_

**THE NETHER REALMS – TIME DOES NOT EXIST HERE**

EMMA'S POV

The darkness is soon filled with streaks of every color you can possible imagine. I try to remember the colors, the streaks, then I notice the streaks are actually different realities and dimensions zooming past us.

"Remember all of this, don't let yourself be distracted," Faith calls to me then I look up and I see she is right next to me, holding my hand.

"How would I be - "

"DON'T!" She yells, but it's too late.

We stop our meteoric pace as my parents engulf me in their arms. I-I can't breathe, it's like they are really here. They look exactly the same… _Emma, Willow can die if we don't get her back now._ Faith's thought crashes into my head and it's the hardest thing I've ever done, but I push them away. I know I have to, but it doesn't make it hurt any less, and then we are speeding along again.

I'm crying, but through my tears I try to concentrate on the worlds flying past me. Then everything seems to converge, and we stop. We're in a bright room, all white, the walls, ceiling, floor. Then I see her, Ereshkigal, the Goddess, my Grandmother.

"My child!" she comes to me. I shrink from her and try to hide behind Faith. "There is nothing to fear from me, child." She tries to coax me out.

I hold on to Faith just a little bit tighter, "Then why did you take Willow?" I attempt to give her my very best sneer.

She smiles sadly, "Because she needed answers and I knew you would come for her."

"Fuck, couldn't you have possessed some vamp for Christ's sake?" Faith was beyond exasperated. "There were other ways."

The Goddess regards Faith for a moment. "Ah the Champion of the Powers that Be, we meet in my realm now. Therefore you must acknowledge I have my reasons."

Faith wasn't buying it, "Did you have to kidnap her, or is that just the way you operate?"

"Faith!" I try to calm her. The last thing we need is for either one of them to lose their temper.

"It's alright my child, I understand, The Champion cares for her friend and wants to see her returned. No need to fret, I will allow you to take her back. But I need to warn you, the track you're on is incorrect; you must look to Anu and Ellil. The time of the clash is close. You must be prepared to fight on our terms because you will be fighting for all of mankind."

This is all getting a little over my head and I'm having a hard time paying attention; because I keep hearing Faith's voice in my head repeating, _remember the way back_ over and over again.

Then the Goddess brings us to another place, this one pastoral with the sun shining brightly over us. And now I see Willow in the distance speaking to a blond woman. They turn to face us and I see Willow smile at me. She embraces the woman then comes to us.

"Thank you for coming for me." She looks from me to Faith and I see something unspoken go through their eyes. Well, more like volumes are unspoken but I feel it, the shared guilt, loss, pain and, and something else I can't place, I think it is acceptance. Then I realize Faith and Willow share a bond that Buffy and Kennedy can never understand. It's a connection that holds them down to the core, always will. It's a part of the darkness they share, a darkness that's never touched their lovers; because as much as Buffy and Ken have killed, they've never murdered, and that is what's passing between Faith and Willow now, that acknowledgment, that acceptance, that forgiveness, all of it. Wow.

Faith takes Willow's hand, "We need to get back, Red." Then Faith looks at me and I take Willow's other hand.

"Goodbye, Goddess, eh Grandmother, thank you for letting us take her back."

She nods to me then looks to Faith, "Champion – you have the power to bring them back. It will also be your power that frees your world. Remember all I have said here."

"I will," Faith promises.

Then we are back in the darkness, with the colors streaming alongside of us. Willow is exhausted and Faith is concentrating on keeping us together as she propels us through space and time. Suddenly I realize I know the way home. And I smile because I know it's up to me to bring us home, to keep us on course. They need me now and I won't let them down.

**LIVINGROOM – 5:45 PM**

BUFFY'S POV

Ok, I am totally freaking out. It's been hours and I want to bust the door open, but I know I can't. We are all just sitting here like a bunch of morons.

_Baby, come, we're back._

Ok, what the fuck? Was that in my head? It sounded like, felt like, "Faith!" I jump up and head for Wills office.

Kennedy grabs me, "Buffy, don't, she said - "

Shaking my head, "No, she just told me to go to them."

Ken looks at me through narrowed eyes, "Ok, we'll go together."

I open the door and the three of them are lying on the floor, all holding hands. I walk over to Faith and kneel in front of her. "Come on baby, come back to me." I whisper as I bring her head to my lap.

Then her eyes flutter open and I see her focus on mine, "Buffy," she breathes.

"Are you ok?" I stroke her hair then lean down and kiss her cheek. Tears are cascading down my face, "Because as soon as you are I'm gonna kick your ass."

She smiles then mumbles, "Whatever you want."

"Yeah, remember you said that." Then I bring her into my arms and can't believe how close I came to losing her all over again. I look up and see Willow and Emma wake as well. I don't know how to start thanking the Gods they made it back.

"B? We need research… she said… on the wrong track." Faith struggles to sit up.

I keep her in my arms, leaning against me "Whoa there, stay put for a minute. Nothing earth shattering is going to happen in the next five minutes. Catch your breath, ok?"

"Don't be mad, ok?" she asks as she looks up at me, "Had to act fast."

Not ready to make any promises yet, "We'll talk about it later." I say as I help her up. Ken brings Willow to her feet, then Emma. I look at them, "Is everybody ok?"

Willow collapses against Kennedy who picks her up and carries her to the couch. "We'll be along," Ken says to me as she lays Will on the couch then sits next to her.

As soon as Faith, Emma and I walk into the living room Andrew asks, "Ok, what happened?" He's poised at his laptop, ready to take every bit of it down so we can dissect it later.

Faith is tightly holding onto my hand, then she relaxes her grip and falls back into the couch.

"Faith!?" oh shit, please God don't let this be happening.

Her eyes flicker open, "Sorry, babe… so tired." She closes them again, passing out.

"Emma, are you ok? How do you feel?" I look at her closely.

She's actually relatively perky, "I'm fine, good even. Faith did most the work, her power got us in and out, I just pointed the way. Don't worry about me, take care of her. I'll stay with Andrew and tell him everything I remember.

Jeeze, it's like she's reading my mind. "Good, I'm going to take Faith upstairs to sleep this off. I'll be down in a little bit."

**WILLOW'S OFFICE – 7:30 PM**

KENNEDY'S POV

As I watch Willow's eyes shut tight then open again I see she's finally awake.

"Hey," I stroke her cheek with the back of my hand, "how you feeling?" I haven't moved since I put her here. I've been watching over her, willing her to wake up, to be alright.

"Ok, weak," she's a little horse. She shakes her head as if clearing it, "I saw Tara."

I can't help but clench my jaw.

Will reaches up and rubs the knot of muscle until I relax, "She was a very powerful witch baby, she told me how to get to the portal and use our magic to go to the Goddess."

Shit, now I feel like an ass for being so self conscious. I just can't help but feel inadequate when it comes to Tara. There's just no way I can compete with her.

She pulls me down to her, "It's not a competition; you are the one love, the one I've chosen to spend my life with. I will always have a spot in my heart for her, but my heart _belongs_ to you."

Nodding I graze her lips then jerk up, "Wait, Will, you just read my mind."

"Oh, did I?" Her voice is very high. "Then it must be love, right?" she squeaks.

"Willow…" I narrow my eyes at her.

She looks down then back up at me with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, it's temporary, should wear off in a couple of hours, I promise. It's just a residual from the Nether Realms."

"Alright, stay here. I'm going to find out how Faith's doing. I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok." She closes her eyes again as I softy close the door.

I walk into the living room and Emma is still being interrogated by Andrew, man, the kid has staying power. I'm just about to ask where Buffy and Faith are when Emma turns to me, "They're upstairs in Buffy's room, Faith was pretty wiped."

Ok, this is getting really freaky. "Uh, thanks." I run up the stairs then can begin to hear them talking as I get closer to Buffy's room. I knock on the door and peak my head in.

**BUFFY'S ROOM – 7:45 PM**

BUFFY'S POV

"You ok?" Kennedy asks as her head pops from behind the door.

I'm leaning up against the headboard with Faith wrapped in my arms resting on my chest "Yeah, she just needed a nap."

"How's Red?" She doesn't wait for me to respond. "Cool, I was worried."

I stare at Faith then Kennedy.

"They're all doing it and it's very annoying. Willow said it will wear off."

"Too bad, this could come in handy," Faith smirks.

Ken ignores her and looks at me, "Will just woke up too so I'm going to ask Andrew to rustle up some dinner then we can see what's the what, ok?"

"Sounds good, Ken, thanks." I smile at her. She nods then leaves. I turn to Faith and brush her hair back from her face then rest my hand on her cheek. "You sure you're ok, baby? You can rest some more and I'll fill you in on everything later."

She leans into my hand as holds my gaze, "I'm good," she brings her arms around me, "You still mad at me?"

Looking down at her I shake my head, "I feel like I should be, but I'm not. Dawn and Ken talked a lot of my anger away while we were waiting for you guys to come back." I take her face in my hands, "Thank God you came back." I smile again, "Come on, let's get you downstairs. I'm sure you're ravenous."

I start to get up but she pulls me down hard on top of her, "I really like your choice of words," her hand reaches up to the back of my neck and WOW, I can feel how hungry she is in her kiss. And yeah, it's that other kind of hunger.

I'm a little, ok a lot, breathless when we break apart, "Is this another after effect of your jaunt?"

She slowly nods, not taking her eyes off me, "It's like slaying, but more." I feel like she's a tiger ready to pounce on her prey, and I would be the prey. It's not at all unpleasant.

Leaning back away from her, "We need to get downstairs, but later on…" I let the sentence stay unfinished.

Her eyes close as she tries to calm herself, "Yeah, later on."

**MEANWHILE BACK IN DAWN & ANDREW'S OFFICE**

WILLOW'S POV

"I'm absolutely certain She said Anu and Ellil." Emma was adamant.

I'm at the white board, "It's not that I doubt you, it's just that Ellil and Enki are very similar."

"It was Ellil," Faith concurs as she and Buffy come in. I put the marker down and walk straight into Faith's arms, "Goddess, how many times are you going to save my life?"

She returns the embrace, "As many as I have to, right Ken?"

"Damn straight," Ken smiles at her then winks at me.

"Thank you, I'll try and return the favor sometime." Turning back to the board I write Anu and Ellil. "Ok, we know Anu is the Skyfather, basically the God of the Heavens and Ereshkigal's father. What about Ellil? Dawn? Find anything?"

Dawn's been going though all we have on ancient Sumerian Mythology. "Yeah, and shit I get why She wants us to stop this. Ellil is the God of the Earth, the Wind and Storm God. Remember the Noah and the flood? Well, in Sumerian Lore there is a great flood too and guess who unleashed it?"

"Great," I shake my head, "Does it say why?"

"Just that he is short-tempered."

Faith sighs, "So the Goddess said we 'must look to Anu and Ellil' it could mean that either their fight is a reference or that they will fight again. Either way, we need to - "

"Go it," Dawn interrupts, "Sorry Faith, but there is an Essay here interpreting the Great Flood saying that Ellil brought it about to annihilate mankind. Anu was the one to appeal to Ute, the God of the Sun and Justice to stop the rains and dry the land on behalf of mankind."

"Fuck," Faith leans forward on holding her head in her hands.

Buffy puts a hand on her back, "You ok?"

"No," she looks up and around at all of us, "We are not a bridge or a conduit or even fucking facilitators, we have to fight him," she shakes her head, "on his ground."

"What?!?" I can't believe what she's saying, "Where do you get that from?"

"Holy crap, she's right," Emma looks up at Faith then me, "Ereshkigal said 'You must be prepared to fight on our terms because you will be fighting for all of mankind.' So that has to mean it's going to be us doing the fighting right? Like, the four of us, against an ancient Sumerian God? hee hee," there's no mirth in her laughter. She takes a deep breath, "yeah, this is gonna be great."

Vi finally speaks up, "Ok, can this get any crazier?"

"Happy fucking New Year, it's so past time to drink," Rona adds.

"Not a bad idea." Faith joins in. "Look guys, first things first. We all need to get something to eat, definitely something to drink and then we need to find a plan that's going to work. We have enough power, knowledge and technical expertise to make it happen."

"So what kind of odds do you think they'll give us in Vegas?" Kennedy tries to joke.

Buffy stands up, "The same ones they gave us against The First."

"Dinner's ready guys," Andrew calls from the kitchen.

Dawn gets up, "I'm gonna set the table, I want to do something normal for a change." She does a quick headcount, "Nine of us, wow."

Rona tilts her head to Vi who nods, "Wait up, we'll help."

"Me too," Emma joins them as they follow Dawn out leaving the four of us.

"I'm going with you," Kennedy's voice cuts through the silence, "Don't" she holds up her hand to quell my protest.

Faith leans forward, "As much as I want you there, you can't. The magic we use to get through the portal needs to come from all of us and be the same for it to work. So no dice my friend. You'll have your hands full here once the local demons find out the four of us are gone."

"Gone?" Ken's eyes get wide as she takes my hand.

"Whoa, I don't mean gone, gone, I mean in another dimension gone," she tries to calm my girl down. "Look Ken, you know I won't let anything happen to Red." She rises bringing Buffy up with her, "Come on, Andrew will get pissed if dinner gets cold because of us."

Ken nods, "Go on, we'll be in in a minute." Once they've left she turns to me, "I'm no witch babe, but I have a really bad feeling about this." She holds my face in her hands and brings me closer to her so our foreheads are touching, "I can't lose you Willow, you're a part of me."

I smile then lean into her kiss. Through these years she has been a font of patience and support. Her protectiveness of all of us knows no bounds. She's been my rock, my safe-haven against the draw of the dark magic, my tower of strength when those we love have fallen. Now I finally realize she draws that strength from me and from us, "You won't."

**FAITH'S APARTMENT – 1:15 AM**

BUFFY'S POV

Faith throws her keys on the counter as she takes a bottle of Veuve Clicquot from her fridge. Setting up two flutes she pops it open and pours.

I'm leaning over the nook in the kitchen watching her intently. There's a lot going on in her mind, and I don't need to be an Empath Demon to figure that out.

She hands me my glass and touches it to hers, "Here's to the official start of 'Later On,'" she gives me that smirk of hers that shows off her dimples. "Happy New Year," she leans over for a short but sweet kiss.

"Hmmm, nice," I lick my lips then take a sip of the champagne, "Oh, this is nice too." Faith laughs then walks around to my side of the nook, taking my hand and leading me to the couch.

She places the bottle on the coffee table and draws me into her arms. Taking a deep breath she starts, "Buffy, I need to..."

"Don't," I turn to her placing my fingers on her lips, "Don't make me think about tomorrow, or what might happen. I just want to be here, with you, right now."

She looks at me then sighs, "Buffy," she pulls my hand down, "let me say this, ok?"

Relenting, I nod.

"The last two months with you have made my past 32 years worth living. I know that sounds really stupid and sappy, but it's how I feel. All I've ever wanted was this, here with you, but now this fight is upon us and before we go, well I want you to know - "

"NO!" I yell, breaking away from her knowing exactly what she's trying to do, "You are NOT saying goodbye to me! We are going to be ok, we are going to fight this thing and win and come back and everything is going to be ok." God damn it I didn't want to cry tonight, but listening to my own pathetic denial sends probability and reality crashing into my mind. "Faith, please don't do this," I can barely see her now through the river of my tears, "I can't think about my life if it's without you. I-I can't - "

Her lips crash onto mine. I wrap my arms around her, never, ever wanting to let go. Soon blind want is threatening to take over, then it does. Hearing a ripping sound I realize I've just torn her shirt literally off her back. She pulls away, a little shocked then lowers me down to the couch. We are both half dressed but fully charged, there is an urgency that just won't back down, we need to feel, possess, devour. Far too quickly we are temporarily sated, gasping, saturated in each other's sweat.

I can't think, 'What if this is the last time?' I can't. Pulling her up, I lead her to the bedroom. There is no way we are going to sleep tonight.


	22. And in the End

**A/N:**

**Well this is it, the season finale, and a double length one at that. I thought a lot about music and how important it was to the show. I racked my mind to think of a song that would truly epitomize and encompass all that BtVS was/is;one that will play in the back of your head as you read this. So after being completely inspired by the vidder Luminosity's incredible rendition of Abbey Road in 'Scooby Road', I came up with The Beatles song below. I think it captures the feel of all I've been trying to put into this fic as well as all that Joss & Co intended in the show. The last line, as well as being one of the central themes here, also gave me the title for this final chapter. **

**Enjoy, and thank you all for your comments and encouragement while I wrote this first fic. It is for you as much as it is for me.**

**All Latin transcription from tranexp dot com, and once again I couldn't have done this without - Kramer, Samuel Noah, _Sumerian Mythology_, Harper & Brothers, New York, 1961**

**The epilogue will follow.**

**CB

* * *

**

_**Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight/Ending - Lyrics by The Beatles**  
Once there was a way, to get back homeward,  
Once there was a way, to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby  
Golden slumbers fill your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby  
Once there was a way, to get back homeward,  
Once there was a way, to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby  
Boy you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight for a long time  
Boy you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight for a long time  
I never give you my pillow, I only send you my invitations  
And in the middle of the celebrations, I break down  
Boy you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight for a long time  
Boy you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight for a long time  
Oh yeah, all right, are you gonna be in my dreams tonight?  
Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, repeats 4x  
And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love, you make_

**Chapter 22: And in the End**

**FAITH'S APARTMENT – NEW YEAR'S DAY – 5:30 AM**

FAITH'S POV

There are absolutely no words to describe the depths of how exhausted we are right now. Sleep really wasn't an option for either of us last night. And as morning breaks you can hear our ragged breathing fill my bedroom. My arms are around B's waist holding her tightly to me. She's lying over me; her head nestled between my shoulder and neck. She kisses my ear, "Happy 2014."

"Hmmm, yeah it is isn't it?" I groan as I nuzzle her damp hair.

"Shower then sleep? or sleep then shower?" She raises her head to see my response.

I run my hands up her back then down her sides, "There is no way you are getting me out of this bed until we have to go back to yours."

She giggles, "Ok, sleep then shower it is."

Gripping her tighter, "I think I already told you about wasting our time sleeping," I growl reaching out my hand to guide her face to mine. God, I will never get over the feeling of her lips against mine, so indescribably soft.

"Baby, you have to, we have to, we both need to rest. It's only that the fate of mankind is depending on it... again." She grins at me then her face grows serious, "We've been very selfish, we need to be at our best today, everyone's counting on us."

"Selfish? Are you fucking kidding me?" I swing her around so she's on her back and I'm leaning over her, "We've given our entire lives for the 'greater good' without so much as a nod of thanks from ANYONE. Is one night too much to ask for, especially when it can seriously be our last?" I search her eyes, "I don't think so babe."

She tilts her head at me, knowing I'm right but there's such melancholy in that beautiful face.

"Hey," I stroke her cheek, "Sorry, didn't mean to get so angry."

She shakes her head then brings her arms up around me, "Can it all really come down to this? I mean, we've done so much over the years. Defeating evil, averting apocalypses, can a loose cannon God really just wipe us all out on a whim? It seems so… random."

I smile, bring my hand up to her face and lean down, kissing her briefly, "I thought we weren't going to let that happen?"

"We're not," then she grins, "besides I still owe you an ass kicking for your little stunt yesterday. You know I'm not going to let that slide without some payback. Making me faint in front of everyone, why I oughtta…"

"Oh, but you did, many times in fact," I wiggle my eyebrows at her then laugh. "Ok, I'll tell the Big Bad God to lay off us cause my girl has her own plans for kicking my ass." I gently caress her cheek.

She leans into my touch, suddenly very serious," I won't let him kick your ass."

I kiss her again, "And I won't let him kick yours." I roll onto my back bringing her with me. She settles into my shoulder and sighs deeply. Rubbing my chin against the top of her head I softly murmur "Ok, we'll sleep."

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOUSE – WILLOW & KENNEDY'S ROOM**

KENNEDY'S POV

"Go back to sleep," I whisper as I pull Willow into me. She was so exhausted last night, but still couldn't sleep soundly. After midnight, Faith and Buffy left to go to back to Faith's place. I'm amazed they lasted here as long as they did; you could feel they wanted to be alone. Emma was cute; she had a couple of glasses of champagne then promptly crashed on the couch. Will and I brought her up to bed, leaving the others to music and more drinks.

Both of us are facing the window, she's melded into me, "You've been up most the night, you need to rest."

She looks over her shoulder at me, "How did you - " then she laughs and holds my arms closer to her. "You think Buffy and Faith got any sleep?" She asks after a while.

"Not a chance," I laugh, "well, at least not last night. They were both pretty hyped up, itching to get out of here the second after midnight. They're probably just getting to sleep now."

"Babe?"

I snuggle closer still, not wanting her to leave my arms, my bed, my life, "Hmmm?"

"I know you're worried because I'm not so much the fighter, but I think we can really do this. Emma really seems to have really come into her own: both as a Slayer and as a witch, we already know she has the Empath demon thing down pat." She pauses, "I don't think any of us realize how much power Faith has. She's been exercising such control, I can't even imagine what's going to happen once she lets loose. And Buffy, well, for as long as I've known her she's always done whatever it takes to see things through. She's never given up, never."

"And that's why you are my 'glass is half full' girl."

"Yeah, I guess," she blushes, God she's so cute.

Leaning away, now resting on her back, she looks up at me as I brush her hair away from her face. "If anyone can get them through the portal and back, it's you. Don't think I don't have every confidence in you, because I do. I just wish I was there to protect you from whatever is on the other side."

She searches my eyes then reaches up capturing my lips, moaning into my mouth.

"Will," I try to ignore the pounding in my chest, "you should go back to sleep," I'm really trying here, but she's not making this easy.

Her hands drift under my shirt and up my back pulling me over her, "There'll be plenty of time for sleep later."

**THE KITCHEN – 10:00 AM**

EMMA'S POV

Shocker no one is up yet, I laugh to myself as I make some coffee. I hear the front door open and close. It's Buffy and Faith, I feel them, in fact I feel everyone, right through my blocking spell.

"Hey," Buffy smiles, "Good morning." She comes over and gives me a hug. I feel her… conflict… love, sorrow… oh today is going to be hard.

"Morning," I try to be cheerful.

Faith comes up next to me laying a hand on the back of my neck then starts to rub, "You feel it?"

"Yeah, it's because it's happening today right?"

She nods at me then looks at Buffy.

I sigh, regarding them, my new 'parents' how bizarre my life has become, "How about before things go all oogly-boogly I fix everyone a huge breakfast?"

Buffy laughs, "I think you've been spending way too much time with Dawn." She's pouring coffee for all of us, "Sounds like a great idea Em, I guess I should put another pot on huh?"

One by one, everyone comes down; I guess the magical smells of coffee and bacon wafting though the house is better than an alarm clock. Not sure if they were nursing hangovers or just lost in their own worlds but few words are exchanged. Maybe they can feel it too, in their own way, that this is the end of… I don't know… something.

Willow gets up and smiles at me, "Thanks Emma that really hit the spot."

"You're very welcome. How about we do it again tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah," she reaches out and tucks an errant strand of hair behind my ear, "I think we'd all like that." She looks at me intently, then away as she tears up, "I'm a… I'm going to go down to the triage room and get everything ready."

**BASEMENT – TRIAGE ROOM – 1:00 PM**

WILLOW'S POV

Well this is it, everything is ready. I look around the room and see the cold determination on everyone's faces. It's just the five of us now. Dawn and Andrew went upstairs with Rona and Vi to show them how to read the security controls and prepare for a possible attack from the local demons once they find out we're in another dimension. Dawn doesn't do goodbyes, never has. The others followed her lead. We've all lost so many friends over the years; goodbyes are usually silent and understood.

Emma walks out to the rec room and soon you can hear the thump of the dart board. It reminds me that we can't bring weapons through, which sucks because we need all the help we can get, _I_ need all the help I can get...

Faith is sitting on one of the exam tables with Buffy standing between her legs, leaning into her, arms wrapped around each other. Buffy's head is tucked under Faith's chin, each staring in different directions, lost in thought, lost in each other.

Kennedy comes over to me and silently takes my hand, leading me out of the room and into an empty classroom. She leans against the door, closing it and pulls me into her arms. I snake mine around her neck and let myself revel in the feel of her against me.

"I love you," I whisper to her through my tears.

She pushes me back gently, "And I love you." Her hands hold my face; thumbs wiping my tears away. "Come back to me Willow."

I nod then lean into her again. We kiss, then know it's time to go.

We walk back and call for Emma to join us. We figured the triage room made the most sense, that way if – ha! if! – anyone is hurt when - yes when - we get back there isn't far to go to get patched up.

Ken looks at all of us, "Good luck and happy hunting." She takes a deep breath, "I'll be here waiting when you guys get back."

I smile at her then begin:

Oh valde Dea of vicis quod locus nos dico vobis.

_Oh great Goddess of time and places we call to you._

Plumbum nos ut via of Dea of barathrum.

_Lead us to the road of the Goddess of the Underworld._

Permissum nos insisto Suus semita, Suus spatium, Suus transitus, Suus universitas.

_Let us follow Her path, Her interval, Her transition, Her world._

Audite meus dico quod patefacio ianua ut Suus universitas.

_Hear my call and open the door to Her world._

Permissum nos saluto Suus universitas pugno pro men.

_Let us visit Her world to fight for men._

Quod tribuo nos ops tutus reverto.

_And grant us the power to safely return._

Permissum is exsisto sic, iam.

_Let this be so, now._

The portal opens wide; we walk though then watch it close behind us.

**MOUNT EBIH – TIME DOES NOT EXIST HERE**

FAITH'S POV

"Where are we?" Emma's voice is very soft.

"Mount Ebih," Red replies.

"And where the fuck is that exactly?" I ask as I realize we are in a valley of some sort.

Red exhales slowly, "It's the land of the Gods, also called Kur. Kur literally means "mountain," "foreign land," or "land" it's the area which contains the Abzu. The primeval sea (abzu) existed before anything else and within that, the heaven (an) and the earth (ki) were formed. Sumerian or Babylonian, the names are a little different, but it's all the same meaning."

Emma screws up her face and turns to Red, "Wasn't the dragon that took Ereshkigal called Kur?"

Willow nods, "Yes, a dragon-like creature. The old texts suggest that it was an instrument of the land of Kur - its stones or its creatures hurling stones. So as in all mythology, the same words are used over with similar but at the same time, slightly different meanings."

Buffy ignores us looking around trying to find the best place to make our stand, higher ground would be best, but it doesn't seem like we can get there from here.

"You have learned the history well, young Wicca." Ereshkigal's voice booms over our hushed ones.

We look up to see Her next to two men, my guess, Anu and Ellil, and to my surprise the Powers that Be.

"Yes Champion," she acknowledges my curiosity, "The Powers have a roll here as well."

"This is who is Chosen? Four scrawny women will defend the Earth and all upon it against the demons I send? This will be far easier than I thought." The younger man glared at us.

The older man only smiles as he watched our reaction.

"Do not discount the strength of those who give life, Ellil, theirs is a tenacity and endurance rarely matched," the older man, apparently Anu, gently states, "especially when protecting their young."

And with that, Emma is flung through the air and slammed against a wall of rocks. B and I back up into a defensive stance as Red goes to her.

"I'm ok," Emma gasps, "just, winded." She lets Red help her up.

Scores of creatures I've never seen before begin to pour into the valley, surrounding us. "Red, stay back and try to conjure something that will repel them. Emma stay with Red, let her use your power." Then I send her; _Don't let anything happen to Red, Em. You can do this. _Then I look at B, she nods and as if reading my mind we walk towards the demons and to the fight.

BUFFY'S POV

These nasty, grey, hairless things start to attack us as we walk towards them. They kinda look like the Über vamps from Sunnydale. I sidestep a punch to the face while bringing my elbow crashing down on its back, sending him to the ground. How the fuck are we going to kill these things? I think to myself as another comes flying at me. I grab it by the head and twist, hearing the crack as it goes down. I look up at Faith and she smiles at me. Ok, so now we know one way. I stomp on the other one's neck, and hear another snap, he goes limp. Cool, two ways.

Faith is somehow fighting three, no wait four at once, and winning mind you. This woman, this force of nature… never before has poetry in motion been better enacted than watching her fight. In the 30 or so seconds I've been watching her; she must have taken out at least 20 of them. If she had this kind of power and strength in Sunnydale… well a lot of things wouldn't have happened. A demon comes running towards me bringing me back to the now. I jump up and kick him in the chest; his momentum causes both of us to fall to the ground.

He kicks my ribs, flipping me over onto my back. Putting my arms behind me and pulling my knees up, I jump to my feet. The fucker, spinning to my left I hit him with a straight right hand, then a closed backhand to the face. We do the dance: trading blows until I have him backed into the side of a boulder. I spin again, my elbow crashes into his throat, he falls. Ok, warmed up now.

EMMA'S POV

Willow is next to me chanting, anything that comes near us is being completely disintegrated. I feel kinda suspended, torn: my slayer senses are throbbing for me to join the fight yet the Wicca in me is completely connected to Willow. I can feel the power running through us as if we were one, so pure and strong.

Buffy and Faith are beating down the creatures that Ellil sent to fight them. They've killed hundreds, but more keep coming. They really aren't getting a second to rest. I notice movement atop the mountain where our spectators are watching us. Ellil is now pacing as he observes the battle. You can see he is frustrated we are all still alive. I open my senses and feel the hatred and disgust emanating from him. Why is he so angry with us? Why does he want to destroy our world?

He looks over to me then Willow and something flashes in his eyes. I can't make it out; he is a God after all. "Willow, be careful," I murmur as I sense his attention is not something anyone wants.

With a quickness that could be called instantaneous, the javelin he was holding is now soaring though the air, then there are many, and they are all coming straight for us. I begin to knock them down telepathically, but it takes from the power I'm feeding Willow. One of the demons gets through; it's time for me to stand and fight, to protect Willow.

Punch to the head, kick to the chest, head butt to throw him back, then a somersault and another kick but this one to the face. I'm using everything Faith and Kennedy ever taught me. Then when he's weakened and on one knee, I reach out and break his neck like Buffy did to the M'Fashnik demon. Only I don't tear his head off or anything.

"That was amazing Emma!" Willow exclaims right before a javelin impales her to the tree behind her. It's sticking out right under her collar bone, the end still swinging from the force of the throw and the connection with its target. She's gasping for air, looking down as blood starts seeping though her clothes.

I run to her, I don't know what to do. I – I think I should pull it out, "Willow?"

"No, don't, not yet," she pants, "It will bleed more. I can hold a barrier around me for a while, help Buffy and Faith."

"But I should stay with you," I won't leave her side.

Oh Dea, permissum nex non adeo mihi dum huic beatus terra.

_Oh Goddess, let death not come to me while in this blessed land._

"I will not die here, Emma. Go… help… them… now." She gasps, "The sooner you win, the sooner we get home."

I back away then run through the barrier, catching one of the vile creatures unawares. My anger cannot be contained as I start to plow through the beasts. I know I am mixing the Slayer and the Wicca now, the strength combined with the magic is consuming, with the hate brewing in my heart I feel invincible.

FAITH'S POV

B and I are crushing the bastards but more keep taking their place. It seems never ending. Another score at least are rushing towards us fuck! Looking around for some kind of weapon, I grab one of the javelins Emma stopped. Turning to the onslaught, I alternate between stabbing and slamming into them with it.

I see Emma has joined in the fray and can't help but wonder why she left Willow but I can't hold that thought for long cause one the beasts has a javelin of his own now. It's one of the oldest types of weapon a javelin; we fight as they did before time, using it more to deliver whacks then to spear. Andrew can map out the essence of every Slayer, Watcher, Witch and Demon but here I am fighting with a mother fucking javelin, against a million freaky demons that never stop coming, fuck! I finally stab the little bastard good in the heart. He stumbles back as I withdraw the tip from his chest.

He looks at his wound then narrows his eyes at me. I tilt my head for a moment not understanding why he hasn't fallen yet. He raises his javelin again and I go to a defensive stance in case he tries to throw it. He doesn't, he crumples at my feet revealing another one right behind him. This one's arm is cocked to throw so I do a side roll then spring up watching the javelin as it sails through the air, a perfect arc, cutting through the wind as it hits its target, not me, but Buffy.

She of course wasn't expecting it; she had her back to us fighting two demons of her own at the time. I see her fall to her knees on impact then one of the creatures she was fighting backhands her across the face. She goes to ground, the javelin protruding from both sides of her stomach.

Everything seems to grind to a halt as if in slow motion. The demons are still attacking me but I throw them off me as I make my way to her. When I get to her I realize Emma is standing next to me crying. I look past her and stab a creature that was readying to do the same to her.

Leaning over Buffy I thank the Gods she's still breathing, the wound looks bad, but we've both lived through worse. Suddenly I'm rolling on the ground because one of those mother fuckers slammed into me. Before I can get up, one grabs my right arm and breaks it between his legs while another slices my side open. Ok, what is it that people want to gut me like a catfish? I look down at the bones protruding from my arm. Fuck me, I take one by the neck with my left hand and rip out his throat, then grab hold of the javelin of the other and smash it through his face.

I look over to see Emma fighting off two or three of them and holding her own. I get up, taking my javelin and start swing it one handed into any of the bastards I can get close enough to. Now I see Red, pinned to the tree, Jesus, how did this get so out of control.

This isn't a fight, this is a slaughter, a death trap, we were never meant to leave here alive. We will all die here unless I can do something to stop it.

"ENOUGH!" I shout and everything stops: the demons fall back and the Gods rise. Holding my stomach with my useless right arm I stagger over to where their perch is and kneel before them. "What do you want for their lives? We can continue this without them. Let them live, take me, if it pleases you, as your sacrifice."

Anu steps forward, "You have already given sacrifice to us, Champion."

"I gave my body over to the whim of a sadistic dungeon keeper for a specified amount of time to pay a debt."

Ellil speaks next, looking at me warily, "You give your life, your very soul for all eternity to save these here and those you have never met?"

"I do," I reply as my eyes rest on Buffy lying on the ground. I look up to him and Anu, the PtB, then take in the stunning blue sky and see the beauty of the valley around me. Finally, I bow my head, "It's a good day to die, my life is forfeit to you."

Intrigued, Ellil continues, "And what of the Powers that Be? Won't they need their Champion?"

The Powers answer as one, "If our Champion's supreme sacrifice is accepted, we will turn to another."

While the Gods speak to the PtB I turn to Emma, _I'll get you safely home._

She smiles at me as she shakes her head; _But my home is with you and Buffy._

Biting my lip, _I know this sounds crazy, Em, but sometimes you have to lose to win._

Slowly, she nods, _Yes; I think I understand that now._

I furrow my brow, not comprehending her meaning. Then she speaks aloud, "Ereshkigal, Anu, Ellil, Powers, I too present myself to your will in hopes you will spare our companions. My offering is to take Faith's place as Champion for the PtB."

I can't believe my ears, "Emma!"

"It's my life, my choice." She says calmly.

I know it's insane, but I am so proud of her right now. She has a better head on her shoulders at 15 then I did at 21. It seems like an eternity as they once again speak among themselves.

Ereshkigal steps forward, "You can take your comrades back to your world. Both offerings have been accepted. Your life will not be taken now Champion, but at a time after the new Champion is ready to perform her duties. Know the Gods have smiled on your honor and humility. Now go."

Emma gives me her hand and I take it, slowly rising to my feet. We both stand in front of them and bow our thanks. We go to Buffy first, she's unconscious; Em holds her down as I pull the javelin from her stomach. A new wave of blood begins to flow from her wound. As Emma places her against my shoulder, I scoop up her legs and manage to carry her. She's leaning fully into me now and I feel her blood mix with mine, by the Gods, what a rush.

When we get to Willow she is almost incoherent. Knowing Red can't and I'm too weak, I look at Emma, "Do you think you can? I'll help keep it open till we get through, but I don't have the strength to open the portal."

She pulls the javelin from Willow's chest, and picks her up in her arms. "Yeah, I can do it." I'm getting used to her quiet confidence. "Willow taught me, just in case something happened."

"That Red's a smart woman."

Then she begins:

Oh valde Dea of vicis quod locus nos dico vobis adlido.

_Oh great Goddess of time and places we call to you again._

Plumbum nos ut via aiax.

_Lead us to the road home._

Audite meus dico quod patefacio ianua ut nostrum universitas.

_Hear my call and open the door to our world._

Permissum is exsisto sic, iam.

_Let this be so, now._

**BASEMENT – TRIAGE ROOM – JANUARY 4th - 11:00 AM**

KENNEDY'S POV

"Got some coffee for you," Dawn puts the steaming cup in my hand.

"Thanks" I haven't slept in three days; I just stare at the wall, willing it to fade into the portal. We both know the whole time thing can get whacky, so 3 days here can be like 3 hours there, or 30 years, oh shit, I can't deal with this.

"Hey, they'll be back," she lays a hand on my shoulder. Dawn's been a real trooper. She never talks about them not coming back, it's always when, never if, she has a strength you just don't expect, must be a Summers thing.

The wall shimmers for a moment then Faith and Emma walk in carrying Willow and Buffy. The mug falls to the floor and I take Willow from Emma placing her on the first exam table, "What – what the fuck happened?"

"Javelins – Buffy got hit too, but hers isn't as..." Emma's voice trails off as I rip open Willow's shirt and see exactly how bad it is, it's bad.

Dawn runs to the intercom, "Sophia, we need you down here now." Sophia is our only Slayer-MD. After they were gone a full day, I told Dawn to get her on a plane here fast.

Faith rests Buffy against the other table as I started to clean the blood off Will's chest.

Helping her, Emma eases Buffy down on the table. "Faith, you need to sit, are you still bleeding?"

Faith grimaces as Buffy's weight shifts on her arm, "I think it stopped." Then she looks at me, "Sorry Ken I guess I really fucked up."

Emma turns Faith to face her then lifts the front of her blood soaked T-shirt. "Holy fucking shit Faith," She's got a nice slash across her stomach, I'm sure carrying Buffy didn't help any.

Sophia comes downstairs and carefully looks at the three injured women. "Ok, Ken finish prepping Willow; Dawn, cut Buffy's shirt away from the wound then clean it." She looks over at Emma, "Think you can do the same for Faith here while I take a look at this arm?" Emma nods then grabs a pair of scissors as she helps Faith lay down on the last table.

"Faith, you didn't fuck up, you got everyone home." Christ, I think I can actually see some of her internal organs. I don't know which is worse: her partial eviscerated stomach or the bones sticking out of her skin from the compound fracture of her arm. "Everyone is alive and everyone is home, that's what's important." I look at her, then relenting she nods. "So I'm guessing the world is safe to live another day?" I ask as Sophia sets her arm.

Faith winces, lets out a breath then nods again, "Yeah."

Sophia starts to attend to Willow and I'm trying to stay out of the way, so I offer to stitch Faith up, God knows I've had enough practice over the years. "You ok there Emma?" The kid hasn't left her spot between Faith and Buffy, holding one of each of their hands.

She speaks softly, slowly opening her eyes. "I don't know how, but neither have internal injuries."

"Slayer healing works inside out," Sophia answers, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess," Emma nods.

Buffy wakes up as I'm bandaging Faith.

"Hey." She breathes out as Emma smoothes her hair.

"What happened to Willow? Sophia? What are you doing here?" She looks around, "Faith?"

"Don't you worry about a thing B; Ken's got it all under control. She'll stitch you up next, right Ken?"

"You bet," I nod.

"Stitch me?" She tries to raise her head, "Aggghh, shit."

"Take it easy Buff; you're all hurt, well all except for Emma here." I smile at her.

She lays back then looks at Faith's arm and stomach still a little disoriented, "Babe?"

Faith blows out her breath heavily then drags her left hand through her hair, "Guess I didn't do such a good job of not letting him kick your ass, huh?"

"Doesn't look like either of us did," Buffy's eyes are resting on Willow.

Dawn and Sophia bring Willow to our mini-OR for some scans. Hopefully they won't need to operate, patching up is one thing, but a full scale operation? I don't think I could deal with that being preformed here. We're all quiet as I stitch and bandage Buffy up. Then I splint Faith's arm. Then we just wait.

Too soon Sophia comes back and turns to Emma, "You're a witch? I thought you were a Slayer?"

Putting my head in my hands, "It's a long story, Soph," I'm tired, weary and just want to know if Will's gonna be ok.

Ignoring me, she corners Emma and continues, "You tried to heal her didn't you?"

Emma's eyes get wide, "I – I – I didn't mean to do anything..."

I look up, "What the - "

"No, no, no" Sophia puts her hands on Emma's shoulders, "you saved her life. You stopped the bleeding and closed her internal wounds. Willow's going to be very proud of you. Hell, I'm proud of you!" Then she turns to me, "She's going to be fine thanks to Emma here. Go ahead in Ken. She's unconscious and probably will be for a while, but she's stable."

Thank the Gods, I think as I run to the OR with Sophia following behind me.

BUFFY'S POV

"Emma?" I can't believe what Sophia just said.

She sits down on the exam table next to Faith, "I don't know how, I just, when I was carrying her I felt her pain, she was in so much pain. Then in my head I could hear my Dad telling me to allow myself to feel the pain, then follow it, then stop it. I really didn't think I did anything until Sophia said so. All I did was keep thinking follow the pain then stop it, over and over. I thought I was stopping the pain, I didn't know I was actually healing her."

Faith shakes her head, "And you were doing this while you were opening the portal?"

"Well, after. Opening it took a lot, but once it was open I could feel you keeping it open with me, guiding us. I just wanted to help Willow."

"Sweetie," I reach for her hand and stop short, oh, ok, that hurt. She leans to me and takes mine. "Thank you, Emma."

"But I didn't even know…" She starts.

Faith puts her good arm around Emma's shoulders, "It doesn't matter, all that does is you wanted to help and you did. Ken's gonna be your new BFF."

She looks at Faith quizzically, "BFF?"

Faith laughs, "Best Friend Forever."

"Oh, I get it, funny."

"Hey Buff," Dawn comes in and smoothes my hair from my face, "How do you feel?"

"Like some ugly ass demon made me into a shish ka bob. Oh, wait, that really happened..." I joke trying to get that worried look off her face.

Dawn grins, stroking my cheek, "At least you know you're not allowed to die on me."

"Yeah, I already tired that, it didn't work out." I keep up with the quips.

"Ok, smart ass, rest now," Dawn turns to Emma, "Let's leave these guys alone so they can let their healing to do its thing. See you guys in a bit."

Emma gives each of us a kiss on the cheek then looks at us, "I know I never said this before, but I love you guys and there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now than here with both of you." She ducks her head, suddenly shy as if realizing what she just said, "I'll see you upstairs." She disappears upstairs with Dawn.

"Wow," I look to Faith as she eases off the table.

She nods, "Yeah, she's something else." She looks around the room then shifts from one foot to the other.

I hold out my hand to her, "You ok?"

She looks at it for a moment, "Yeah," she takes it, pulling it to her face then kisses it. "You want me to help you up? I'm sure you'll be a lot more comfortable in your own bed."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Buffy; you know that's not what I meant."

"Take a nap with me?" I ask, pouting just a little bit.

She looks to the floor then back up at me, "I kinda just want to go back to mine."

Trying to be amiable, I offer, "Sure, we can nap there."

"No Buffy, I mean _I_ want to go back to mine, I need to be… by myself for a little bit."

"Oh," I really hope I don't look as crestfallen as I sound, "Ah, ok, I, ah, I guess I'll see you later, ok?" I fumble my words as best I can because I don't understand why the sudden wall just came crashing down between us.

"Want me to help you up to your room?" She asks softly.

Not knowing what else to do, I let her off the hook, "No, that's ok; I want to stay here for a little while and see Will once I feel a bit better." The look of relief on her face makes my eyes water. "No walking, tell Andrew to drive you, ok?"

"Ok," she nods then leans over and kisses me on the forehead, "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you, baby." I choke out. She gives me a sad smile then leaves. And as I watch her go I suddenly feel so incredibly alone and confused and why the fuck is she calling me Buffy? Then the tears flow.

**BACK PORCH – JANUARY 12th – 10:30 PM**

FAITH'S POV

I love the snow, how it's so pristine, so perfect. I've missed it.

"Hey," Emma walks outside, "you mind some company?"

Taking another drag of my after dinner cigarette, "Not at all, it's pretty isn't it?" I point my head to the newly fallen snow covering the backyard.

"Beautiful," she sighs. "I'm glad you came over tonight. We haven't really had a chance to talk a lot have we?"

"Not so much. Having second thoughts about your decision?"

She shakes her head, "Oddly no, I think I've come to accept it."

"Good, that's the first step."

Pulling no punches Emma dives right in, "Are you going to tell Buffy about what we did? I mean, I know we talked about keeping it quiet for a little while but are you gonna tell her ever?"

"Honestly, Emma? I don't know."

She turns fully to me, "I think you should, they all should know."

"Know what?" B asks as she closes the kitchen door and walks over to us quickly folding her arms across her chest to keep warm.

I look at her narrowing my eyes, "Stealthy girl, huh?"

"Emma, can you give us a minute?" B glances to her then right back at me. Oh isn't this just fucking perfect.

Emma looks at us for a moment, "Ok, see you inside," then returns to the kitchen.

We're alone now, just the two of us. We haven't been alone since, well, since that morning, New Year's Day. I crush my cigarette into the ashtray then lean my back into the rail. "What's up B?"

She shakes her head at me, "You are a very silly woman, Faith," she comes over to me opens the flaps of my unzipped jacket and leans fully into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I know what you offered them; I heard it before I passed out. I didn't remember at first, but it came back to me. I know you haven't been able to talk about it yet. I was kinda hoping you'd tell me on your own. And I really didn't want to push you, but we have to talk about this Faith; I need to know what's going on with you. I'm not going to let you hide out at your apartment anymore."

I exhale loudly then rest my chin atop her head, "Are you angry with me?"

She laughs, "Baby, you've made a better life for me, endured years of torture for me and now you've given up your life for me and you ask if I'm angry?"

"I didn't know how to tell you."

She looks up at me, "That's why you've been so far away?"

I search her eyes then just nod.

"I love you, you big jerk. Now spill it."

I pull her tightly to me, "Not much to tell really. I don't know when they'll take me. It's something I'm going to try to talk about with the PtB. I'm going to go and see them next week with Emma."

"With Emma? Why?"

I pull back a little, "Because Emma also made them an offer which they accepted."

"WHAT?!"

Blowing out another huge breath, I look her straight in the eye, "She's going to take my place as Champion of the PtB when, when it's time. They said they won't take me until she is ready to step into the role."

She pulls her head back as she tries to hold back her tears, letting it sink in. "So I'm going to lose both of you at once?" Her voice cracks, she's not trying to hold them back anymore. No one I have ever met can cry rivers like my girl.

"You won't lose Emma; this will be her home base just like Akumal was for me."

"I guess."

"I know - we already talked about it."

"Oh," she raises her head and swipes at her tears. We're quiet for a little while, just standing there, holding each other. "So I guess it's really just like it was before. I mean none of us know when we are going to die. By them choosing a time that's after Emma is ready to take over for you, who knows when that will be? It could be a couple of months it could be a couple of years. It's not like we all aren't living on borrowed time."

I tilt my head and look at her, "That's an incredibly healthy way to look at it."

"Hello," she scoffs pointing to herself, "psychologist... remember?"

"Yeah, Dr. B, I remember."

She leans up and whispers to me, "Can I lure you inside with promises of warmth, wine and women? Well, not women, one woman."

I kiss her forehead, "I only want one woman."

"Good answer," she smiles as she snuggles into my neck.

Taking a deep breath I pull her closer, God, I've missed her touch, the very feel of her. I need to tell her... "I was ready, Buffy. I was completely prepared and acknowledged that it was my time. I mean, it was weird but I was ok with it, at peace with it, I knew it in my heart, in every fiber of my being. I never felt that way before. I never felt a truer thing."

Looking up at me she runs her arms up underneath my jacket, rubbing my back, "I know, I've been thinking about that ever since I remembered you saying the words 'It's a good day to die.' God, baby, that gave me chills, and it wasn't that I was hurt. It was how you said it, the conviction, the resignation, it blew me away."

"It's, it's the real reason I've been so distant. I wasn't ready. It's taken me a while to accept that I didn't die, that I'm here, that I still have time with you. I didn't give a flying fuck about the rest of the world, everyone else was just gravy. When I saw you lying there I knew if I could do something to save you, I was going to, so I made them the offer. It's like we had such a perfect night and a perfect morning, I was finally happy, in love, content. I mean, we were in the ancient land of Gods, the sky was so blue, the valley so beautiful. If there was ever a time, a place, a reason to die, that was it." I stop and swallow hard, trying to bring myself back to the land of the living, "Sorry it's taken so long for me to come back from there." Pausing again, I shake my head, "I - I know this all sounds really stupid especially after everything I've been through…"

She reaches up to touch my face, "Faith, it's so not stupid. It's how you feel, and that's important."

"Are you getting all clinical on me?" I lean back.

Her hand drops to the base of my neck, "Never happen baby, you break all the psychological rules."

I just look at her, enjoying this closeness after what seems like so long.

She grabs my shirt in her fist and pulls me down to her, "I missed you," her breath is warm and sweet as her lips traverse over mine.

How I could have stayed away so long I don't know, temporary insanity maybe? Yeah that must be it. As our kiss deepens and our tongues reunite, I feel that familiar heat build between us, those tingles course through my body as I feel every inch of her leaning up against me and then that delicious ache tells me I'm home again.

She pulls back, a bit winded, and smiles, "Come inside with me?"

I nod, "Yeah."

FIN


	23. Epilogue

**A/N:**

**Once again a HUGE thanks for the reviews, your input and your encouragement throughout. I really hope you like it.**

**CB

* * *

**

**Epilogue – All from Buffy's POV**

**BUFFY'S OFFICE – JANUARY 19th – 2:00 PM**

So, have I mentioned how much I hate my birthday? It's not for the usual vain reasons, getting older and all that, it's never been an issue for me. Well, at least not yet. No, it's because absolutely horrible things happen on my birthday: boyfriend literally turning into a monster, evil things rising from oblivion, losing my Slayer powers, Giles turning into a Fyarl demon. After a few years things calmed down, no freaky happenings were reported on the anniversary of my birth. But 4 years ago it started up again: first, Dawn and Andrew getting in a car accident, then a vamp nest in China attacking the annual Watcher's retreat, and last year an earthquake in Peru killing 14 Slayers grrrr, it's really not a day to be celebrated.

So when Faith told me she and Emma were meeting the PtB today I freaked. It just wasn't a good sign, really. She just laughed at me though, told me not to be silly. They left about 3 hours ago and now I'm trying to pass the time going through the school's recertification as a private learning institution when the phone rings. Hoping it's her, I answer on the first ring.

"This is Buffy."

My blood freezes when I hear the thick British accent, "Really, is that any way to answer the telephone at a place of business?"

I take a very deep, calming breath, "Hello Mrs. Pinnington," slowly I exhale, "How are you?"

"Are you asking because you care or are you just being polite?"

"I – I," shaking my head, snapping out of my surprise at her obnoxious response, "What can I do for you this Sunday afternoon Mrs. Pinnington?"

"Oh, down to business then?" I hear the satisfaction in her voice from my previous stupefaction, well two points for you, you fucking bitch! "I want you to know I have not forgotten about you. I've been speaking with Rupert and I mean to keep quite a close eye on you and your whole… 'organization.'"

Rubbing my forehead I feel the sarcasm dripping from her voice as she says 'organization,' I can so see where this is going. "I understand your concern - "

"You understand nothing," she snaps, "What are you doing to safeguard these girls you have, God knows why, in your care?"

Ok, it's times like this I wished I smoked. I see how it calms Faith, the deep breaths, the trace-like way she watches the smoke waft through the air. It looks really relaxing. And if she were here right now I'd probably bum one from her.

"Hello? Hello?" she brays, "Good God, are you there?"

"Yes I am, more than you will ever realize," I've officially had it with this woman, grieving mother or not, I'm done. "Detailed situation reports from both Watchers AND Slayers are downloaded daily to an enormous server we keep here. That server houses a program which reads through and categorizes each girl's actions, and reactions. Anything out of the norm is flagged then reported to me directly. After a telephone consultation with the girl's watcher, if I deem necessary I will then fly out to personally review the situation. What happened to your daughter will not happen again, you have my word."

My outburst is greeted with stunning silence.

"If you want to really make a difference, I suggest you offer to spend some time mentoring a girl who needs some guidance, unless you feel your abrasive and controlling manner is not one to instill on young girls?" Oh, fuck, I think I crossed a line here.

I hear her sigh, "Well done Ms. Summers." There's a short pause as I try to figure out what her game is. "I've heard a great deal about you and what you have done over the years. I was looking forward to meeting that woman, the one who would stand up to me, I'm glad I finally did. I would actually like to help. I never really took an interest in Vanessa's whole Slaying business now I wish I did."

I silently laugh to myself, when the hell are people gonna stop testing me. "I appreciate your offer, why don't you let me see where you would most be needed and I'll give you a call within the week? How does that sound?"

"It sounds quite good, till next week then."

I shake my head as she hangs up. God, I know she's a bitty, but I have a feeling she's going to help someone. Ahhh, ok, I'm so done with the work shit. I get up and decide it's time to go see Will.

**WILLOW & KENNEDY'S ROOM – 3:00 PM**

"Hey Will, how are you feeling?" I ask as I poke my head in her door. Ken was off dropping Sophia, Rona and Vi at the airport so I knew she was alone.

"Ugh, Kennedy won't let me move except to use the bathroom. Thank the Gods Sophia said only a couple more days of bed rest." Oh Will, she's such a trooper. She's been basically relegated to her room for the past two weeks, but she's been cool with it. She's healing a little bit at a time and with Emma's help she's almost back to normal. She smiles cheerfully at me as she scoots up in bed, "I'm good, come on in Birthday girl."

"Hush, a demon might hear you and mysteriously appear to wreck havoc." We both laugh as I walk in, "I just wanted to stop in and say hey, I know Ken's at the airport and thought you might want some company." I sit down at the foot of the bed then look up at her nodding my head, "How are you really?"

She smiles then shakes her head, "You tell me."

I laugh. Since our little trip to Mount Ebih, the four of us have become even more connected, like in tune to each other. It's not like after the adjoining spell years ago, we can't do the telepathy thing, well Faith and Emma still do, and it's annoying as all hell. "I can feel you're nearly healed, I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Ms Hartness said the connection is going to be permanent."

Nodding, "Yeah, I kinda figured, it's been a couple of weeks."

She tilts her head as if thinking about whether or not to ask something then, "So are you going to tell me why Emma went with Faith to the PtB?"

Reaching out to pat her leg, "How about we wait until they get back, ok?"

"Something else happened out there didn't it?" She nods to herself, "Yeah, I can feel it, and I don't even have to feel it, Buffy, it's written all over your face."

I sigh, "They're hoping to get some information. With any luck we'll know more when they get back." My head is down now, I can't cry again, I just can't. I know Will can feel my heart is heavy, but I bite it down.

Her hand covers mine, "Whatever it is we'll get through it. It's what we do, right?"

My eyes drift up to hers and I know the connection we share is more than aftereffects of the Magics used to get through the portal and back. Willow has been my best friend for more than half my life. For eighteen years we've depended on each other, laughed, cried, literally lived and died with each other. She's an integral part of my life and I'll always love her. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Hey, am I interrupting a moment?" Kennedy leans in the doorway.

I look over to her, "Naah, just talking." I squeeze Will's hand then get up to leave, "Are you going to make it downstairs for dinner? Andrew's been a madman in the kitchen all morning." I ask hopefully, then both of us look to Ken.

"Oh, yeah, of course," she blusters, "but not for too long and no wine! You're still on antibiotics."

"Well yes ma'am!" Will gives an exaggerated salute then turns to me grinning, "You see how she persecutes me!"

Kennedy sits down next to her, "Not persecuting you," she brushes her hand across Wills check, "just want you to get better."

I smile gently, "Ok, I'll see you both later." I leave them to each other and close the door behind me.

**DAWN & ANDREW'S OFFICE – 4:00 PM**

"Hey Dawn."

Her head is glued to her computer screen, "Hey Buff just read your email about Mrs. Pinnington wanting to help out – can I say: WOW?"

"Yeah," I flop down on the couch, "took me by surprise too. Did you email Henry in Ops to start the process?"

She looks up, "Done deal, he'll have an answer for us in a couple of days. I'm sure he'll find a girl that will appreciate her, um… tenacity."

"Ha, you're funny." I snicker as I look out the window at the snow coming down harder.

She peers over to me again squinting, "Birthday blues?"

"Ugh, don't even say that evil word!"

She grins as she holds up her hands, "Ok, but I'm warning you, Andrew has been preparing for this 'non-event' we are NOT celebrating for a couple of weeks. He's very excited about tonight and wants everything to be perfect."

Looking down I smile, "I know, he's very sweet." I raise my head to see the smile spread across my sister's face. "It's good to see you happy Dawnie. Mom was kinda miffed she never got a chance to meet Andrew. She would have like him."

She eagerly pops her head up, "You really think so?"

"Come on, can't you just see the two of them whipping up some incredible holiday dinners together?"

"Yeah, I actually can." She softly agrees then joins me on the couch, "I'm glad you had the chance to see her and let her know how we were." Then she turns and folds one leg under the other so she can face me. "And I'm really glad she got to see you and Faith together. She was always so worried about you finding someone to compliment you, that could handle the whole Slayer side of your life. You two together are just... right."

I nod then turn away, "Dawn, I don't know what I'm going to do if, well, when…"

She brings me into a hug as my tears start to fall, oh shit, "Hey, hey, shhh, let's not think about bad things ok? We get enough of that already every day. Today we're thinking about good things: How happy Mom is that we found our partners, the wonderful meal Andrew is making us, that we are all able to be here together to share it."

"Ok," I manage as I lean back and swipe at my tears, "You're the best sister ever."

"I'm your only sister ever so I'm tempering that comment."

"Oh yeah, well - " I stop then turn to the door, I feel Emma getting closer, "um, Emma's back, and she's, she's alone." Dawn gives me a worried look then we both jump up and go outside.

We watch as Emma slowly pulls into the driveway and parks the car. I'm trying to stay calm, trying to focus on how I'm going to kick Faith's ass for letting her drive home alone in the snow with only a Learner's Permit instead of why Faith isn't with her.

"Don't be angry, Buffy." Emma says before she's even all the way out of the car.

"Too late for that, come inside, NOW." I growl at her.

**LIVINGROOM – 5:00 PM**

"So, you see, the snow was getting worse and the PtB still needed to talk to Faith and they were going to be a while and she said she had to do something afterwards so she told me to drive home very slowly and that she'd be home later on and it was all ok." Emma is trying her very best not to get grounded for life. Is this what I did with Mom I wonder? Ridiculously lame excuses after taking tremendously dangerous risks?

Standing over her I begin my tirade, "Do you realize you could have been killed? That some drunken freak driving like a manic could have hit you? What if you skidded off the freeway and ended up in a ditch?" Oh my God I'm officially channeling Joyce Summers now. "Emma did you at least think of any of those things? For Christ sake, you've never even driven in the snow before."

She snaps her head up at me, "Actually, Faith kinda taught me how to drive in it last week." Seeing my eyes get wide she quickly adds, "She was with me of course." Then she peeks up at me from her bowed head, "She said I did really well."

Putting my face in my hands, "I don't know which one of you I'm going to kill first."

"Buffy, I was really careful; I drove like 20 miles an hour, that's why it took me over an hour to get here. I'm clearly in one piece and I promise I won't do it again UNLESS it's absolutely necessary, ok?"

Regarding her for a moment I ask, "How exactly is Faith getting home if you took the car, Emma? Is she getting a ride from one of the PtB's neighbors? You know one of the crack dealers or maybe one of the gang members?"

"I, ah, I didn't think about that..." She stammers.

"Yeah, that's obvious." I'm about to start a whole new Mom-esque diatribe when I suddenly feel Faith, she's here, right now, somehow, upstairs, in my room. Emma whips around to me; I guess she feels it to. I run to the stairs but call out behind me, "This isn't finished, Emma."

I hear her sigh and murmur dejectedly, "I know."

**BUFFY'S BEDROOM – 6:00 PM**

I fly into the room to find her sitting in my reading chair in front of the fireplace. There's no fire lit, she's just staring at the empty grate. She looks so tired. I'm deciding if I'm going to yell at her or gather her into my arms when she sighs out, "Hey B."

Ok, option number one it is, I close the door. "'Hey B?' are you fucking kidding me? You're gone all day without a word, allow the child we're responsible for drive home alone in a snowstorm and all you can say is 'Hey B?'" She's silent as I come around to face her, "Faith, what were you thinking?" I shake my head, "Were you thinking?"

"Sorry Buffy, they needed to talk to me alone and I thought she'd be safer driving home than hanging in that neighborhood waiting for me. I taught her how to drive in the snow, and she could have stopped an accident with her magic if she really needed to. I also had an errand to run after, so I wanted her back here before the storm got any worse."

"But Faith, she's just…" oh shit, I'm close to whining, I hate it when I do that.

"Come here," she cuts me off as she takes my hand pulling me into her lap. Her arms engulf my waist and I can't help but fall against her. "We're all back safe and sound. And Emma's not a child B; you helped save the world at 15, so did she."

As I drape my arms around her neck, I kiss the top of her head, "I was so worried about you. You were gone for so long and then Emma came back alone. It freaked me out." Sighing I rest my head atop hers, "Don't you remember, baby? Only bad things happen on my birthday."

"Not this year," she says flatly.

"Don't even tempt the Gods by saying that!" I admonish her. Then with great trepidation, "So what did they say?"

Nodding she searches my eyes, "Just that you'll find out what I'm gonna look like with grey hair." A smile begins to creep onto her face.

It takes a minute for her words to sink in, then I furrow my brow. "What?!?"

"Emma and I will be working with the PtB in preparation for something on the huge scale down the road that will need three generations of Slayers, hybrids like her and me. It's going to be massive: multiple dimensions, imploding worlds, some wicked big mojo. I need to talk to Andrew about finding the third Slayer; I want to see if we can find her now as a baby. It's never too early to start training right?"

"Babe, wait, too much information at once. Why didn't they know about this before? I thought they knew every possible outcome of every possible reality?"

She pulls me closer to her, "They do. They never took into consideration what would happen if Ellil refused my sacrifice. So this is the new reality due to his refusal."

"Wait, what do you mean he refused?" I look down into her eyes, "You said the Gods accepted both sacrifices."

"Yeah, well apparently he recanted. The PtB didn't say why exactly, just to heed Ereshkigal's words. So I've been racking my brains and there are two things the Goddess said to me that really stand out: _Know the Gods have smiled on your honor and humility_ - I'm guessing means the Gods acknowledged I was wholeheartedly willing to make the sacrifice. They were satisfied with my intent because they knew what it meant to me and didn't need to take my life. The other thing she said was: _It will be your power that frees your world_ - at first I thought that meant my giving up my life on Ebih, but now that the PtB told me about this new fight, I'm not so sure. Maybe it's to help win this next challenge." She holds my gaze, "I know it sounds crazy cause they're not supposed to interfere, but I think the PtB had a hand in this. It wasn't in what they said, but what they didn't say. It's like... they were happy, proud of themselves you know, so crazy right?"

"No, you're their Champion, they care," in their own freaky way I add to myself.

She gets a little dreamy, "Can you imagine it, Buffy: three generations of Slayers fighting together? It's gonna be fucking incredible." She shakes her head then looks up at me, "And by the grace of the Gods, even the angry volatile ones, we've been given a chance." She traces my lower lip with her finger. "Think you can handle that, B?"

My eyes rest on hers, "I just can't believe it." I don't care why the Gods changed their minds, I'm not going to analyze it, my mind is too busy reeling. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

Her hand caresses my cheek, "Yeah, I think I kinda do." I lean into her kiss as my head begins to swim, trying to grasp all she's said: she's not going to be taken away from me, we can really have a life together and… and her fingers are sliding underneath my sweater, first trailing across my back then moving up to my shoulders as she pulls me down into her. My heart starts to pound as I squirm on her lap.

We break apart, panting, "Baby," I pull back a little, "we have to be downstairs in," I look at my watch, "15 minutes or Andrew will break down the door and drag us to dinner."

She smiles, teasing me, "Then I guess you'll just have to wait till later to see your birthday present."

Feeding off her mischievousness, I pout a little, "But what if I don't want to wait?" I lean forward again and breathe into her neck, kissing her throat softly. "Come on, whatcha get me?" I whisper seeing the goose bumps rise on her skin.

Now she's the one squirming, "I –um, heard that good things come to those who wait." She strains to move her neck away from my lips.

I start to get the feeling she's done something sneaky because her smile turns into that smirk and her dimples have come out to play. Now I know she's up to no good.

"Faithy?" I breathe then gently suck on that spot, high on her neck, right behind her ear.

"Yeah? Oh, mmmm." She closes her eyes and leans into me. I so have her right now.

"Where did you go after you left the PtB? Before you came here?" She's done; she and I both know it. I give her neck another kiss then a lick to help speed her confession along.

Trembling slightly she finally surrenders, "B, ok I give up, but you really gotta stop that or when Andrew busts in he's gonna witness the Slayer show of a lifetime."

I pull back a little bit beaming with satisfaction. So, have I mentioned how much I love getting my way?

"I wanted to surprise you with this later on but, since you're getting all demandy…" She wiggles her eyebrows then reaches behind her and puts something in my lap.

I look down and I'm shocked at first, how the hell... oh yeah... of course she didn't need a ride she had another way to travel. A huge grin breaks out on my face then I look back to her laughing, "Mr. Gordo!"

She nods as her smile reaches her eyes. Kissing me gently she whispers, "Happy Birthday, Buffy."


End file.
